My Evanescent Soul I: My Tourniquet
by Elda Aranel
Summary: AU Band fic. Save me from the dark...Life gave Kira its worse and only a slim shot for survival. A delinquent, a playboy, a geek, a goth, and a hooker with a socialite girlfriend with some music can create a surprising life saving combination.
1. Introduction by Author

**My Evanescent Soul: Part One**

**My Tourniquet**

By Elda Aranel

Category: Gundam Seed Band Fic

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs until I have a stroke of genius and write up random lyrics. Those I'll note when appropriate. I also don't own Gundam Seed and any other popular reference you might read, like Monty Python or whatever. This story is free to all and just for my sanity and pure enjoyment. This disclaimer applies to the entire story this point on.

Warnings: A heavy touch of Violence, Abuse, Lemon, Rape, Hints of drugs/alcoholism/gangs, Foul language, and suicide hints as well.

Author's Note Introduction

Pretty Please, read this?

I'm applying the four year school system to this story, aka US. So school starts in august and ends in late April for summer break. Please pretend the island does get chilly in the later months. There isn't a geography quiz after this story.

I know nothing about real music production. I'm making it up as I go. I know I'm breaking all these music rules and reality here. But hey, it's for FUN! I'm using the band name Evanescence and their songs because of the way the songs are. It fits perfectly with the story. And, believe it or not, Amy's name was **not** based off of the real singer, Amy Lee. It was just a strange coincidence, considering I made up all the original characters long before putting this story idea together!

And I know little of Kira's foster parents, the Yamatos, but I know they're really nice people. But for the sake of this FAN **FICTION** (don't know the definition? Look it up), I'm playing on the power of OOC-ness.

I have been lucky in that I've never been abused or seen someone abused. Only stories. Sorry if my abuse and lemony stuffs aren't up to hack. But yes, this story does contain violence, foul language, lemons, and a hint of gang and incest rape. Deal or leave.

And finally, if you really have a problem reading this for whatever reason, feel free to **back out **and leave only constructive remarks. _NO FLAMES_. It's not worth either of our time, since I will just delete useless words. (Exp – Had a YGO story with a Joey and Mai pairing. Someone flamed claiming it was horrible and wrong because it's supposed to be Joey and Seto, especially after I announced the pairing at the first chapter. That was just pointless and…uhg! Not worth any time at all. Don't do it. It's plain ignorance.)

Also, I HAD come up with the idea of using some of the old relationships as done in the series. I.e. Kira and Athrun knew each other in elementary school, Cagalli and Kira never met until they were teens, Lacus and Athrun were an 'item' until high school, etc. But I was half way through writing the story for once when this idea came to me! Since I have changed it like 10 times already, I couldn't do that to myself. So sorry!

On that note, I am sorry this story may not be all that it can be. I've been messing with it for 5+ years and I just wanna write something and get it OUT OF MY MIND!

I hope to be consistent with updating so please review to keep me inspired or if you find a nasty glitch that drives you all mad. I am a busy woman what with finishing the semester here and then moving to Japan soon for school, so take some initiative and kick my muse around.

Thanks to Kiyomi-chan for being one of my muses (and she's not up for kicking).

And now, the Prologue of _My Tourniquet_…


	2. Prologue

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~| **PROLOGUE** |~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find there and lead it back home_

The tempo of our song picked up, bringing with it the audience out of their entranced state into one of raging enthusiasm. In moments like this, I realize just how powerful the music can be. Play the right notes, you can have an audience silent, crying, screaming, and singing along all in minutes. If done just right, you could even take away their breath.

_[Wake me up]_

_Wake me up inside_ [_I can't wake up_]

_Wake me up inside_ [_Save me!_]

_Call my name and save me from the dark [Wake me up_]

_Bid my blood to run [I can't wake up]_

_Before I come undone_ [_Save me!_]

_Save from the nothing I've become_

Amazing yet, the audience are still enraptured by her haunting voice, the same passionate melody. Even after multiple performances of this same melody, they still cry for it. It's not a hard concept to understand. She may not have written it, but the song was just as much her story as mine. Her feelings, my feelings.

_Now that I know that what I've without _

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_[Wake me up]_

_Wake me up inside_ [_I can't wake up_]

_Wake me up inside_ [_Save me!_]

_Call my name and same me from the dark [Wake me up_]

_Bid my blood to run [I can't wake up]_

_Before I come undone_ [_Save me!_]

_Save from the nothing I've become_

He never ceases to amaze me, that guy. Giving his all into his verses, casting glances at her. For all his complaints, troublemaking, and teasing manner, he gives his all for her and only her. Hard to imagine he was just as lost as we once were.

_Bring me to life_…

[_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_]

_Bring me to life_…

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead-_

How did our paths even cross? I was never supposed to be on this stage, playing for such an incredible girl. Perhaps I was supposed to be with my old friends and family, laughing with them?

[_All of this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_]

Perhaps I was supposed to be at home, going to school without a worry?

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything_-

[_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_]

[_Don't let me die here_]

[_There must be something more_]

_Bring me to Life_-

_[Wake me up]_

_Wake me up inside_ [_I can't wake up_]

_Wake me up inside_ [_Save me!_]

_Call my name and save me from the dark [Wake me up_]

_Bid my blood to run [I can't wake up]_

_Before I come undone_ [_Save me!_]

_Save from the nothing I've become_

No…perhaps I was supposed to be nothing, broken and dead. I was supposed to be left in the dark, forgotten.

_Bring me to life_

[_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_]

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life-_

The last notes of our song were lost in the cries of the audience as they jumped and screamed. Their faces were hardly visible in the sea of darkness that surrounded the stage. As I released the strings of my guitar, my eyes finally met the only fan I was interested in. Our eyes met and she smiled that radiant smile of hers, clapping along with the rest of our enthusiasts.

That's really why I hadn't given up. Her eyes and smile remained in my memory when I wrote this song. I didn't realize it at the time. She was the one I was crying out to for help.

I turned my attention back to the front. As she let the crowd scream, I glanced back to see my other band mates chilling out, soaking in the attention. Our quirky bassist stood along the very edge of the stage, reaching down to grabbing fans. He wasn't alone in that motion. The girls shrieked and hyperventilated at the attention. Somewhere from the crowd a couple of catcalls surfaced.

Soon the incoherent hollering fused together into a demanding chorus of "One more song! One more song!"

The girl looked thoughtful and took a quick look at us. I nodded, as did the rest of the band. Why not? Upon noting the glimmer in her eyes, I knew she would make the fans beg just a little more before she gave in.

Grasping the microphone, she strode across the stage front. "All right, are you enjoying this thing?"

A couple hundred voices shouted back, "Yeah!"

She shouted back, voice amplified, "What did you say?"

"YEAH!"

"And what do you want now?"

"One more!"

She smirked, toning down her voice, "And who are we to den…?"

The exited screamed created by her voice washed away her last words. Being less than 10 feet from her and I couldn't even hear what she said. We moved back to let her sit down at the piano, her one true treasure in life. The rest of us waited while she began to play, the first gentle notes hushing the fans.

We continued to stand by silently. I glanced around once more, taking in the moment. We really have come a long way in so few years.


	3. Chapter 1

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~| **CHAPTER 1** |~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**Capital City, Orb, CE 70: Spring **

"Kira! Over here!" Athrun called out. Entering the cafeteria, Kira looked over and found his friend waving. He quickly walked to where he sat and took a seat across from him.

"What's up?" Kira asked.

"Nothing new," Athrun replied before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Just long exhausting tests. You?"

"Same thing," Kira said, "except I got stuck helping Mr. La Flaga with some random project again."

"Wow, you're definitely teacher's pet, even on finals day," Athrun commented. He waved again and then stopped. A second later, Lacus sat down next to Kira.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hi, Lacus," they said together. She giggled and looked around. They had gone through a lot together since third grade. Though until recently, their trio had been lacking quality time.

"Have you heard?" she asked. They looked at her, waiting for more. She continued, "They're going to close down Artemis next year. Apparently the funds are too low for them to continue supporting this school."

"I guess that means we're attending Orb Prep next year," Athrun said. "Most people in Artemis will be choosing between Orb Prep and East Star Private. It's really a toss up."

"I'm opting for Orb Prep myself," Lacus said. Overly loud screeches carried around the cafeteria to them. But none of the three turned to look at the ruckus.

"Uh…how's it going with Flay?" Athrun asked slowly. "You two seem to be…distant lately."

Kira sighed. "Yeah…actually, I broke up with her."

The two stared at him with mixed emotions flying across their faces. Most of them involved relief or joy. Lacus asked slowly, "Why? Did something happen?"

Kira winced but said, "Yeah, nothing good. I…don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Okay," Athrun didn't look convinced but accepted his friend's decision. Lacus smiled and finally opened her bag to pull out her lunch. Athrun wanted to state the obvious so badly. He knew how often they both walked around the same tree but never caught each other. An endless circle.

He remembered the day that Lacus and he told Kira about their engagement and the look in Kira's eyes. His amethyst eyes took on a wide, glassy gaze. When he turned his gaze away from them, Lacus's own eyes lowered. It made Athrun smile inside and outside when they told him the next part. That they broke that engagement off.

_"It was a political deal between our parents," Athrun explained, "but we feel more like siblings than…well, you know, lovers."_

_"So if you broke it off, then why are you even telling me?" _

_"Because you're our best friend! You have the right to know."_

The obnoxious ringing of the bell wrenched Athrun from his train of thought. He snapped to, noticing Kira and Lacus were happily chatting away about…their finals, right. Those two were probably among the few who would talk about school work during a break. While they talked on and on, it was Athrun who noticed a couple more mentally exhausted teens join them.

"Yo!" Tolle practically shouted.

Kira jumped, looking at his friend while Lacus giggled and greeted her female companion.

"How are everyone's finals going?" Miriallia asked.

Every teen face present suddenly turned fatigued or winced. Athrun sighed, "Math was all right, but I think I failed the second half of the language arts. The comprehension was just too much for once."

They laughed and agreed on that note. They all shared the same teacher and she taught one tough class. Suddenly, the growing silence around them alerted them to the little fact that class was about to start. The group of teens packed their things up and strode towards the cafeteria entrance. Before each student went their own way, Miriallia asked the newest leading question on most students' minds.

"What about next year?" she wondered aloud. "I suppose we won't do 9th grade at Artemis, right?"

"No," Tolle agreed. "My family got the notice a couple days ago. I was planning on East Star."

His girlfriend stuck her tongue out at him while Athrun shrugged. Athrun, Lacus and Miriallia all said, "Orb Prep."

Tolle laughed and wrapped an arm around Miriallia's shoulders. "I guess I better sign up for Orb Prep then! What about you, Kira?"

It took a moment before he snapped out of his quiet daze. "What?"

"What school are you planning on attending next year?" Tolle asked again.

"Probably Orb Prep as well," he replied rather quietly. They paused and peered at him for a moment.

Lacus was the first to speak. "Is something wrong? You seem kind of down today."

He shook his head. "Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so it hasn't been a great day. Add Flay in and it's a nightmare."

"So you did break up with her?" Tolle echoed with a grimace on his handsome features. Next to him Miriallia nodded. "We heard her whining earlier about it."

"Let her blow all the hot air she wants," Athrun said in a dismissive tone, waving a hand to punctuate his statement. The two nodded.

"But I'm curious," Miriallia began, "why did you two break up, Kira? Kira?" They turned from each other and noticed that Lacus and Kira had walked on.

"See you in class." Lacus giggled then added as an afterthought, "Which is in three minutes!"

In an instant, the dilly-dallying trio shot down through the halls to their next final. Soon, a couple of classrooms witnessed a student walking in calmly into the room then followed by a panicking one as the ringing bell commenced the next final.

The bell rang one final wail for the year, releasing the young crowd to their summer activities. Everyone was grouping up to say goodbye or gossip about their plans. By the gate, Lacus caught up with Kira before the others arrived. He stood leaning against the tall grey gates with his back to her, amethyst eyes staring off into the blue sky. For a moment she stood a short distance away. She had always loved, even envied, the color of his eyes. A moment later the small smile that had graced her lips slowly faded.

Lacus stepped closer and noticed an awful bruise on the nape of his neck. It didn't look too old as the colors were still dark and angry looking. How did they all miss that?

"Kira," she greeted him as she rounded the gate.

At first it seemed like he didn't hear her but then he snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, hi, Lacus." He gazed at her concerned face then added, "Is something wrong?"

"I just…it's…that bruise," Lacus stammered awkwardly. "On your neck. It's awful."

Kira stood and quickly blurted out his explanation. "I fell down this morning. It's nothing really."

Lacus nodded, not believing him, but didn't say anything more as they were joined by Athrun and the rest of their large group.

"Well, I guess this is it for the year," Miriallia said. "Most of us won't get to meet again until school starts again."

Half of the group nodded. Athrun had announced months earlier that his father, part of the national council, was going on a business trip this summer and would be taking Athrun with him. As for Lacus, her parents were sending her to Scandinavia for the summer to spend time with her aging grandmother. Miriallia, Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey were enrolled in a summer class to keep busy. Between Shiho, Nicol, Yzak and Dearka, they would find something to occupy their summer. The pink haired girl turned her gaze back to Kira.

"Any plans for summer, Kira?" she asked. The question drew attention to the quiet member of the group.

"No, not really," he replied hesitantly.

"Maybe you hook up with us later," Shiho suggested then jerked a thumb behind her. "Those two morons make for lousy companions."

Dearka settled for pouting while Yzak glared and snapped back, "Oi! Like you're one to talk, Hahnenfuss!"

Kira finally gave a short chuckle. They stood for a moment while Yzak cooled his temper down enough to be civil. Meanwhile, a black car pulled up and honked once. Athrun peered over and saw the license plate.

"My ride," he said. "I have to pack for this trip tomorrow."

"So you're leaving already? I thought you weren't leaving for another week or so," Dearka said after he pushed Yzak back from a certain smug brunette.

"Since we're all going to Orb Prep next year, how about setting up a meeting time for the beginning of school?" Miriallia suggested, popping a fist in her palm. "Then we can compare schedules again."

"I agree," Lacus nodded. "Maybe a half hour before class at the entrance would do."

"Sounds good," they replied.

"Well, see you in August!" Athrun quickly said as the car impatiently honked again. He hurried to where the vehicle sat humming and ducked in the back seat. The rest of the friends said 'good-bye' or 'see you later' before going their own way. Lacus hovered around until Kira and she were the last two.

"So, I guess see you later," Lacus slowly said.

"Yeah," Kira replied softly. "Um, have a fun trip, okay?"

She nodded once. "I will. Well, um, take care!" Lacus smiled and quickly walked to the newly arrived car. Just before closing the door, she waved. Once he waved back, the car drove away.


	4. Chapter 2

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~| **CHAPTER 2** |~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**Capital City, Orb, CE 70: Fall**

"Lacus!" Athrun shouted over all the chattering and shouting. The pink haired girl shifted to and fro trying to look at him through the crowd of students. Finally, her bright eyes found him by the first bank of pale gray lockers and she waved with a smile. She pushed her way through reunited friends and laughing teens until she was at his side.

"Sorry I'm so late. There was an awful traffic accident on the way here," Lacus apologized. "I guess the others went ahead to class?"

Athrun nodded and said, "They did, but they said when lunch comes around to meet up again."

"That sounds good," Lacus blushed.

"With that settled, shall we hurry to class?" Athrun pointed to the digital clock. "First hour starts in ten minutes and I haven't the slightest idea where to go yet."

Lacus giggled and held up her schedule, not worrying about displaying her ID or locker combination. "Same here. I have Ms. Ramius for Writing Composition this year."

"Second hour?"

"Yes," Lacus smiled. "So we do have classes together."

Athrun nodded. He continued looking through the mass of students before looking down at his watch. "Well, class now starts in eight minutes. The south wing is this way."

Lacus looked and saw that the commons split into the south, west, and central wings of the academy. She allowed Athrun to lead her through the thinning hallways, scanning the doors for their room number. The search took them across the main hall to the south hall. The plastic plate outside the door read S-213, Lita Gnary, Orb History. A few of their old classmates from Artemis Junior Prep were there already.

"Good morning, Miriallia," Lacus said. The auburn haired girl looked up from her _Photography_ magazine and smiled.

"Hey, Lacus. How was your summer?" She set the magazine down on her desk.

Lacus sat down beside Miriallia's desk. "It was wonderful. I brought some gifts back for everyone."

"Yay!" Miriallia exclaimed. "You better show me every picture you took, too!"

Athrun took a seat behind Lacus, dropping his binder on the desktop. "How was that summer class you and Tolle took?"

Miriallia sighed. "They canceled the class last minute. So we just hung out with the others all summer. Oh, and watch out: Yzak officially owes Shiho 100 bucks."

"What'd they do now?" Athrun rolled his eyes, completely unsurprised by his friend's rash actions.

"We were at the Marshall Beach a month ago," Miriallia explained, "and Shiho and Yzak bet the other on who could learn to surf and stay up the longest. Shiho won hands down."

The other two laughed at their silver-haired friend's expense for a minute. Finally, the bell rang. The three friends sat down and faced the front as class began. Ms. Gnary stood from her desk and began their lesson with a crisp, "Good morning, class."

* * *

The bell chimed. It was far louder and irritating than the one at Artemis. The students had waited until the last fifteen minutes to get their schedules for the semester. Everyone was pushing and talking loudly. Music played over the intercom system. There was no school map in the main area, so finding his first class turned out to be more challenging than it should have been. It took a couple of minutes of random walking before he found the room numbers closest to his. Finally, he found room W-121, Language Arts II, Ruben Hall.

None paid him any mind as he chose a seat in the front. The teacher's desk was empty, save for a computer, some folders for the class, and the teacher's still steaming coffee cup. They kept chatting until the teacher walked in. He was a tall, scraggly man, dressed in blue denim pants and button up white shirt. The class didn't bother quieting down until he shouted, "Morning people!"

They sighed or rolled eyes before facing forward completely. He continued, "I see only a few familiar faces. That's good. I'm Mr. Hall, for those new to my classes. Here's what is lined up for this semester…"

Kira barely listened. He wondered how Lacus and Athrun were doing. He hadn't heard from them all summer, with the exception being an email from Lacus that could have been two pages long. It seemed like everyone had been busy bees this past season.

A sudden wave of giggles and snickers rang through the room as the teacher tried to erase the white board. The bright red marker wouldn't come off. It was quite entertaining to watch him scrub at the marks while he checked the marker over and over. It said 'dry erase' on the marker but the marks proved otherwise. Slowly, Mr. Hall nodded thoughtfully looking back at the laughing class.

"Okay, clever," he said, albeit cynically, "but very annoying. Who're the instigators? Come on, fess up!"

Students just kept snickered. Mr. Hall eyed each student carefully as he picked up his coffee mug. He scowled, taking a gulp, only to spit it out. The snickers morphed into thunderous laughter. Judging by the extremely nauseous look on his face, whatever was in his cup, it was awful.

"Who put…soy sauce in my coffee? Who!?" he gagged. "Confess or the whole class has detention!"

In an instant, most of the grimacing students were pointing to a smirking teen with a scar across his brow and a few at his smug partner, a guy with a shaven head and small goatee.

"Rats," the first sighed. A girl sitting next to him with black make-up caked on held up both her hands.

"Not me," she said, her countenance only slightly alarmed.

"Well, well, Davison Norman and Paul Day," Mr. Hall said bitterly. "Your reputations precede you. Why don't you two drop by detention after school today?"

"Yes, sir," they both replied, giving him the Hitler salute.

Mr. Hall took a moment to clean up before he continued on with the lesson, the bitter look never leaving his face.

* * *

The cafeteria was rather crowded compared to Artemis. It had taken Athrun a few minutes to get to where Lacus was sitting. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't the only girl in their new school with pink hair. He noted a girl who looked similar to her. Thankfully, she was hanging close to Flay, so it was easy to tell that she wasn't Lacus. But the new uniforms made it harder to find people.

Already at the table was Miriallia with Tolle draped around her as always, Yzak and Dearka bickering over something stupid, Shiho glaring at the two males, Nicol and then Lacus. At the far end, Sai sat working through his workbook quietly. They were a crazy bunch, but that's what he loved about them. He waited for Yzak to get in the last word with Dearka before saying something.

"How was your trip?" Nicol asked Athrun as he sat down with them. "Any fun?"

"With my father?" Athrun sarcastically retorted. "I wish. It wasn't that bad, but I was stuck listening to all these dull meetings half the day. We managed to spend some time in Shanghai during a festival."

"That's cool," Nicol replied, smiling. "At least you got to travel around a little bit. I was stuck listening to Yzak pick fights."

"Can it!" interjected an angry retort from the newly named topic.

"Be nice, Yzak!" half the table shot back.

Shiho sighed, "Are you really sure about letting him run for president?"

"Not interested this year," Athrun replied. "I heard the competition is stiff this semester."

Yzak shook his head. "I'm not sure. The guy who is running against me is new. I heard he just moved from England." He gestured to where a young man with wavy blonde hair and a rather charming face was leaning over the red head, flirting shamelessly. Flay was soaking it all in just as shamelessly, thrilled at the jealously rising from her friends and admirers.

"He's got lousy taste if that's what he's into," Miriallia scoffed.

Athrun smirked. "On the bright side, at least Flay will not go bothering any of us if she's got a sucker to cling to." The group giggled. Athrun added, "Besides, Yzak has the temper to take on that new guy."

Yzak glared at him while Shiho nodded. "He's going to be a smooth talker. Lacus and I already met his mother, Mrs. Anna Wilson. She's quite the charmer herself, already in the inner circles."

When Shiho said inner circles, she meant the social gatherings, such as the high society level bridge meetings and tea parties. Only the wealthy and influential could ever hope to get in.

"Yippee," Athrun sighed, finally picking at his sandwich.

They sat in silence for a moment before Lacus asked, "Has anyone seen Kira yet?"

Suddenly the entire table froze. Athrun nearly choked as the thought struck him.

"No _–cough–_ I haven't," Athrun gasped for air as Nicol patted his back. "I honestly almost forget about him." Then he realized that wasn't a smart thing to have said as they all suddenly glared coldly at him. "I said _almost_, guys."

"Who talked to him last?" Tolle asked. "I'll be honest myself and say I haven't heard or seen him all summer."

"That's strange," Lacus spoke. "The last time I saw him was at the school gates when we were leaving. I emailed him all summer and got nothing. I thought he was just busy, since some of the teachers wanted his help over summer break with some projects."

"Forget the summer," Dearka replied. "I bet he's just keeping low so Allster doesn't get to him. It would make sense that we haven't seen him yet."

"Somehow I doubt Kira would miss us just to avoid Flay," Nicol reasoned. "Between all of us, what are the chances we haven't run into him yet?"

"There's always that odd chance he ended up at East Star," Miriallia thoughtfully added.

"I doubt it," Athrun sighed. "I find it more likely he's been kidnapped by the teachers for some technical projects."

"Still," Miriallia slowly said, "I find it too odd that we're still not seeing even a glimpse of him. I don't even remember him saying if he really was enrolling here for sure."

"The office should be settled down by now. So let's hurry and go see if they'll pull Kira's schedule for us," Lacus suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Athrun agreed. He turned his attention to eating his lunch so they could do just that. The rest seemed to catch on and spent more energy on eating. After a few minutes, they were standing up, ready to leave. Then the topic from earlier walked up to their table. He cast a charismatic grin and stood tall, casually. His attention seemed to be on Yzak.

"My name's DeAnderick Wilson," he began. "I understand you're my rival candidate for student government?"

Yzak smirked and stood before the newcomer. "Yzak Joule. Quite a gutsy move, running for student government at a new school."

He shrugged, not overly worried. "I won all the previous elections at my old academies. It'll be a cinch here."

Athrun quickly put in a word, "Well, good luck to the both of you. Just so you know Yzak can run a mean campaign. See you later."

Lacus, Miriallia, Tolle and Athrun left the candidates to their business and began dodging traffic towards the office. Thankfully, only a couple of students were waiting there. The three ladies staffing the front desk were pushing papers around and making calls to various people. Lacus stepped up to the desk and waited patiently. Finally the oldest of the three hung up the phone.

"May I help you?" she asked with a touch of exasperation.

"Um…we're looking for a friend of ours," Lacus explained. "But we're not finding him. Can we get his schedule or lunch period?"

The woman looked ready to say no, but changed her mind. "Let's see…what's the name?"

"Yamato, Kira."

"Kira Yamato?" another voice asked. The four friends turned to see a blonde girl standing behind them, holding a folder in her hands. The expression on her face was of hopeful curiosity.

"Yeah," Athrun said. "He's a friend of ours since elementary school. Do you know him?"

"Does he have…brown hair with violet eyes?" she asked.

They nodded. "That's him."

"That's probably my brother," she exclaimed.

Silence. Miriallia blinked and looked over her again. "Your…brother? Are you sure?"

The girl scowled and plopped the folder on the front desk. Reaching into her bag, she then withdrew a wallet and opened it to reveal a picture of two kids. One was blonde – her – and the other was a familiar boy.

"That's Kira," Athrun said firmly. "We met him in about second or third grade."

"That's when he changed schools," she said, shoving the wallet back into her bag. "Our parents weren't getting along so his move him to another school."

Lacus's eyes brightened. "Oh! Kira mentioned you many times since we met. You're…Cagalli, right?"

"Yup!"

"So have you seen him today?" Tolle interjected.

To their disappointment, she shook her head. "No. I don't think so. But it would be nice to see him again."

The woman frowned and pecked at the keyboard again. Then a second later she did it again. "Is it Y-A-M-A-T-O K-I-R-A?"

"Yes ma'am," Lacus replied. The woman pecked into the computer again.

"I'm sorry," she began, "but we have no one by the last name 'Yamato' registered in our school. Or by the first name 'Kira' for that matter."

"What?!" the five exclaimed.

The secretary smiled sadly. "I also searched within the school district, just in case he enrolled with East Star. No luck either. I'm sorry."

* * *

The impatient ringing of the lunch time bell snapped the students' attention from the lesson. As the cranky old teacher was shouting off the homework assignment, the class began leaving the room. Kira slowly searched the halls for his locker again, now that he had time to look for it. He finally found the locker in the East wing. Many lockers were marked with stickers or flyers. Down the hall he heard people shouting over something. It was that same guy from class with a shaved head picking on some scrawny freshman.

Looking around he saw all the new faces. Each student was so different from the people he knew in Artemis. There was no uniform; everyone worn what they wanted. Honestly, this was the first time he had seen so many clashing people together in clichés. Some were obviously empty headed girls with no interest in anything but boys ad sex. Others were jocks flirting with cheerleaders, nerds wearing glasses, geeks working on some laptop, a couple possible drug addicts and gothic teens hanging around. Scattered here and there were groups of a bit of everything. And then there were people like that bully in the hall who seemed to be in a group all of his own.

Kira found a seat away from most of the people, not sure where to fit in. In turn, everyone left him alone. He watched the new crowd go about their usual routines. Most of them probably knew each other from junior high and even elementary school.

The bully entered the cafeteria and sauntered over to a loud raven haired girl, trying to appear charming. She didn't look amused by his advance. In fact, she gave more than just the impression that she was annoyed. When he moved a hand towards her, she slapped him hard and stormed away. A couple onlookers laughed and retreated from the humiliated guy.

Nishi Public Academy would definitely prove to be an interesting place.

* * *

"Anyway of knowing where his transcript got forwarded to from Artemis?" Athrun suggested.

The lady pecked again and shook her head. "Well, looking at that old file, it doesn't show the transcript being forwarded to any school. I'm guessing they took the records from the school them selves. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Thank you," Lacus said softly. The disappointed students stepped out of the office and stood quietly. Lacus wrapped her arms around her body.

"Athrun…I'm worried," she whispered. "Why isn't he here? He said he was coming here, right. Where is he?"

Athrun rested a hand on her shoulder, knowing it would do little to comfort his friend. "Let's check by his house after class. We'll take it from there. Okay?" Tolle and the girls nodded.

After class had finished for the day, Athrun and Lacus met Cagalli at the front doors. The three waited another a minute before a fuming Miriallia stormed up to them.

"Tolle's not coming now!" she raved. In the distance, Athrun noted a sheepish Tolle and sighed. He said nothing, however, against his friend. Instead, he led the girls out the school gates. As they walked in the last summer sun rays, Lacus and Mir held an animated conversation with Cagalli. She struck Athrun as the complete opposite of Kira. But not at all unpleasant.

He stopped. Lacus noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

He pointed to the cream house that Kira lived in. The changes were subtle but there. The flower beds were filled with lush rose bushes, rather than the bright pansies and tall white tulips Mrs. Yamato loved. New stepping stones created a path across the green yard. Even the parked car was different. Lacus stared. "Mrs. Yamato never wanted roses before."

"They might have redone stuff around the house. Let's check it out." Athrun was the first one to the front door. He knocked. A dog barked, making three of the four exchange strange faces. What sent petrifying surprise into everyone's features was when an older, blonde haired woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, we're looking for the Yamatos?" Athrun awkwardly asked.

"We just moved in this past June," she shook her head. "I didn't really meet the previous family."

"Wait," Lacus gasped. "Did they just move? Is there another address?"

She shook her head again. "I'm sorry. They left no forwarding address. The place was empty when we moved in. The realtor said it was sort of abrupt, saying the house was on the market since early May."

"Thank you." She nodded kindly and shut her door. The four teens began wandering back towards Lacus's home.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Athrun yelled furiously. "He never said anything about moving!"  
"Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Yamato didn't tell him," Lacus suggested, eyeing the concrete under her feet

"No," Athrun retorted, clenching his fists. "He knew. Even before we left, I knew he was hiding something." He waited for Lacus to add something. "Oh, come on, Lacus. He was acting weird."

"But it doesn't make sense," Lacus trailed off. Miriallia looked away, feeling just as hurt.

"I know," Athrun said.

Cagalli sighed. So close and now so far away.


	5. Chapter 3

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~| **CHAPTER 3** |~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**Orb Capital, Fall CE 70**

So far, Cagalli was proving to more than just a handful than they could ever imagine. Sure, granted, she was smart and fun to be around like Kira was, but her mean streak was too much at times. Somewhere in the beginning of the semester, among all their conversations, it slipped out that Flay and Kira were once an item and it ended badly. That was all that the fierce blonde needed to wreck havoc on the red-head.

And so began the longest, craziest string of pranks in the history of Orb Prep Academy.

"Cagalli, let's go already!" Lacus called impatiently, still patting her hair dry with a fluffy pink towel. The two were still in the shower room with Lacus waiting at the entrance for Cagalli. She claimed to have left something in her locker, but Lacus seriously beginning to doubt that. Cagalli was forgetful, true; however, it shouldn't take her six minutes to retrieve a forgotten thing.

Finally the girl hurried out of the showers, zipping her pack shut. And there was that indisputably coy grin on her face.

"Cagalli, what did you do this time?" Lacus asked nervously.

Her friend waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing, Lacus. Don't be so paranoid. Now let's hurry or we'll be late!"

"It's just a Student Government meeting," Lacus reminded her. "Not class. Or are Yzak and Dearka that cute?"

Amber eyes narrowed. "Ew, Lacus. No way. Athrun was sitting in and he had the book for my next class."

Again, Cagalli's blonde moments at work. She left her law textbook behind in a class and Athrun happened to pick it up for her. Athrun was right: Cagalli was more high maintenance than her twin ever was. Lacus's mind slipped back to Kira as they walked towards the Student Government room. It had been some time since they heard from him. Flay had already made it apparent she hadn't heard from him since last year either in the form of one of her fits.

The brat had stormed up to their table at lunch, demanding to see Kira. It took most of lunch to convince her that Kira hadn't enrolled at the school or anywhere else they knew. No one could see why she cared, considering she spent much of her time hanging off DeAnderick's arm. It was a new running joke that his association with Flay Allster led to his failure to win the seat of Student Government President. In fact, he failed miserably against Yzak and the older candidates.

Suddenly, a couple of screams echoed down the hall, forcing Lacus to jump out of her daze. She, along with all the students in the hallway, turned and glanced down the hall where the showers were. Lacus whirled around and gawked at a shaking Cagalli. And she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"What did you do?" Lacus whispered anxiously.

"That depends," was all she got before Cagalli pulled her down the hallway quickly.

Dye. In the shampoo. Lacus couldn't believe, and yet did, that Cagalli would pull some stunt like that off. Meer's pink locks were now horribly streaked with blue while a sulking Flay's red hair was now tinged with an awful green. Most of the students found the prank hysterical. For a majority of the class, the students kept casting glances back at the poor brats before lapsing into a fit of giggles. About 25 minutes into the lecture of African history, Meer stood up screaming yet again in a frenzy of brushing herself off. Flay soon joined her.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Aisha Waltfeld demanded. A couple other girls shrieked and jumped up. A moment later Lacus and Miriallia saw why. A couple of little white feeder mice were scurrying away. Lacus knelt down and scooped up the poor critters before they were stepped on and sighed. Cagalli was definitely in over her head this time.

Miriallia leaned over and whispered, "Where does she get these crazy ideas?"

Lacus giggled, "I have no clue."

The brunette giggled, too. After a few minutes of chaos, the class was finally settled down. Lacus announced she had the mice and Mrs. Waltfeld dismissed her so the mice could be returned to the science lab.

After a mouse-disturbed class, the girls weaved their way through the crowds to the cafeteria where the guys all waited. Athrun was busy finishing an assignment while Tolle and Dearka were messing around as teen-male culture dictated they do. Shiho fell into the seat next to Cagalli soon after.

"I hate philosophy," she grumbled. "People over think too much. Guys, watch it." Tolle and Dearka paused when she nodded towards the corner of the cafeteria. A couple teachers who played lunch time monitors. One did not attend Orb Prep Academy just to fool around, even on break times. The two boys sighed and settled for drawing awful doodles on their homework.

Athrun finally shoved his books into his bag. "So what did you do this time, Cagalli? Rumors are flying."

The blonde grinned. "Why would you assume I did anything? Flay's just nuts."

He only rolled his eyes. So help him, her wild personality was just one of many things he adored about Cagalli. A moment later, his amused expression turned into a laughing one. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Flay never looked better," Dearka agreed. Shiho turned around and swiftly looked away, snickering as well.

* * *

**6 Months Later: **

"I really miss the colorful hair do," Cagalli giggled, referring to round two of the hair coloring which took place only last week, this time, by another's hand. "Maybe I should use permanent dye next time?"

Athrun chuckled. "Cagalli!"

"I hope they both trip and fall into their lunch," Cagalli seethed, glaring at the red and pink haired harpies strutting through the cafeteria.

"Now, now, Cagalli, there's only so far your pranks can go," Lacus said softly.

"Come on, Lacus," her blonde friend whined, "they deserve everything they get. Mice or messed up hair. Besides, that's the main entertainment for the class!"

Lacus didn't say anything more. There was just no convincing Cagalli otherwise. Instead, she switched topics. "Is everyone attending the charity ball?"

Cagalli immediately grimaced at the mention of 'ball'. Then suddenly that sour look morphed into delight. "Wait, I just remembered something about that. It's been cancelled!"

"Cancelled? The Annual Charity Ball?" Lacus exclaimed.

"My father said something about an international leaders meeting taking place here in Orb. I guess a couple of countries are trying to pick a fight and Orb's trying to help prevent that from erupting. But anyhow, it overlapped the silly ball so they just cancelled it." Cagalli grinned at her good fortune. Being the Head Representative's daughter often required her to attend some awfully boring and tedious events.

"I heard about that from my father," Athrun replied. "I'm not quite sure why they're cancelling it. It must be bad if they couldn't reschedule it. It's kind of disappointing."

Yzak grimaced. Formal balls meant tight stuffy clothes and old people chattering and girls swooning. "I think they just couldn't get the people needed to work on it on time plus the budget was messed up. So they said next year."

Half the table sighed. "That's a little lame," Miriallia criticized. "It's such an important event for the petitioning organization. I thought the ball was for the Children's Medical Fund this year? It's horrible to throw that aside like that."

Lacus nodded, "I agree. That's a lot of funding they're not going to be getting that they need."

"Another weekend free for other things, on the brighter side," Yzak said. "Anyone have their summer plans yet?"

"No idea," was the universal reply. For a minute each mulled over the wide selection of summer fun. Miriallia offered her grandmother's summer cabin on an eastern island where they had a few horses and a hot spring. Cagalli recommended checking out the big country side fair mid-summer. Apparently, some friends from her last school were part of a rock band and where playing there. Nicol looked interested in checking out the band before then. Lacus thought some girls' only night overs would be a definite blast. The boys came up with yacht trips and beach fun. Of course, it was Shiho who brought up the National Celebration Ball that would be the event of the year hands down. Orb would be celebrating its 250th anniversary as an independent nation.

Nicol tucked the list away as the lunch bell rang, signaling their next final. Summer was almost there.


	6. Chapter 4

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~| **CHAPTER 4** |~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**West Island, Orb, Fall CE 71:**

The students hustled around, struggling against one another to enter their classrooms. One such student was a raven haired girl grumpily bumping through the students. She didn't care if she hit them or not. But she did care when she rounded the corner and into another student. Landing hard on her ass, she straightened up to glare at the other fallen person. Actually, it was a guy…the newish guy. The one who transferred from another school just last year. Up close, the girl admitted to herself he wasn't bad looking at all. Chocolate brown hair and deep amethyst eyes…he was a catch. No one really knew much about him. Throughout the classes he remained silent. Occasionally she saw him writing in a black notebook…the same notebook that had fallen open on top of their combined pile of papers and books.

"I'm sorry," he immediately said in a very quiet voice. She said nothing and starting gathering her things up. In a slight of hand, she pushed the notebook between the pages of her large notebook and stacked papers on top to better hide it. As she sorted the mess out, she pushed random papers of his into their own pile. It seemed to work, as he never asked for a certain notebook. The girl stood up abruptly and walked past him with only a "Watch it next time."

Once out of sight, she pulled the book out and opened it, curious eyes scanning its words. They were lyrical poems from the layout of the dark text. They were sad words, full of surprisingly familiar emotions. Most were untitled and just scribbles. Maybe only a forth of the pages held fully written poems. The rest were just words poured onto a page. She flipped to one random piece and read through it.

The bell chimed its monotonous tune, starting the next period, jarring her from her reading. Slamming the notebook shut, the girl wandered down the now empty halls, ducking once or twice to avoid a teacher. She scoffed at the various classrooms busy with class. One door in particular she ducked to avoid the small window before hurrying down the halls. Honestly, she had no idea where she was wandering to. Anywhere but class. A sound drifted down the vacant halls to her; drums and guitars. She stalked to the music rooms. Hardly ever in use by classes, the band practice rooms were more for karaoke, individual practice, or even storage. She always thought it strange that of all schools, the low class n' trashed Nishi Public Academy held quite the music lover collection. Hell, there was even an audio visual class that was the only real popular class in the school.

But it wasn't always like that.

She heard the stories of how Nishi was a prestigious academy. The rumors say a student run organization started in NPA caused some serious trouble, thus tarnishing the school's reputation. The school's funding was dropped and no longer attended the greatest competitions and festivals in Orb. The students decided to throw their uniforms away the next year. Nishi's golden years were now long gone. The school the girl entered in freshmen year was a mess. But it didn't matter. It was only high _school_.

The teen quietly entered the room where the music was coming from. It was a good song. Vocal-less and raw but nonetheless invigorating. Three familiar students were playing without noticing her. The girl on the drums was familiar from first hour. Straight jet black hair just past her shoulders with side sweeping bangs framing her sharp, flushed face: Deanna Ross. The goth girl was normally the left alone type.

Flanking her to the right was a boy more than just familiar: Paul Day. Smart ass playboy and there you have it, Paul in a nutshell. He had hit on her one too many times. And been slapped that many times and more as well. But she remembered him more from their middle school years. Paul the head bully (and he normally got away with it) and rumored street gangster. The shaved head, tattoos, and clothing seemed to attest to that rough lifestyle.

The third boy was just as familiar to her as Deanna was. The two were inseparable. No name came with the sight of his scarred face but she had heard it of course. A thin mark cut across the corner of his left eye nearly two inches. Again, he was just another familiar face from middle school but not one she bothered with. His eyes were focused down on his bass, playing behind Paul and his guitar.

With nothing better to do, she hovered in the doorway, listening to the music. Every now and then, Paul threw in random, incoherent vocals. Surprisingly, he didn't sound too bad. Finally the drums faded out abruptly. Deanna looked over to where her classmate stood silently. Finally the boys caught on and noticed her as well. Smirking, the one girl audience gave a short wave.

"Hey," she said. "Not bad for a trio of lost causes."

Paul lifted the strap of his guitar from around his neck. "Skipping again, _Amy_?"

"Of course. What's it to you, Day?"

"Nothing," he said. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing really," Amy said. "I heard you guys playing and decided to check it out. It was good, for a single bass and guitar. I didn't know the badass bully even played guitar."

Paul shrugged. "Took it up seventh grade, I think. What do you do?"

Amy walked over to the piano and began playing a simple piece, while humming in a low tone for a minute. When she finished, she spun around on the bench and faced the trio again. "I play and sing, though I haven't sung in a while."

Paul smirked and leaned on the piano over Amy. "Not bad. You busy tonight?"

Amy gave a sweet smile before slapping him across the face. It threw the young man off balance only for a second. He never learned.

"Damn…not again."

"What do you sing?" Dave inquired, ignoring Paul.

Amy shrugged, "Depends. Why?"

"Dunno," he replied. "You don't seem like a teeny bop type. More like rock."

She smirked and said, voice dripping in sarcasm, "Did my clothes give me away?"

"Hey, Paul," Dave said, picking at his bass's chords. "How about we play that one song, number 3, was it? She can try an' sing to that."

"Oh great," Amy said while Paul nodded, retreating with his red cheek. "I'm the world's greatest lyrics-on-the-spot girl. But go ahead and play a round so I know what it is."

She listened at the three started up together and played a smooth, unchanging tune. About thirty seconds later the song stopped. Amy thought for a moment and nodded. Paul counted them in quietly and the three began again, fingers picking nimbly at the guitar strings, matching the beat of Deanna's steady tempo with Dave at his side.

Once she found the beat a few seconds in, she slowly sang. "_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more. I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret, and betrayal_." She trailed off and then the music stopped. Paul whistled.

"Nice," he remarked. "The lyrics weren't too bad, either. Sure you're not interested?"

She grinned. "Thanks. And not a chance, Day."

"Whatever. They're cool."

Once more, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. The three sighed and cleaned up the room. The two guys set the guitar and bass into their worn cases while Deanna stashed the drum sticks before packing her music into a thick folder. Amy said nothing as she turned and left. The next class was literature with the dullest teacher ever. Amy trudged along through the hall. Her black messenger bag bounced against her hip with each slow stride. Most of the students were chatting and bustling to the next class. Finally, when the hall split into a four way, she stopped, leaning against a corner.

She simply just watched.

Watched the people walk around. Watched as some acted like idiots or gossip about their hair and makeup. A smart few spread word about a pop science quiz or new project. Each individual just going about their day. Nothing important to her. Once more, the bell rang. But instead, Amy just turned around and leisurely wandered down the hall. Once or twice, she ducked behind a corner until a teacher passed by unaware. She at least learned something in middle school. A few minutes more and she was slipping out the school door into the crisp fall air.

Amy drew her thin jacket around her. Just another wasted day.

* * *

Heavy clouds choked out any sunlight from the island. As the wind blew the pouring rain, Kira meandered down the sidewalk, not paying any mind to the thinning crowd of students just outside of the school grounds. He never did. As Kira walked, his mind drifted back to middle school. Often he thought about calling his old friends or even visiting. But something always held him back.

He treaded down the sodden sidewalks and allies until he finally reached his house. The same aroma of his mother's cooking mixed with the moist air as he walked inside. The living room was dead silent while the kitchen was lit up. The woman stood at the kitchen counter hacking vegetables into pieces for a stew. When the door clicked shut, she looked back over her shoulder.

"Oh, you're home," she noted. "How was your day?"

"Same as always," Kira replied monotonously, walking towards his room. "I'll be doing homework."

"All right," came a quiet response.

Kira shut the door and flipped the light switch. He dropped his pack at the foot of the bed and collapsed on the soft piece of furniture. For some long moments he simply lay on his bed, staring into nothingness. With some effort, Kira finally pushed himself up to unload his backpack. Textbooks, a binder, pens and pencils…

The teen frown and looked through everything once more, then once more again. He began thumb through the binder just in case. Frustrated, he slammed the poor binder on his bed with a silent curse.

His journal was gone. He just hoped that if someone found it, that they didn't connect it back to him. The last thing he wanted was to be on a first name basis with the alleged psycho of a counselor.

* * *

Amy slammed her door shut and locked it. She pulled the notebook from her pack before throwing it to the floor. This time, she started from the front page and read her way through the crinkling pages. Her eyes kept picking through the lines until they were finally gazing on familiar words. As she slowly read each letter of the poem, an equally familiar melody came to mind. She softly began to hum it aloud, the words echoing in her mind.

It just felt so natural. Just like a time years ago that, in the end, resulted in absolute failure. Yet, despite that, an old creeping feeling came back to her, one she almost forgot about.

A slam on her door jolted Amy from her thoughts, soon followed by, "Amelia! Get out of there and do your fucking chores already!"

Amy glared at the wood, hoping the man behind would disappear into thin air.

"All right! Shit, just leave me the fuck alone," Amy shouted back. She got no reply, which was fine by her. Instead of wasting time arguing with him, she thrust the notebook under her pillow and stormed out of her bedroom. Not like there was much to do around the damn house anyway. She pushed the dishes into the cluttered sink and began running hot water. Not minding the hot water, Amy began scrubbing the grease and slime from the plates, determined to get it over with and move on.

Suddenly, she stopped, hands flushed from the hot water. The sound of forgotten giggles echoed through the kitchen again.

If Amy was anything, it was determined.

* * *

"So, where're you from?" The question made Kira jump out of his drowsy state as he promptly stopped. Beside him was the same girl he ran into yesterday. He exhaled a mist of crisp morning air. "What?"

The raven haired girl gave him a look that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Probably something akin to whatever a mix of exasperation and impatience was. She repeated slowly, "Where did you come from? I don't remember seeing you in middle school."

"I went to Artemis Junior Prep until freshmen year," Kira said. Amy balked.

"You were one of those stuck up bastards?" she said in disbelief. "Sheesh. But then again, I guess it makes sense. You don't seem to fit in with the rest of the class."

They resumed walking. Amy kept her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest, shivering slightly. Silence settled in for a few moments. At last, she took a steady jump forward with frustration. "Wanna get a drink or something? There's a sweet little café around the corner. That is unless you're the type that has to be to class obscenely early."

Kira frowned, not answering. Without another word, Amy grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him along. As she did, Kira almost stumbled. "Hey!"

The girl didn't relent as she led him to a corner café. He noticed it was one of the nicer buildings, with two sides made of large windows. A flashing neon open light was in the window closest to the door. Over the door was a rustic wooden sign reading, Sleepy Café. When an older couple walked out, the man held the door open long enough for Amy to catchit. Without a word, she went inside with Kira in tow.

Inside, Amy walked straight to her favored spot. With a sigh of content, she practically tossed her pack into the small booth and sat down. Kira sat across from her quietly. A waitress, a woman in her late thirties as least, came over to them.

"Hello, can I get you something?" she asked.

"Vanilla Mocha," Amy said.

Kira thought for a moment then said, "Just a Latte, please."

The waitress nodded and left. Amy leaned back in her seat. Her grey eyes gazed out the window. The street wasn't busy enough to interest her. "I'm Amy Walters. You?"

"Kira Yamato," he replied.

The lady brought their drinks to the table and set them down. When she left, Amy directed her attention to the steaming liquid. After another moment, she opened her mouth to say something but Kira beat her to it.

"Why the sudden interest in making friends?"

She shrugged, sipping from her cup. "Not quite sure myself. I do have something of yours I thought you might want back."

His brows furrowed, wondering what she meant. When she pulled out his lost notebook, he paled. "You took it?"

Shamelessly, Amy smirked. "Oops?"

He glared and snatched back the proffered notebook. "And I'm going to guess you read it, too?"

This time she gave a short laugh.

"What do you want?" Kira asked, frustration beginning to show in his voice.

"I would like your assistance with a little project I want to do," Amy explained, her self-assured smirk never fading. "It would be totally fruitless without your help."

"You have a lot of nerve," Kira shot back tersely. "First you take my stuff, invade my privacy, and now your asking for help?"

The girl sat, unfazed by his apparent distaste for her actions. Instead, Amy replied, "Let's put it this way: help me out and I won't rat you out to the counselor."

Kira froze, gaping at her. For a moment, he thought she wouldn't but then again, she didn't strike him as the sort to make empty threats. "Fine. What is it?"

"I'll tell you soon enough," Amy said. "Let's head for school and go from there."

They both laid down the money for their drinks and left the small café, walking through the streets towards the school. They only had about fifteen minutes before class started. Amy led Kira through the hallways, slipping past certain teachers.

"Is this going to take long?" Kira asked. "Class is supposed to start soon."

"Forget class," Amy retorted. "No point in going."

"Skipping class?" Kira inquired skeptically.

"Of course. I always do," Amy said. "Honestly, Mrs. Dooley is not fit to be a history teacher. I mean, damn, the old hag can't read and she's awful to listen to. Here we are." She opened a door and slipped into the room behind it.

"Shit," Paul cursed, breathing deeply as Amy walked in. "I thought you were a teacher. What are you doing here again?"

Kira closed the door behind them as Amy replied, "I had an idea that you guys might be interested in."

Deanna leaned forward in her seat and laid her drumsticks across her lap. "What?"

"I want to start a band," Amy said.

The room fell silent. Kira stared at the back of her head, gaping as if the raven haired girl had suddenly, for the lack of a better cliché, grown a second head. The bass player shared a long look with Deanna before chuckling. Amy frowned and looked intently at him with narrowed eyes. "Something funny?"

He shook his head, grinning. "It's just that after you sang yesterday, I thought the same thing. It's doable."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm sorry, but one guitar and one bass aren't quite up to the task. I think we would need one more guitar."

"Don't forget, I can add piano," Amy added.

"And we can do cool sound effects and record extra parts on the computer," the bassist added with a childish light in his eyes. "Who's he?"

The others seemed to notice Kira at last. Amy spoke, "This is Kira. Those lyrics I sang yesterday were his."

"I knew you didn't make those up." Dave ah'ha'd, then prompted, "Point being?"

"Yes…your point?" Kira said pointedly to Amy, still not quite sure what she wanted from him.

"Yesterday, when they played a short bit for me to sing, the first words to come out were from one of those poems you wrote. And it was great. Those are the kind of lyrics I want to sing."

"But why my writing?"

"A few reasons," she began. Holding up a finger she said, "One, I suck at writing. My highest grade in poetry writing was a D. Two, I'm sure these guys will have more than enough on their hands without needing to write lyrics. And finally, you have a knack for expressing those kinds of deep emotions. So?"

After a moment Kira reached into his bag and pulled out the familiar notebook.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do anyway. Besides, you said you'd turn me in if I didn't help."

She smiled. "Actually, I bluffed on that to make you tag along. I wouldn't go near that crazy woman even to wreck havoc on someone."

"Amy threatening to tattle to someone is the only empty threats she'll make," Paul laughed. Then he froze. "Hey, how about playing the guitar?"

Kira stood rooted to his spot, stunned. "W…what? I don't know much about music."

"I figured that," Paul said in a no-shit tone. "If you're interested, I can teach you to play. Then we'll have two guitars to play. And then you can be more like a member of the group."

Amy's eyes brightened. "So you're agreeing? To make a band?" she asked excitedly. When they began nodding, she jumped for joy. For a moment, she looked like a child who was just promised an extra scoop of ice cream, with her raised arms and bright smile.

"By the way," the bassist said, "I'm Davison, but _please_, call me Dave."

Deanna and Paul followed suit.

"Paul and Dave, pranksters extraordinaire," Kira replied. "I remember seeing you in class since day one."

The two grinned, obviously proud of their hard earned reputations.

"Now, where do we start?" Amy asked.

"How about where we left off yesterday? It was an awesome start to a song," Dave said.

"See, we wrote down all the music we've made," Paul explained. He laid out multiple manila folders stuffed with white sheets. "So we have songs piled up from middle school. But we need to edit them to fit in an extra guitar and some piano. And matching them with the lyrics is a biggie, too."

Kira and Amy dropped their bags and coats by the rest. He pulled out the black notebook and handed it to Amy. She opened to the first one she liked. "Here's the first song."

"Sweet," Dave said, book marking it with a scrap piece of paper. "Number two, right?"

"Three," Paul corrected as he handed the sheet music to Dave, Deanna and Amy for editing while he introduced the guitar to Kira, using his own black guitar. The chords, adjusting, everything needed for guitar 101 was thrown out in those next couple of hours. No one cared that they missed first and second period.

But they left for lunch, sucked it up and attended the last classes of the day. Eagerly, they met again after school. The guitar lessons and music editing continued. They decided quickly that the piano wasn't working for the first part of the song; they did like a couple of notes during the chorus. Kira had reworked the poem to be more lyrical during lunch and touched them up during his droning literature class.

It was probably two hours after school was out that they left, heading for the Sleepy Café. With warm drinks, the new team just talked. No yelling, no cursing, not even a harsh word. All that passed between the five were old stories and new ideas, which usually overtook most of their enthusiastic conversations. Their cups were long empty and cold before each one finally laid down their money and departed the café. The sun was quickly dropping down to the distant horizon, dying the cloudy skies in pinks and oranges. With a promise to meet the next morning, the group split ways for the night, each feeling more lighthearted than ever.


	7. Chapter 5

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~| **CHAPTER 5** |~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**West Island, Orb, Fall 71**

"You're late getting home, Kira," Caridad said, not looking up from the pot she was stirring. "That's twice in a row."

"Been busy," Kira replied before walking to his room and shutting the door. His room was smaller than the last house, and probably emptier; a bed, a desk with his untouched school work, some shelves with few things on it, and a closet with his clothes. His laptop ceased working after it was thrown around last school year. Many of his pictures from middle school with his old friends were lost, destroyed, or left hidden away. There were no pictures left in his room.

It really wasn't home anymore. It probably never would be.

He dug out his math and literature books to work on. Normally, he would just do the work in a lazy manner, barely keeping the old grades like the old days. Strangely, he gave up and left the books on his desk. It wasn't like he didn't know the assignment.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock. His mother entered. "Kira, I got a phone call a while ago. It said you missed your first classes. What happened?" Her voice was small and worried.

"I don't know," Kira lied, which came easier than he thought. "I was in class. Maybe the teachers forgot to mark the attendance sheet or something. It happens to the others a lot."

"Oh, okay," she nodded. "Dinner's in an hour, but Haruma said he wouldn't be back until late tonight." Then she left.

"Good riddance," Kira muttered.

* * *

The next morning, Amy showed up just outside the school gates with another guitar. It was in decent condition with a little dust. The black and blue paint was still shining. "It was in the storage room. My ex-boyfriend from hell, may he rot painfully, left it. It should do the trick."

"Sweet," Paul nodded with a smile. "This is gonna be fun. Shall we cut the first hour again?"

"Did you guys get phone calls saying you missed class?" Kira asked. They had begun weaving through the students towards the band room.

Amy scoffed, dismissing his concern. "Don't we all? I just say the old hag forgot to mark the attendance sheet again, if my dad ever gets the message."

"Ditto," Deanna and Dave said casually.

"I always answer the phone so I'm good," Paul smirked. "My dad don't give a rat's ass anyhow. He preferred I didn't go to school, actually. I go to piss him off and keep away from him."

"Sounds like you guys great along great with your parents, too," Amy rolled her eyes. They ducked into the rehearsal room without being seen and chilled.

"Raise your hands if you hate your parents," Deanna polled. Everyone raised their hands, Kira more slowly. It was a weird thing.

"Come on, Kira," Amy insisted. "You can't like them."

"My mother's not too bad," Kira said slowly with some uncertainty.

"My dad's a sweet man," Amy cynically retorted. "Simply put, I hate his guts. People, particularly parents, don't deserve shit if that's all they dish out."

"Ya know," Paul interjected, "let's not start the morning so sour. Practice time."

"I concur," Deanna said, ringing her cymbals at her percussion set up. Paul helped Kira set up the guitars and tune them. Amy played around on the piano while Dave set up his bass guitar.

The morning passed again quickly and they halted for lunch feeling satisfied. This time they were joined in their room by a friend from Amy's childhood. Em was a known guy around the school. He was already a single parent of a little almost-two-year-old girl named Emmaleigh.

"What's new, stranger?" Em asked, noting the new faces surrounding his friend.

"Paul, Dee, Dave, and Kira," Amy said, pointing to each one. "We started a band like, yesterday. This is Em."

"Way cool," Em nodded. "What brought this on?"

"Boredom?" Paul put in.

"Class sucks?" Dave added.

"Life sucks?" Deanna topped off.

They laughed and even Kira chuckled. Em shrugged. "Well, you're missing jackshit in the hag's class. Same shit as last week and the week before."

"I figured as much," Amy said, biting her sandwich again with a grimace. "I'm suddenly wanting a salad."

"Feeling fat?" Paul laughed, which only resulted in the remainder of the questionable sandwich landing in his face. "Ew!"

"Whatcha looking at?" Amy noted Em staring across the room. He shook his head and looked at Amy.

"Huh?"

Amy traced his line of sight and saw Olivia RaMare leaving the room. A mute young woman with red dyed hair and a unique sense of fashion, courtesy of her in-house designs. "Watch yourself. The last time you dated it didn't exactly go so well."

"I dated a crazy ass bitch last time," Em defended. "Liv's real nice."

"Just don't stick your dick in her and it might work out long enough," Amy replied, not really caring since he had a point. Olivia was nice compared to Emmaleigh's druggy mother.

Back in middle school, Em dated one of the prettiest girls in the school, Britanie. Large chest, creamy skin, slender legs, everything a guy could ask for. Underneath the ditzy smile was a monster. Needle tracks came and went on her arms and it was a game to bet which day she would appear in class ever sober. Amy hated the bitch before and after Em dated her and was anything but silent on the matter. It eventually drove the two friends apart when Britanie ended up pregnant with his kid. Kudos to Em, as he was the one who stuck around even after breaking up with her. After Emmaleigh was born, the crack head left the sickly infant with Em and his mother. Em made up with Amy and asked for her to be the official godmother and auntie for the child, which she agreed to. Since then, he played it straight and avoided dating, preferring to work and raise Emmaleigh without the drama trauma.

For the rest of the day, they attended the last couple of classes and met after school. Finally they departed for Sleepy Café. Hot coffee and sweet Danishes were unanimously voted a good ending to a day.

"Okay, if we keep this up, we could have an awesome song made up in another week," Paul pointed out randomly. "Maybe we'll get a routine down or something."

They nodded and continued sipping on their coffee. Amy asked, "How far do you think we can go with this? I mean, just a thing or all the way as in world wide famous?"

"World wide would be a dream come true," Paul declared. "After all this dinking on a guitar, it's refreshing to play seriously. We can write our own ticket to any place in the world."

"Before this started," Dave added, "I never really stopped to think about what to do with myself after high school. All I had was my bass and small group and no where do go. There was no aim until now."

Deanna nodded, "And now it's like this giant doorway appeared out of nowhere."

"You?" Amy asked Kira.

He kept staring at his drink for a while, not sure how to answer. At last, he said, "I thought I knew what I wanted to do, but now, it feels…limited and dull."

"And what was that?" Amy prodded.

"Computer programming," Kira said.

"Ick," Amy grimaced. "I get a headache just thinking the words. Computers are a hit and miss deal with me. I killed my old computer at home, which means I have to do my damn essays at the school or internet café."

Deanna said, "Who's doing the essay for Mr. Johsen?"

"Not me," Amy winced. "I don't get it."

"Me, too," Dave added.

Kira shrugged. "I normally would, but lately…"

"Welcome to the real world," Amy laughed. "My goal it to attend and do just enough work to kept from failing. Then I can pass high school without an issue."

"Great plan," Paul said.

"Hey," Dave said suddenly, "how about next semester, we all drop a class. Then we can all have an open period to practice more."

"I'm flunking algebra, second period," Amy declared.

"You need it to graduate," Dave retorted. She scowled at the unfortunate fact.

"How about fourth period, after lunch?" Deanna said. "That's art survey class for me. I think Mr. Render can drop dead any day. Says I need therapy or something."

Kira looked at her. "Art class, huh?"

The girl in black just looked at him. "Nothing better to do. Besides, Dave said I needed a more creative outlet."

"Plus it's great entertainment when she scares the teacher," Em laughed. "You should've seen her altered book project and that paper Mache ghoul she made. Totally wicked."

"Didn't anyone tell you that harassing the teachers is asking for trouble?" Kira sighed.

"Nope," Paul and Dave replied.

Amy added, "Kira's from a prep school, remember?"

"Okay, tell me, you miss it?" The muscled guitarist had this ridiculing smile on his goofy face.

Kira thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. Classes were harder, teachers were stiffer. You're surrounded by all these people but no one is really looking at you because they're too busy with themselves."

"No friends?"

"I had a lot actually," Kira admitted, remembering Athrun and Lacus. "We were pretty close growing up but I hadn't kept in touch after leaving."

"So, NPA or prep?" Deanna asked.

"Ah…NPA," he answered. His friends looked at him. "What?"

"Why trashed NPA and not up-scale prep?" Amy usually didn't care but curiosity had its way of getting what it wanted.

"For one, no awful uniforms," Kira listed. They laughed. "The class clowns are much more hilarious."

Dave clutched his heart and looked at his partner, a dramatic countenance on his face. "Whoo…what was that rush I felt just now?"

"Felt that, too, huh," Paul grinned. "I think, my good friend, that was a sudden boost in the ego."

Amy just groaned and smacked her forehead against the hardwood table of the booth they occupied. "Any more and your heads will implode."

"Cool," Deanna commented. "What else?"

"I guess it's nice to just do and be what I want," Kira finished.

"Here, here," they cheered.

They paid for their drinks and left the café. Just outside the door, Dave lit up a cigarette and inhaled the noxious fumes. Kira made no comment. Paul warned him that Dave was a smoker and drinker courtesy of his dad. Of both habitual problems, Dave had only broken away from the alcoholic one. Parting words said, the group split up. Instead of walking her own way, Amy tagged along with Kira this time. "Curious where you live, really."

"Nothing special," Kira sighed. "Trashed neighborhood, lousy neighbors, run down house."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Same here. My dad refuses put anything in to fix the dump. We're lucky to have basic utilities."

He nodded.

"Well, catch ya later," Amy said. She walked on past his house as he stopped.

"Later," he replied, though she probably didn't hear him. He walked into the house, greeted by the same "You're late again" from his mother.

"Been busy" was the same reply. Before he passed her to his room, she asked, "We got another call today. Do your teachers keep missing the attendance?"

"I guess," Kira replied.

* * *

The following morning they attended their morning classes and only missed the last class of the day. But after that, they tried to keep on their classes. After all, too many misses in any class would result in retaking the entire course and even being stuck longer in the school. Even Amy had admitted it was better to just do it and get it over with.

To make up their time, they took up lunch to work. Of course, on Paul's order, he and Kira cut their history class a time or two to practice the guitar, which was going well. Kira always left the guitar at the rehearsal room, feeling awkward about taking it home. He didn't want to risk breaking it.

Rumors began flying around the school about the strange closeness of the select group. It was as if everyone suddenly knew Kira existed. Not once since arriving had he had a conversation with anyone in the school. As he was dragged to the corner where Amy and Em sat, the invisibility had lifted. The hallway interaction between Paul, Dave and Deanna with Amy, Em and Kira did not escape the gossip of NPA.

Needless to say, the band was horrified that Kira had never really listened to anything but classical and ballad songs before and couldn't name a popular rock band. They took to bringing him up to speed on the hottest bands in the world. Strangely enough, Kira found himself drawn to the lyrics and upbeat music.

They all continued meeting after school and at the café later in the afternoon. The weeks were spent on guitar training with Kira and music editing for the others. Chance walked into them once more as they sat in the café, watching as a somewhat familiar girl walked in. Most of them remember her from a class or two. But she was more known from the words floating through the halls. She probably ranked in the top five sluts around. A fiery red head they called Black Widow, as displayed on her right shoulder blade. But she was hardly older than them.

"That's Karmella, right?" Paul said, eyeing her a little.

"Checking her out, Paul?" Dave snickered. "And what's with the long stare, Amy?"

Amy nodded towards her. "That case, isn't it for violins?"

"Looks it," Dave answered. "Can I guess what you're thinking? Because it sounds cool to me."

"Call her over," Amy said nonchalantly. "Let's see what she can do."

"I'll get her," Paul said quickly, jumping from his seat and walking over to the girl.

"What an idiot," Deanna ridiculed. "Men."

"Ouch," Dave feigned pain. "That's a little harsh, Dee. We're not all like Paul. I just hope whatever goes down that her reputation doesn't kick us in the ass."

Deanna rolled her shadowed eyes. Paul finally came back with Karmella in tow. The girl looked a little wary. Amy looked at her. "You're Karmella, right?"

"And you're Amy," Karmella threw back. "The perv here said you wanted to talk to me. What is it?"

"I just wondered if you played that violin?" Amy asked.

"Oh, this," Kara said. "I learned it from my mother since I was four. She played in college, I think."

"Ooh, college," Amy said. "Well, a long story short, we just started a band last month. We're getting ready to start playing our music. And I was just thinking that the violin would be a great addition. What do you think?"  
Karmella stayed silent for a while. Finally, she said, "You sure you want someone with _my_ reputation in your little group?"

"And who gives a damn?" Amy retorted. "I'm no Miss Perfect n' Sweet. But I would recommend cutting back." This she said in a lighter you-might-as-well tone.

"When do you practice?"

"How about the rehearsal room during lunch?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

Their newest addition proved to be a good violinist and was also familiar with the piano and a variety of other stringed instruments. The violin and piano were two instruments she claimed her mother insisted she study young. As a result, the first song went smoothly, which they aptly named 'My Tourniquet'.

"If we're playing all these sounds effects during these songs, I might consider recording the violin and piano and teach Kara to control them. What I wouldn't give for a synthesizer."

Amy agreed. Dave proved again and again to be a talent with the computer in manipulating recorded sounds to play. With the first done, they moved through their second song quickly. Until they started skipping a couple of classes again and got caught. Ms. Roberts was on them quickly and fiercely like she normally is. And so began the detention. Only Amy could roll her eyes and care less. Paul took it easier than the rest but was still not cool with being stuck under the evil eye of the detention master, Mr. Caster.

After an hour after school of dull detention (during which Paul and Dave initiated a paper football war), they continued to the rehearsal room and then the café an hour later than normal. By then, no one cared.

"It's another month before class is over for the semester," Dave said. "Continuing what I said a while back, I think we should all drop our fourth hour class. Then we'll have lunch then fourth hour to practice in a row. All we really have is Art or AV class."

"Not bad," Amy said. "I won't miss my writing class."

Kira agreed. The computer class wasn't something he would actually miss terribly. "Fourth hour works."

They chatted for an hour or so more before finally splitting home.

Amy plopped down on her bed, actually smiling for once. It only lasted a moment, since she heard the front door slam.

_Shit, _she thought. _That bastard's home already._ She crept over and locked her door. She put her headphones on and blasted her music. But even it failed to drown out the banging and yelling at her door. When she noted the door latch giving way, she quickly grabbed her pack and left out of the window.

"Damn," she cursed. Another night out.

* * *

Kira walked in and saw his mother waiting for him. "Where have you been?" she scolded, though her eyes showed panic. "I got a call saying you were in detention, detention! For skipping class of all things. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, mother," Kira insisted. "Just nothing."

"Kira, you never skip class!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

The accusation in her tone was not missed. "I'm not doing anything," he argued.

"Honey, just talk to me and..."

"And what? Get better? News flash, nothing is getting better," Kira snapped. "Things are only getting worse and you know what, you just put with it."

"We're just trying to get our lives straight again," Caridad defended. "Uzumi made things very hard for us, you know that."

"I'm sure," Kira rolled his eyes.

The woman crossed her arms, glaring at her child. "You never answered me. What is going on that you're skipping class? Drugs? Gangs?"

"No! Damn it, I'm not doing anything wrong, okay."

"Bullshit," Haruma snapped. Kira winced. "Don't talk back to your mother like that."

"It's really nothing," Kira repeated. "Just a project with some friends. So we missed class to work on it."

"Is that why you've been late and missing your other classes before?" Haruma asked. "A lame reason, if you ask me, considering you wouldn't be in trouble for a class project."

"Well, it's not illegal," the teen shot back. Before Kira could move, the man was standing over him, with him being on the floor. He wiped the corner of his mouth of blood.

"I'm not tolerating any attitude from you," Haruma snapped furiously. Nothing more was said as Kira retreated to the confines of his room, the unfamiliar feelings of anger and frustration building up finally. The fighting was nothing new but still...drugs? Gangs? Where the hell did all of that come from? He paced his room, trying to calm down and not fall to pieces. Before he knew it, an urge for an old habit from a couple years ago returned with a vengeance, along with the past feeling long buried.

* * *

"You two look like shit," Paul stated bluntly at another laid back lunch in the band room. "Have been throughout class."

"Fuck yourself, Day. My dad was the usual bastard with a couple of extra rounds of whiskey," Amy sighed. "So I was out last night until _really_ late."

"Just a rough night," Kira replied quietly. The rest nodded.

"Well, let's get on with this," Amy announced. The music went more smoothly each time. They skipped right into fourth and fifth hour again on Amy's insistence. "Who cares" was her only and final reply, one they gave up arguing. Dave began recording Amy and Kara's parts to free their hands and attention for the other parts of the song. For a roughing-it group, it was turning out nicely.

They jumped but said nothing as Ms. Roberts opened the door to their rehearsal room. Amy almost laughed. "At it again, you…six. Quite a production you have going on here. I hope it's worth it, Walters. Out now!"

They silently put their instruments away and prepared for class when the bell rang. Amy led them out the door. Mrs. Roberts shut the door behind them.

"And do stop by Mr. Caster's on the way from your last class," the principal added.

"Shit," Amy grumbled.

"And I thought I was vindictive whore," Kara muttered.

Her only response was silence. Each student went their own way. Kira, Deanna, and Dave weaved through the students to law while Kara and Amy pushed their way to geography, leaving Paul at the nearby computer lab.

* * *

Maybe it was not worth it. But perhaps Amy thought it would be in the future. She had probably counted on that. Kira hoped so, too, as he entered the house early that evening. Caridad sighed and gave up saying anything to him. Haruma arrived later that night, drunk once more. There was a second male voice with his, but he didn't stay long enough. He left with a malicious chuckle that would frighten any wandering ghost.

Kira's first careless mistake of that evening was not taking care of matters with his mother before dinner, such as checking the answering machine for the messages about his detention. His second mistake would cost more dearly: not locking the door. Haruma walked in, furious. He said little as he grabbed Kira by the collar of his shirt and threw him back into the wall. Before he could react, Kira felt the man's fist connect with his cheek, sending him to the floor. Kira gasped for air when Haruma kicked him in the stomach a few times.

"I think we discussed about getting in trouble around here," Haruma spat. "It better not happen again." Then he left. Kira just lay there for a few hours. Like always, his mother never looked in and ignored everything. The house fell silent.

It was a couple hours later before he hauled himself into bed. He fell asleep in pain and woke up in pain. There was a slight bruising on his cheek. It would fade in a couple of days. As he changed, Kira saw the bruises on his abdomen were darker and tenderer. The one along his jaw line was also darkened. He grabbed his backpack and went down to the kitchen. Caridad was just getting up herself. As always, she looked tired.

"Hey," she said. He didn't reply. Instead he went straight for the door. She looked puzzled and added, "I may not be home when you get back this afternoon."

Kira cringed at the information and left for school, where he met the rest of his friends in the practice room.

"Fuck," Dave said as Kira walked in. "These detentions really are getting to us. Or at least Mr. Caster. Getting home that late made my old man blow. Figures that's the one night he's home!"

Deanna was quiet and withdrawn to a corner of the rehearsal room. She had been downcast and paranoid about anyone near her. Dave knew all that had happened, since he lived across the street and she always came to him for help, though always too late. Amy was bitchier than usual, sporting a new bruise on her neck. The same went with Kira, except he was quieter, almost timid like Deanna. Karmella remained silent, watching the teens around her.

"I assume things didn't go so well last night," Paul remarked, rolling his neck. He was also sleep deprived. So far, only Karmella seemed to be free of any turmoil.

"Let's not get into it," Amy snapped. "I really don't care. Shit happens. So suck it up and move on."

"No," Dave suddenly mumbled. Then more clearly, he said, "I think we need to chill. All we're doing is getting ourselves in deep shit. And honestly, we can't take it. Amy, if we do this thing, let's be careful."

"Whether we do this or not," Amy said, "we'll always end up in deep shit. And since we're here, I say we do it."

"Amy, it's not worth the trouble," Paul said. It was probably the first time anyone had seen such a serious side to the ass.

"Again, this has nothing to do with it," Amy protested. "I'm not giving up. Fuck the teachers, our parents, and fuck the rules. We're played by them before and look where we stand."

"Then you're a glutton for pain and shit, because it's only getting worse," Dave snapped. "Let's go, Dee."

He helped her up and the two walked out. The others left, leaving only Kira and Amy. Kira sighed. "Not everyone can be careless like you, Amy."

"You just care about the wrong god-damn shit," Amy hissed. Kira shook his head and left silently, leaving Amy alone in the darkened room.

Things returned to the old ways, but somehow, nothing really was the same.


	8. Chapter 6

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~| **CHAPTER 6** |~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**West Island, Orb, Fall CE 71:**

It was the last week of school. The following week was the beginning of the New Year's holiday and winter break for students. But the cheer wasn't felt. In fact, the days were chilled and grey. With nothing better to do and genuinely interested in the instrument, Kira found himself returning to the dark rehearsal room to practice with the guitar Amy left behind. The music and sound CDs remained forgotten from their last meeting.

When Kira came back the first time since parting, he had hoped to see everyone there again. But no one had returned. It had been a disappointment worse than leaving the capital. It was disturbing, being easily beaten back.

The lunch bell ended and he left the room, switching the lights off. Along the way, he saw Paul leaving the main area and his old partners in a corner together. Kira thought he had been pestering people more than usual, seeing how many people avoided him the last week or so. Opposite he saw that Kara was with, yet again, another guy, flirting shamelessly like before. Her clothes were as provocative as ever, with her form fitting blouses and miniskirts. There was no sight of Amy. The girl had completely withdrawn herself from the general population. He assumed she was probably still angry about, or rather at, the band.

His computer science, literature, and law classes passed by without his notice really. He hardly took notes. The same went with the walk home. He passed by the café, remembering their times together. The more prominent memory would be Paul slipping on a loose piece of ice and landing with his mocha. Poor guy, but it was hilarious. Kira shook his head. Of course, Amy's sense of humor had started to rub off on him.

Kira trudged into the house, shutting the door behind him. The place was dim, and quiet. Upon entering the kitchen, he found a note from his mother. Plain and simple, she was out until late with a friend of hers and he was on his own. The crumpled note was thrown into the waste bin. It had been a while since he had a quiet evening to himself. Now he wished he had brought the guitar home with him. The time would have been well spent.

* * *

"Emmaleigh, over here," Amy called out. The little girl tried to run over to the teenager but only managed to trip. For a year and a half, the little girl was slow in learning to walk and run, possibly an effect from being a crack infant from a crack whore. Amy helped her goddaughter up and proceeded to tickle her sides until she shrieked happily.

"Da-da!" she gasped. Amy laughed and let the girl go free. This time, she succeeded in running to her daddy.

"What's up, sweetie?" Em asked with a grin. "Did Auntie Amy get you again? Huh?"

The girl stuck out her lip and nodded. The two older people laughed more at the little girl's expense. Em handed her the small ice cream and let her sit quietly. Amy finally sobered up with a sigh.

Em shook his head. "So they quit, huh? After a little trouble?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah. Guess a couple of detentions and missed classes didn't sit well with them…losers. Sheesh, I've put up with more sh-stuff than they have. You don't see me complaining." Emmaleigh paid little mind to their conversation as Amy watched her eat.

"Well," Em said, "I'm sure you'll get another shot. You're talented. Something will come around again."

"That's what you said the last time, Em," Amy whispered dismally, turning her eyes on him.

"Third time's the charm, right?"

* * *

Deep, rich notes echoed through the room as his fingers picked at the strings. The tune was simple and not much to listen to, but it made the companion instruments sound their best.

"You're getting better," a voice cut into his thoughts. Kira glanced up from the strings to see Paul walk in looking bored. Before the door shut, he heard the voices of the students moving around.

"Hey," Kira said, setting the guitar aside. "What brings you back here?"

The bully shrugged as he picked up the music sheets. "Been thinking," he started, "and I was starting to miss this. It hasn't been long for this band, but Dave, Deanna, and I go way back."

"How far?" Kira asked. Paul straddled a chair, resting his arms on the back.

"I took up the guitar randomly about seventh grade," he said. "Didn't know about music in general but I liked it. Then I met Deanna and Dave. He taught me how to write and read the notes and we started just hanging. I faded out of my bully act and stuck with them since they've seen some of the same shit I do. Now that I think about it, we're all idiots, letting some shitty rules getting between us like that. Since when were we the kind to listen to rules anyhow? So I'm saying fuck it, playing by them gets us fucked, so let's fucking made our own."

Kira nodded. Paul stared at him. "Don't mind me but what the hell happened to you?" He was referring to the light bruising at his friend's neck.

Kira gave him a small smile. "Same as always."

"I'm beginning to figure that," Paul stated dryly. "Anyone I can knock the shit out of?"

Kira shook his head, "Sorry. Wouldn't work out so well. It…was my adoptive father."

"Adoptive, huh?"

"Yeah, my real parents died when I was really young," Kira explained, sitting down stiffly. His back was still aching from the previous night. "Things were fine until the end of middle school. From what I've heard, Haruma was fighting with Uzumi over something and things just got out of hand. He started drinking and coming home in a rage. So we left the Capital to here, to get away, but the drinking and fits kept going. Eventually, he just started attacking me. Now, just about anything sets him off. My mother does nothing; she just ignores it."

Paul nodded with a frown on his face. "I see. My dad's the same way, without the abuse normally. He usually just leaves me on my own since I refused to join up. That's where the gang rumors come from. Rotten family."

After a moment, Kira chuckled, raising a curious look from Paul. "So misery _does_ love company."

Paul, too, began laughing. "No shit. That's how we got together so fast."

"Now what?"

"Deanna and Dave will be back," Paul said offhandedly. "And I'm sure it'll be a cake walk to get Karmella back. Amy…she's one stuck up bitch, no doubt about it. Always has been. But she'll come around in time. I just hate to tell her she was right. In any case, I think we should tell the others to meet us tomorrow. I think the song is about there. After that, I got a couple more ideas."

Everyone came back just as Paul said, and it started again. The full band was playing over and over, perfecting the tune. Only the vocals were missing. Without her, they dropped their fourth hour classes for the following semester and started worked on a second song.

The problem they all had was that Amy refused to speak to anyone or to be seen outside of class; it was not going to happen any time soon. Paul and Kira caught Em on the way from school, begging for a hand. The young man frowned as he listened, nodding here and there. It took some convincing but he finally caved in.

"I got an idea," Em snapped his fingers. "At the local club, Crow's Nest, just off of Tobin Street and Crane, Amy and I are meeting there for New Year's Eve after I put Emmaleigh to bed. She'll be there and you guys can get her back then. She won't resist a spotlight opportunity."

"Thanks," Paul said, not quite catching his drift.

Kira didn't know either what that meant. Until they checked out the said club and saw the notice.

"You're kidding," Dave and Deanna gawked in unison.

A breeze swept by as they read and reread the notice. Kira sighed as Paul nodded slowly. "Yup, I get it. No problem."

Dave gave his partner a rather skeptical look. "We've barely practiced together. Now we have to hope she'll do it right in front of a huge ass crowd? You're crazy. She probably doesn't even remember the lyrics. We hardly went through the first part of the song together."

"I don't see any other way of getting Amy back quickly," Paul shrugged. "Besides, who cares what they think? Let's have some real fun."

"I'm in," Kira voted. The other three agreed and Paul asked to sign up.

The man operating the event was a lanky, balding man with big eyes. He wasn't too bad, as he was encouraging. "Don't get young people like yourselves playing rock music that's any good nowadays."

Paul filled in the form and stopped. "Band name…"

All at once, the others began laughing. Dave quipped, "What an idea! A name for our group! Man."

"Well, we need an idea at least for this thing," Paul said. "Any ideas? And nothing lame."

"Got ideas…" Dave said.

"…and they're lame," Deanna finished. Kara shook her head. Kira thought for a moment and took the pen from Paul to write something down, considering they had nothing better. Paul read it and thought it worked. No one else bothered to look or ask.

"That's it then," the man said, checking through the form. "We'll see you New Year's Eve, by 8, got it?"

"Got it," they replied and left.


	9. Chapter 7

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~| **CHAPTER 7** |~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**West Island, Orb, New Year's CE 71-72:**

The last day of school passed quickly. Paul took both the guitars and the music home. Everyone was thrilled as they passed their classes and now had a break. The air was cooler than it had been being Orb's winter time. Kara once wished they could get snow, which was impossible for a Pacific island country. Dave suggested that one year they should go to a northern country on New Year's for the snow.

The break between school and New Year's Eve was drawn out and tedious. Kira avoided being home as much as possible by hanging with his new friends. Any spare time that they were bored, it was spent working on their music. Deanna had an old percussion set years old but it sufficed. The practice was normally at Dave's place or Kara's. The favorite hang out was Kara's home, when her father was away, which was often. With Em's car, they could move the drums around but only occasionally. When they found Kara's place worked best, the drums remained there.

The morning of New Year's Eve felt like any other as Kira woke up groggily. He pushed aside last night's usual events and took his usual shower. The makeshift bandage on his arm had bled through. The small gash from the glass bottle reopened when he showered but less so than the previous night. It was easily controlled with new bandages. He had just dressed when his mother called for him. Someone was looking for him.

Kira read his clock. 9:13.

He walked out and saw Paul waiting in the entry, dressed in his normal jeans and black shirt. "Hey."

"What's up?" Kira asked.

"We have some last minute shit to do before tonight," Paul said. "They wanted to meet at the mall in half an hour."

"Thanks for the warning," Kira replied sarcastically. "Why didn't they say anything yesterday?"

"They just thought of it this morning. Deanna and her epiphanies," Paul rolled his eyes. "Let's just get moving."

"Hang on," Kira said. He grabbed his smaller pack and black jacket from his room and met Paul again.

"See ya later," he called out as they left. He barely heard his mother call back from the kitchen.

The rest of the day flew by within the blink of an eye, so to speak. They had breakfast at a local joint before Deanna and Kara took over. They wanted the group to look somewhat coordinated, like from the same genre. A couple of stores had the things they wanted and they were done in mere hours before moving to Kara's place. They practiced through the first song and into the second one. Dave was going all out on the sound effects with greater ease this second song. The practice turned into a wild time when Paul started a game of cards which involved to a water fight when Dave splashed Kara with his cup. The day just wore on.

"Let's get dried and ready for this thing," Deanna interrupted the fun. Reluctantly, they all agreed and changed. They were able to leave for the Crow's Nest just in time. The club was already starting to crowd up. Paul tried to check them in but to no avail. He went every which way and found no one to talk to. When the tough guy returned to the table, the other occupants noticed he seemed miffed. Kira left the table and weaved through the crowd. They lost sight of him but he soon reappeared appearing pleased with himself. Paul glared.

"We're good," Kira announced. "They'll just make announcements to be up on stage. Just listen for our name."

"Any sight of our esteemed leader?" Kara asked. Her grey eyes couldn't pick out a familiar face aside from her friends. The others didn't see Amy yet either.

"Let's hope Em was right," Paul breathed out slow. "Or we'll be quite a show."

The party kept going and going, every couple of songs a live band played. Most of them were all right. Paul and Dave couldn't get enough of criticizing them on this and on that.

The time ticked away, until Paul felt a hand on his shoulder. They all saw Em there, smiling. "Sorry if we're late," he said with Amy coming up behind him, "couldn't get Emmaleigh to sleep."

"No problem," Paul said.

"What's the big idea?" Amy snapped, and turned to Em. "You fucking invited these losers?"

"Introducing a new band, _Evanescence_," the announcer called. There was the welcoming cheer like with the other bands.

"Talk about timing," Paul said to Amy. She stared.

"What?"

"Are you gonna get up and sing or what?" Paul jeered in a friendly way. The group stood and made their way to the front. Em said he would watch their table. "Get going, Amy. I told you it would work out."

"But…"

"They never did quit," Em admitted. "You only thought they did. Now get your fucking ass on that stage, girl, and make it good!"

She glared but turned and stalked away. The group was setting up as she took the microphone. Before speaking into it, she looked at Paul and Kira.

"_Evanescence_, huh?"

Kira shrugged, "We needed something to get in."

"I like it," she smiled and faced the crowd.

"This is our song, 'My Tourniquet'," she announced in a clear voice. Deanna and the boys started up with the music. Dave arranged to play the piano and violin recordings and other back up vocals while Kara took his bass position. Amy heard the song and knew they put weeks into it when she hadn't. But the lyrics were still fresh in her mind.

"_I've tried to kill the pain, but only brought more.._." she sang into the microphone, her voice ringing through the club.

"_I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal…I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost-? My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation…"_

Amy walked along the front of the stage as she sang, looking into the eyes of the captivated crowd.

"_Do you remember me? Lost for long…will you be on the other side? Will you forget me? I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming. Am I too lost, to be saved? Am I too lost-? My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation…"_

She rocked her body to the instrumental solo. The song had come together in a wonderful, haunting tune. Finally the mic went to her red lips again.

"_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My wounds cry for the grave. My soul cried for deliverance, will I be denied, Christ, tourniquet, my suicide…_" The crowd cheered as she waved and placed the microphone back in its stand. Not a moment later, the sweet notes began pick up as Paul threw in a few notes of his own before letting Amy take the lead. Right behind her was Dave was toying with the synthesizer they'd borrowed.

"_You're too important for anyone. You play the role of all you long to be. But I, I know who you really are. You're the one who cries when you're alone._

"_But where will you go? With no one left to save you from yourself. You can't escape. You can't escape."_

Lighters began to appear in the air, swaying with most of the crowd. Occasionally a holler from the back rang out.

"_You think that I can't see right through your eyes. Scared to death to face reality. No one seems to hear your hidden cries. You're left to face yourself alone. _

"_But where will you go_," she sang and was pleasantly surprised to hear Kira echo just loud enough, "_Where will you go?_"

"_With no one left to save you from yourself. You can't escape the truth. I realize you're afraid [I realize]. But you can't abandon everyone. You can't escape. You don't want to escape._

The score Paul diligently wrote changed up a little, leaving only Dave taking up the borrowed synthesizer to solo support Amy as she sang her last verse, "_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands. Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone? I can hear you in a whisper. But you can't even hear me screaming._" Once again, the band threw themselves into the song to finish the last stretch.

"_Where will you go [where will you go]. With no one left to save you from yourself. You can't escape the truth. I realize you're afraid [I realize]. But you can't reject the whole world. You can't escape. You won't escape. You can't escape. You don't want to escape._"

With the crowd encouraging them, the band continued through their last song for the evening, a mellow Imaginary before stepping from the stage a warm success. The six managed to get to their waiting seats a few minutes later where Em was grinning ear to ear.

"That was totally awesome!" he exclaimed.

**

* * *

**

Capital City, Orb, New Year's CE 71-72:

Everyone took their time arriving at the docks for the tiny trip. The yacht was the smaller one owned by Athrun's family. The New Year's Eve was their launching date and then a whole day hanging around the island. Lacus and Cagalli arrived together, as Lacus picked the other girl up.

"I hope this will turn out all right," Lacus wished, looking out at the sea. "It would be a disappointment if the weather turns bad."

"I don't doubt that, Lacus," Cagalli smiled. "I think we're good on clear skies tonight."

They boarded the small yacht where Athrun was waiting. Only Miriallia and Shiho were left. Athrun said they had arranged for a round of smaller fireworks and plenty of sparklers. There were snacks out and soon the last two arrived. The boat shoved off from the dock. It sailed close to the shore and was making its way to a quieter bay where the waves would be smoother.

The games consisted of mainly card games and some board games. The guys - Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Tolle - all absorbed themselves in a couple rounds of poker while the girls - Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia and Shiho - talked the evening away while playing boards games for the beginning of the night. Later dinner was announced. It was laid out buffet style so that the guests could eat at their pace. Everyone opted for getting a plate and lounging on the deck under the stars and crescent moon.

"So, Lacus," Shiho said, "When are you going to hit it big?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to be a singer," Shiho clarified. "When's that going to happen? I'm sure you could pull something off."

Lacus smiled. "Yes, well…I was thinking about waiting for another year or two before really pushing for it. It wouldn't do to split myself between trying to sing and do school. I'd rather finish school first."

"True," Cagalli agreed. "What about you, Shiho? What do you want to do?"

The girl thought for a moment while moving her pawn forward. "I was thinking about the military." They looked at her. "Well, I enjoy that sort of thing. It would do well for me."

"You have a point," Miriallia said, watching the game between Lacus and Shiho. "I want to be a photographer. It would be so much fun to go around the world, taking photos for magazines."

Cagalli frowned. "I haven't the foggiest idea. I might take after my father and go into politics."

"Have fun," they laughed. Cagalli shrugged. "I can't let all the men have the fun. They'll make a mess of it."

"Hey!" the guys shouted and everyone began laughing.

"Men are troublesome," Mir admitted.

**

* * *

**

West Island, Orb, New Year's CE 71-72:

"Not a bad way to start the New Year," Paul said. His companions nodded. It seemed like they were the last band of the night. The music blared from all around as many club patrons partied on. Strobe lights were flashing. Booths were crammed with teenagers drinking and laughing.

"Hey," Dave said offhandedly. "I suppose we're keeping the name then?"

"Totally," Amy agreed. "It's perfect for us."

Randomly, she picked an ice cube from her cup and tossed it. It landed on Deanna, sliding under her shirt, between her breasts. The goth girl jumped up instantly with a short scream. Dave almost fell over in his seat, laughing at her. Paul joined him, both earning heated glares from the assaulted girl. Kira grinned but wisely remained silent. In a pathetic rebellion, Deanna picked up a couple more ice cubes and tossed them to Amy who ducked almost completely under the table.

Em tried to control his laughter as he looked to Deanna. "What was that?"

"I try," Deanna said, brushing her dark bangs back from her eyes. Amy sat up, smirking.

**

* * *

**

Capital City, Orb, New Year's CE 71-72:

Refusing to be humiliated further, the young men moved to the back part of the boat, whining about cruel feminists. The ladies laughed the evening away. When midnight approached, they put aside the dishes and cards for sparklers and small fireworks. A servant set a large digital clock on the deck to count the seconds to midnight. Dearka and Tolle teamed up in setting up a small group of artillery fireworks around the edge. It was only one minute left of the old year.

"Don't burn down the boat," Mir warned the two pyro-maniac wannabes. "We don't want to start the New Year with a crisis."

"Don't worry, doll," Dearka assured her offhandedly, and Tolle popped him on the shoulder for the doll comment. "This will be great."

"Oh, boy," Mir muttered. She lit a third sparkler, waving around the stick of gold sparks. Cagalli threw on a pop CD to add a little music to the party.

"Anyone have a New Year's resolution in mind?" Dearka asked. He tossed up and caught a silver lighter with a grin.

"Don't bother, Dearka," Yzak sneered. "I'm quite sure you didn't keep yours last year."

Laughter mixed with the music as the final countdown began. Lacus watched as everyone celebrated the special moment and finally glanced up at the moon. _My resolution…_

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

**

* * *

**

West Island, Orb, New Year's CE 71-72:

When Em caught his breath, he checked the large clock across the dance floor. "Whoo-hoo! One minute left!"

As the seconds ticked away, the noise grew louder. Some were finally covering their ears. With a smile Amy nodded. "So let's make this the best year in our lives and rock hard."

"Cheers!" they exclaimed.

_Two…_

_One…_

"Happy New Year!"

**

* * *

**

Capital City, Orb, New Year CE 72:

"Happy New Year!" they shouted. The boys lit the fireworks and launched them into the skies over the dark waters. Bursts of red, blues, and greens lit the skies in a radiant display that dimmed the stars behind them. Everyone was huddled close, sharing a warm embrace with the next person. Yzak managed to squeeze himself out with a scowl as Dearka tried to push him towards the tomboy brunette. Shiho was equally content to avoid the grumpy man and settled for her girl friends' hugs.

Lacus smiled as Shiho embraced her with a bright smile, careful not to touch her sparkler to Shiho's hair. When they pulled apart, Lacus turned and froze in shock at the sight before her. One after another, the rest of the group took notice of the kissing couple that was Athrun and Cagalli. Dearka and Tolle snickered and were shooed away by Shiho.

Finally Lacus slipped away to a quiet part of the ship, gazing out at the colorful night sky. The sea breeze was cool and smelled salty. Another New Year's come and gone. "Kira…"

**

* * *

**

West Island, Orb, New Year CE 72:

Confetti showered the room with silly string and hats. Poppers went off all around. People just hugged the next person. Amy slapped Paul across the cheek when he tried collecting his New Year hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"To _Evanescence_!"

Amy and Kira bid their company a last happy New Year and good night as they departed from the Crow's Nest. Most of the people were still partying to the blaring music and would be for a few more hours to come. It was nearly one thirty in the morning. The night was cool but pleasantly so. Amy kept smiling, latched onto Kira's arm.

"It turned out all right," she said then added quietly, "Thanks."

"No problem," Kira said. "But remember to drop your fourth hour class. Then we can practice without fear of Ms. Roberts or Mr. Caster."

"Happily," Amy replied. "Let's see how long you guys can put up with me. I'm a tough bitch."

"We've noticed," Kira chuckled. "Paul and I agree that misery loves company, seeing how we got together."

At this Amy smirked and gave a dry snort, "No kidding. I get the idea you're an abused child, right?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah. I don't understand what the story is behind it but I think it started with a fight between Haruma and Uzumi…"

"Uzumi…Nara Athha?" Amy stared at him. "He's the head dude of Orb, isn't he?"

"Yup," Kira said. "When our real parents died, I was adopted by the Yamatos and my twin sister was adopted by the Athhas. I don't know why but I think some fight ensued after that. Haruma finally moved a couple of years ago to quit the fight, but I think it set him off more."

"Talk about drawing the short straw," Amy said indifferently. "My mom walked out when I was about 13. It totally set my dad off."

"What'd he do?"

"He beat the shit outta me for the most part," Amy said. Her attention drifted around the street and dark buildings. "He also raped me. Hasn't since Mom left but he did. Fucking bastard. He's out drinking with buddies tonight. That's why I'm not going home until I know he's passed out for the night."

Kira frowned. "Smart move."

"You learn things growing up like that. Strange…I think similar things happened to Dave and Deanna," Amy continued. "There've been rumors. And something weird went on with Kara. No idea what but they're just as messed up as we a–"

She trailed off and stared wide eyes. "Shit…" Her voice had shrunk to a whisper. Kira looked where her eyes landed and saw a patrol car driving down the street.

"It's a patrol car," Kira reasoned. "It is New Year's after all."

"No," Amy shook her head and grabbed Kira. "That's Blake! He's no good cop. Hurry!" Without waiting, Kira ran after Amy down the nearest alley. He saw as he began running that the lights lit up and the car sped up. The officer, Blake, found his prey.

"Who's Blake?" Kira asked.

Amy slowed down but kept walking quickly. "You've had the pleasure not meeting that pig. He's a local asshole who happily tortures high schoolers like us. He and my dad are best buddies. Never misses a chance to fuck with me…and I mean that figuratively and literally. He's not a nice cop. Rumor has it he beat Paul up once and left him in an alley back in middle school."

"Great," Kira muttered. They finally worked their way out of the maze of allies and onto a somewhat new street. "Anything normal around here?" His question was unanswered.

"Oni Street," Amy read the nearest road sign. They walked along the dark, empty street quietly, as if to keep the dead asleep. That was the feeling as they walked by a large cemetery, which the rotting sign named Old Shore Cemetery. A little fog hovered over the old soil and stones. Thick, old trees were scattered throughout the grave site, thickening into a forest further in. An iron fence covered in ivy surrounded the old grounds. The small gate, however, was broken, barely hanging on a hinge. Across from the gate and over the street was an old apartment complex overlooking the cemetery.

"I'm in love," Amy said. Kira only shook his head, starting to get a feel for her style of things. "There's Tobin Street," she pointed out. Down Tobin Street until Corin Ave and they were back on track. They had gone completely the opposite direction then they needed.

The walk to Corin was uneventful. But no sooner had they turned onto Corin Ave did a patrol car pull out of an opposite avenue and stop them.

"Well, well," the cop said as he got out. Kira knew Amy wasn't lying when he saw that plain face of maliciousness. It was a look that promised hell.

"Haven't seen you around, Amy," he smirked. Not one of Amy's or Paul's sarcastic or pleased smirks but a sickening smirk that made you shrink back in fear. And that's what Amy did, backing into the cold stone wall of a building. The man turned his attention to Kira, who stood a step ahead of Amy.

"And Kira, right?" his eyes narrowed.

Kira inhaled sharply. He knew that course, baritone voice.

"Your fathers are looking for you," the man said. "Both of you are wanted at home tonight. It's a little…dangerous for you kids to be out this late."

"We're heading home now," Amy almost stuttered. Her voice did tremble, which Kira found unbefitting for her.

"I'm sure," he replied. "Since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you rides home. Get in." His firm voice left no room for argument. That…and his glimmering gun. The two teens forced their legs to carry them into the old car and remained silent. The pleased officer drove down the streets towards 35th Street where the Walters' residence was. When he pulled into the driveway of the ugly house, he got out and dragged Amy by the arm into the house. She tried struggling but failed. A figure of a man whom Kira couldn't see clearly took Amy by the arm and spoke to Blake. Kira pulled out his cell phone and quickly texted a message to Dave who had a cell phone. It was back in his coat before the pig cop returned to the car.

He began driving to the next house.


	10. Chapter 8

My Tourniquet

*The italics in the beginning of this chapter is the small rape scene. Gaze over it if this offends. You've been warned.

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~| **CHAPTER 8** |~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**West Island, Orb, New Year CE 72:**

She put up one hell of a fight. Anyone would agree as she twisted every which way to escape her father's iron grip, the hard liquor on his breath enough to nauseate her. His free fist connected with her cheek twice before he threw her on the floor of his bedroom. Her vision was already dark and her head swimming from the blows. The already dim room began to double and shift.

Amy heard the slight clank of a belt and tensed as the leather strip whipped her chest and stomach. She curled in a ball, huddled tightly. Then he grabbed and yanked the girl up by her raven locks and threw her against the bed. As he took the moment to undo his pants, Amy regained her senses and tried to bolt for the door. She made it to the hallway and started to run down it. She ran into the bolted front door and tried to undo the lock with trembling hands. The chain clattered against the door, and then it was free but as Amy reached for the doorknob, he caught her coarsely by the waist and threw her back.

Amy pushed herself backwards, standing up and running for her old room. She knew there was a dead bolt on the inside. She stumbled a few times, clumsily making a run for the room. When he caught her by the bruised wrist again, Amy swung around and raked her nails across his cheek. Little beads of red began to seep through the marred skin of his haggard face. All it did was fuel his rage.

_He threw her against the wall, pinning her there by the shoulders. Her skirt was lifted to her stomach, over her hips. He thrust deeply into her body. Pain shot through her body, ceasing her struggle. He began thrusting into her body, hard and coarsely. Amy finally began to scream coarsely as his erection pounded into her. When she began to use her hands to hit him, he pinned her arms against the wall without any effort._

_"Stop!" Amy sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut. Hot tears still escaped down her cheeks. Her cries only made him thrust harder each time. "Stop!"_

Then just as suddenly as it began, the man stopped. When Amy opened her eyes, blinking away tears, her father was unconscious on the floor. Paul reached over and pulled Amy into his arms. The girl collapsed, gasping to fill her lungs with air. He cradled her carefully, smoothing out her skirt. Once she had calmed down enough, Paul pulled her up and led her out of the house.

* * *

Soon his parents' run down home came into sight. His mother's flowers made it look better than it was. A creeping fear snaked up his spine. Such horrible memories flooded back to him from the last New Year's. Painfully like he had done to Amy, Blake dragged Kira by the arm to the door of the house. His mother opened the door and glared at Kira. Without a word, Blake shoved the boy into the house and bid the woman good evening with a dark smile. Kira began to feel relieved that Haruma wasn't there but it faded quickly when his mother turned and slapped him hard.

Caridad had never hit Kira in his life…ever.

She said nothing but glared at him. Then he noticed the bruise starting to color her left cheek. He was sure that wasn't the worst of the damage inflicted.

"How could you just leave like that?" she hissed. "You just left me here alone!"

Kira glared. Before he could say anything, he felt his body being pulled roughly into a darker room.

Slurred, incoherent words spilled from the older man's mouth, laced heavily with alcohol. Sadly, Haruma was much stronger than Kira was. The slender teen was thrown violently into a wall smudged with dirt. Tools rusted orange and rotting boards occupied the corners. A remodeled room never finished.

"So where have you been?" Haruma said carelessly, taking another swig of a beer bottle in his other hand.

Kira remained silent. It didn't matter. Whether he answered politely, rhetorically, pleadingly, or nothing at all, it would all end the same. Before he could react in any event, the larger man swung the bottle and broke it over the side of Kira's head. Glass shattered in many pieces, some digging into his flesh, though not too deep. Blood, deep red, speckled the ground and trailed down his broken skin. Sadly, it wasn't enough to knock the teen unconscious. As he lay painfully on his side, Haruma kicked him into the stomach and chest too many times to count. More crimson liquid fell from his cut lips. Broken glass and old alcohol stabbed into his body. It all hurt so much. But all Kira could do was gasp sharply each time.

Finally the kicks receded. "So…where the fuck have you been, boy?"

That's how it had become. He wasn't Kira, the son he adopted and loved. It was boy, someone he openly vented his violent frustrations on. Kira managed to look up at him with a weakened glare. "Away from here."

All it got him was another savage kick in the gut. Weakened and hopeless, Kira slowly began to push himself up. More shards sliced into his hands. But even a drunk Haruma saw a rising injured teen as a rebellious threat and didn't bat an eyelid as he picked up a thin old board only to smash it over the young man's back. Wooden fragments joined glass, torn flesh, and blood. Kira stayed down, eyes squeezed shut. Where else would he be safe than that of his mind and old memories. Laughing moments in the park now turned to hoarse shouting. Bright birthday parties with his sister and family melted into nothing like candle wax. Warm embraces and smiles grew cold and frosty each night that passed under the glowering moon. It only goes to prove that life is a cheat.

It was dark before Haruma left finally. Kira lost the minutes or hours that passed. Everything was numb. He couldn't even grasp his last thoughts.

* * *

The light pierced her tired eyes, adding to the splitting headache consuming her brain and the feeling of being ran over by a semi. "Where the fuck am I now?"

A familiar voice replied, "My house. Paul and Dave brought you here last night. Feeling like shit?"

"Yeah," Amy sat up slowly and looked at Kara. "What a New Year…I can't tell if it rocked or sucked."

Kara smiled wryly. "That depends if you mean New Years Eve until the end of party or New Years Day after the party. The day is what sucked."

"Point taken," Amy groaned, standing up with care. "The others here?"

The girl nodded. "Paul and Dave crashed on the couch. I let Deanna use my room. We came here after the club."

Amy stretched her arms around, rolling her neck. She didn't often sleep on her arms. The two walked out and saw the two guys sacked out on the old couches. Amy smirked. "Dorks."

Kara almost laughed and just smiled. Paul did look like one, sprawled on his back, limbs spread around, jaw slack. Some tough guy. Amy frowned. "Where's Kira?"

"Huh? I thought he may be at home," Kara said. "He didn't –"

"You idiots!" she screamed. Dave jumped up in a daze, only to fall to the floor. Meanwhile, Paul just mumbled something, not really reacting to his screaming companion.

"What the hell, Amy?" Dave moaned, hauling himself up again. "It's only nine in the morning."

Amy glared. "Like I give a shit. You two idiots didn't get Kira last night, did you?"

"Tone it down," Paul muttered. The singer narrowed her eyes and stormed over to the couch side.

"Get up," she said slowly. "Or you'll regret it."

"Excuse me for being up until four hours ago," Paul retorted. "Last time I checked, I was saving your ass…or rather –"

He didn't finish that thought as Amy hit him in the chest. "Yeah, but what about Kira?"

"What about 'im?" Paul said, sitting up. "He's not here, if that's what you're asking. Probably laying low."

"You asshole! Blake took him, too!" Amy shouted.

"What!" the three exclaimed.

Paul groaned, smacking his forehead. "You have _got_ to be shitting me? You mean Blake had him, too? I thought it was just you he nabbed. Damn."

"He got us both," Amy snapped. "Let's go."

The streets were empty considering many people were still asleep. Traffic was hardly a problem. Taking some of the 'safer' shortcuts, Amy led them to the neighborhood that Kira's parents lived. In another minutes they were standing in front of his door. The dirty car his father used was gone, which was good news for them. Amy knocked. After five minutes, the door slowly opened and dull eyes peered through.

"Yes?" Caridad whispered.

"Where's Kira?" Amy demanded.

* * *

The first thing he felt was pain, though somewhat numbed. The second thing he felt was that he was laying on a bed with crisp sheets. The last thing he barely felt was an IV line in his arm. What he saw was Amy sitting over him.

"About damn time you woke up," she griped. "This is so cutting into our practice time."

Kira would have laughed but could barely manage a smile. It was hard to move his head and arms. The last thing he remembered was…something. Something but not a good something. What ever it was, Kira was not interested in remembering it too soon.

"We're even," Amy said, "just so you know. That little note to Paul saved my skin. Anyhow, you've been out for the last two days. You probably feel like shit. Oh, and don't expect me to do that again! I hate other people's blood. It's just gross. Got it?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kira hoarsely replied. The raven-haired singer helped him take a sip of ice water. "Thanks."

"Cutter?"

"Huh?"

She ran a finger along his arms, tracing the healing scars. "Slit the wrists for kicks kinda guy?" When he didn't answer right off, she added, "Don't worry. Nothing new to me."

"What?"

Her tore her eyes away from his, "I used to do that, too, in middle school. Deanna still cuts pretty heavy."

"Didn't know that," he murmured.

The girl shrugged. "Old news for me. It's pretty obvious to some. Anyhow, the doctor says you'll be able to leave in a week or so but it'll take at a while to heal completely. Said you lost a shit load a blood…had to do a transfusion…and a skull fracture. Add a couple of bruised or broken ribs and nasty gashes on the back. Probably other hairline fractures and what not. I didn't listen that well. At least you can still play the guitar and write. But when you get out, we're all staying at Kara's place for a while. Her old man's staying outta town for a couple more weeks. Then we'll figure something out from there."

Kira listened to her ramble on for a while longer before finally falling asleep somewhere in the middle.

* * *

Cold rain poured from the grey skies, washing the world below of the dark horrors. Or at least, that is what some poetic person would preach. All Amy saw was water dampening the ground and the people running around in it. Sometimes she wondered where people got such silly ideas. Wondered what they were looking for.

She sighed and relented to changing her wet clothes for dry ones. Then she hauled her laundry to the washer after seeing that her only clean clothes wouldn't cut it for school the next morning. The last week and a half went by slow and fast in spurts.

The days following New Years rolled by like molasses. Kira recovered slowly, able to be brought to Kara's home after a week and a half of hospitalization. Days before school started again, the molasses turned to water. He was able to walk around without much pain by the time school began. The first day back was no thrill. Same classes, same dull teaches, minus forth hour each. Amy was scarcely around after class. When asked, she announced she was looking for apartments for the group so they could all move out. In a unanimous vote, they joined together to search for a new home, which was slow given that they were still confined to school most of the week.

"I say, this composition and add a piano opening," Paul suggested, throwing down packet of wrinkled papers, all with hand written music notes in blank ink. Amy picked it up and flipped through the candidate for their next song. The parts were for one guitar, one bass, and the percussionist but that was easily rectified. Looking closely at the opening measures, she tried to imagine the song in her mind.

"What does it sound like?" she asked when unable to imagine it. Paul snatched the sheets and looked at them with Dave.

He nodded, "I think we wrote that one late eighth grade. I thought it was okay, nothing…spectacular."

"Yet," Amy added with a smirk. "Do it. Lyric ideas?"

"Not until I hear it," Kira said without looking up from his own work.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Paul, play a bit from it now. I want lyrics done today."

"What's with the sudden 'let's-do-this-in-a-day' deal?" Dave asked. "It took us two weeks to put music to the first song and another two weeks for the second one. Take our time, Amy. There is no rush."

"I'm bored," Amy said. "And I feel like we could do better."

"FYI, we haven't done much with 'Imaginary'," Dave retorted. "Why the sudden need for a new song?"

"I'm feeling productive," Amy snapped. The trio rolled their eyes or sighed, giving into her demands. A quick minute review gave them enough to play a few seconds of the song. It wasn't quite adequate but it would do.

"All righty, then," Paul said. "Now what?"

Amy thought for a moment before saying, "You three work on refining the music and such. I can start composing the piano opening you suggested. Kei, work on lyrics. Let's try getting most of it done today."

"Yes, Your Bitchiness," Paul mocked her. Amy flipped him off, to which he simply laughed. She began playing around with the keys of the wooden piano, toying with the sweet notes. She scribbled her fair share of notes on her notebook before their lunch hour was up.

"Catch ya after class!" she called over her shoulder as they ran to their next classes.

**

* * *

**

West Island, Orb, Summer CE 72:

"God damn it, you jerk!" Amy screamed. "Help me! This damn box is heavy."

"It's your shit," Paul replied coolly, nevertheless walking over to her and taking the box. "Damn, what do you got in this? Bricks?"

"Ha, ha. For your information," Amy said, "that happens to be your box o' shit. All of the music and CDs."

"Really?" Paul balanced the box on one leg to peek into it. "Oh yeah. I was looking for those. My bad."

Amy sighed and walked back down the stairs. The metal stairs on the side of the building were compact and old but working better than the elevator. In front of the old brick building, Em set down the last couple of boxes from his car. He slammed the back door shut. "I think that's everything. Does anyone else need stuff picked up?"

Amy leaned over and picked up the next box, which was held together with duct tape. "Not that I know of. My place was the last of us. We'll probably do some shopping later to get the necessities."

"Long live thrift shops," Em muttered. "You got everything from your place?"

She gave him a look, "I hope so 'cause I am not going back there. The crazy man threatened to kill me if he ever saw me again."

"Okay, I can definitely feel the love there," Em shuddered. "Lemme park the car, and then I'll come up and help."

"Cool."

Then they heard the car door open and close. The little girl that was Em's joy came around. Amy and Em started laughing as she looked at Amy and picked up a small box. When Amy began walking to the stairs, the little girl followed. Unlike Amy, Emmaleigh was shorter. Em kept laughing as she tried to just walk up the stairs. Finally, sticking her bottom lip out, Emmaleigh set the box on the third step and then climbed up. She continued stepping up behind the box until Em walked up behind her a minute later. She had just made it past the second level.

"No, I do it," she pouted when her father tried to take the box. He backed off and waited behind her.

When she at last picked up the box and walked through the door of the third level, Em applauded her accomplishment. Meanwhile, Amy was chasing Paul to the second apartment with a drumstick, over which Deanna threw a hissy fit.

"Don't ruin that!" she whined. "I love that pair. And there're better things to murder Paul with."

"You're right," Amy relented, giving it back.

Emmaleigh gave the little white box to Amy and timidly stepped into the strange but cluttered room. As the two girls and Em moved back and forth, Emmaleigh stood in the corner just by the door, gazing around.

The walls were white and bare. The kitchen was to the right of the door, with thin half wall separating it from the entry area, forming a U-shaped kitchen. A window was across from the door, over a large space now filled with a stack of boxes and bags. Gingerly stepping over the grey carpet to the edge of the kitchen's border, Emmaleigh peered around the room. Deanna strode from a room closest to the kitchen. The door was a plain wood, half finished. A few feet down was a second door in which Amy and Em were. Finally, a third door was at the end which was the bathroom.

While Kira was laid up with everyone else at Kara's place, Amy took the liberty of apartment hunting. Her short search led her to her dream location. 1666 W Oni Street. The old apartment building was owned by an older lady, Audrey O'Dreary, who was pleased to rent to the abused teenagers. She apparently took to Amy's story and let them rent two apartments. She even insisted on them redecorating any way they wanted.

Emmaleigh weaved her way to the window and peered out. A large graveyard was across the street with the early summer sun casting shadows all over. An occasional raven flew past the area.

"Emmaleigh, come help, sweetie," Em called from the hallway.

"Okay!" She took the bag he offered her and sent her to the second bedroom. Amy was inside pushing a couple of boxes to the corner. When Emmaleigh walked in slowly, Amy noticed and took the bag.

"Thank you," Amy sweetly said, peeking in the bag. Boxes and baggies of jewelry and assorted accessories she had packed earlier. A black and hot pink striped barrette lay on top of the pile. Reaching in, Amy pulled it out and clipped back the little girl's bangs. "There."

Emmaleigh giggled in delight and rushed out to her daddy. The older girl shook her head and set the bag on top of the boxes for later. Em brought in a couple more boxes for Amy to relocate. By the time the sun had set for the evening, the group had settled down in the guys' side of the apartments for dinner.

Amy's first reaction when she set away the dishes by the sink was yelp, but not quite in fright. It was more from surprise. "Paul! Where did you get that?"

"Huh?" Paul peeked over the couch back at his companion. "Oh, that's my scorpion. A friend gave it to me about a year ago."

"Way cool," Amy peered into the plastic case. She tapped once, making the lethal black creature strike once back. "What do you call it?"

Paul gave a huge grin. "Cookie."

The room was silent for a moment before they heard a thud in the kitchen. They all looked to see Amy lying curled up on the floor. She seemed to be trembling. Suddenly she began laughing.

"You have…got to be…kidding me!" she cackled. Soon the whole room was laughing, with Paul looking a little between indignant and puzzled.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Please? You named a scorpion Cookie, Paul! That is degrading," Amy gasped, picking herself up off the floor. "The poor thing. Cookie is no name for an Emperor scorpion."

"Yeah, I guess," Paul replied thoughtfully. "It came without a name so I came up with that one randomly. I knew it was weird and tried to change it. It stuck, though. So Cookie is it and so it will remain."

Amy shook her head. "What's next? A tarantula named Cupcake?"

Paul froze and looked at Amy strangely.

"What?"

"I thought about something like that a while ago…creepy," he said. Amy gawked at him while her friends and band mates started laughing all over again.

"You're fucking nuts."


	11. Chapter 9

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~| **CHAPTER 9** |~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**West Island, Orb, Fall CE 72:**

"Lovely," Amy grumbled as she shifted her black backpack on her shoulder. "Another year of hell."

"I understand junior year is supposed to be a fun year," Paul tried to cheer his moody leader up. Her gratitude came back at him in the form of a rock. "Hey!"

Their band mates laughed at they strolled through the front doors. It was a whole new year at Nishi Public Academy.

The last year, the six were a band of troublemaking misfits, much like a cheap quilt. A goth-punk bitch, a goth boy-hater, a hot-headed playboy and his geek counterpart, a quiet songwriter, and a local violin loving slut all occasionally accompanied by a teen father and his little angel. All were ignored or looked down on with hell's hounds always at their heels. The past summer had seen the emergence of something totally different.

A unified entity in control.

An award winning human quilt now, _Evanescence's_ reputation had grown throughout the last summer and school year. The club where their unofficial debut took place, the Crow's Nest, became the site of their performances every third Friday of the month. By New Year's, the one year anniversary of _Evanescence_, the Crow's Nest was booked solid those nights. New Year's Eve was far more crowded, if that was possible. With their summer earnings not committed to rent and bills, the band managed to sneak in some studio time to record their first EP of seven songs.

Of course, this popularity was, by all means, no positive influence on their school life. Paul's practical jokes with Dave often landed said Pinky and Brain in detention, hence activating the domino effect. Detention meant less practice time; less practice time meant a thoroughly pissed off Amy; a thoroughly pissed off Amy meant pain and hell on earth for the two; on rare occasions, reigning down hell would land Amy in detention, thus adding to the ever vicious cycle. One such rare occasion involved water and the teacher's desk the day of a public performance of a new song. Deanna even got involved in trying to save her drumsticks yet again from fatal abuse. Simply put, Kara and Kira enjoyed a quiet afternoon working on the song and then setting up.

* * *

Kira weaved through the mass of bodies for his locker when he bumped into a new face, one he'd see here and there recently. She was very cute, a little shorter than him with dark hair highlighted with blue-purple streaks that surprisingly complimented her brown eyes and sweet face. She seemed like the girl Amy would love as least for the style.

"Hi, sorry," she smiled in apology. Her accent was American. "My bad."

"It's okay," Kira said. "You look new?"

She nodded and stuck out her hand. "Celeste Cresthill. I just moved here from the US. School exchange program."

"Oh, welcome to Orb," he replied, shaking her hand. "I'm Kira Yamato."

"Nice to meet ya," Celeste said. "Now, where do I go for room W-232?"

"Don't you know by now?" Classes had started a couple weeks ago. Most have the school figured out plenty by now.

"I changed classes. Couldn't stand the teacher in writing," Celeste explained. "Boooring!"

He nodded, knowing the pain of that particular teacher. "Asian literature?" Kira asked, seeing her schedule. "Headed that way myself. Come on."

Celeste smiled and followed. "So what's to do around here?" She twisted to avoid shouldering a student passing by. He shrugged.

"Uh…not much," he admitted. "There's a beach a couple miles out of town, but this is an island so that's expected. Lot of local shows, some clubs, and an awful drama club performance here and there. It's pretty easy going here, activity wise. What, uh, are you into?"

"Well, Krys plays percussion and I'm on guitar back home with Tanner and Jim. Called ourselves the _Falsehood_," she replied. Then she noticed Kira grinning, almost laughing. "What? It's a good name? Better than some."

"Not that," he said. "We just seem to have a lot of musicians around this part of town. East Public has a couple new bands. In NPA, we have _Evanescence_. Out and around, there's _Harlequin_ _Red_, _In the Flesh_, _Malady_, and so on. My group's _Evanescence_."

"You play?" Her eyes were wide and excited. "Sweet!"

"Guitar plus songwriter," he replied.

"Really? We should hang, play a few songs together," she suggested. Her eyes were bright at the idea.

"We should." Kira decided he liked her. So far, she was enthusiastic, fun, and ambitious. "We hang out in the old music rooms around lunch if you want to join us."

She nodded. "Sounds great, Kira."

"Here's the room. I'll catch you around."

"Kei! Move it!" Amy yelled over the crowd. A few cringed away from her. He rolled his eyes but left after her. "Then again…"

"Later! And thanks," the new girl said, giggling.

When the lunch bell rang a few hours later, Kira found Celeste pouting at her locker. Apparently she had received a tricky one. After watching over her should as she input the numbers a few times to no avoid, he spoke up. She started and flushed. "Hey!"

"Sorry," he replied and then he reached around her. "Helps to minus one from each number." He showed her, using her combination, each number a notch before her assigned numbers. It opened.

"Well whadda ya know?" she huffed. "Stupid things." She threw in her couple heavy texts and slammed it shut. "So, now what?"

"Amy said you could hang with us for lunch," Kira said.

"Lead on!" Celeste exclaimed, linking her arm with his. He tensed just noticeable at the close contact and she sheepishly let go. "Sorry. I guess us Americans are kinda touchy feely."

"It's okay," Kira replied. "I'm just not used to it."

Celeste just smiled and walked along side him to the music rooms. They were both greeted by slow, tantalizing piano notes. The boy beside her explained it was their newer song, 'My Immortal', which was mostly piano for Amy with a short big finish that Paul was still writing. Even rough, it sounded better than most of her band's music. The school would be a lot more fun than she anticipated.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
__Can I make it any more obvious  
__He was a punk, she did ballet  
__What more can I say_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
__Secretly she wanted him as well  
__But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
__And they had problem with his petty clothes_

_Five years from now, she sits as home  
__Feeding the baby she's all alone  
__She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
__Skater boy rocking up MTV_

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
__And they've all got tickets to see his show  
__She tags along, and stands in the crowd  
__Looks up at the man that she turned down_

"Who's this skank on _our_ stage?" Amy stared angrily at the club's narrow stage where a group of three boys and pretty faced blonde were riling up the crowd. The music was upbeat and admittedly fun to listen to, except that the voice grated on Amy's nerves, or was that her ego? Kira wasn't sure but wisely kept silent. He caught Celeste's gaze and hinted to just stay out of it.

"Steena," Deanna replied. "Heard she's from EPA. Just started performing like hell recently. Apparently her stuffs becoming all the rage. I wouldn't worry about it so much. And you two get a room!" Her last snappy remark was directed at Kira and Celeste who were snuggled close together in the booth.

He looked defensive. "We're not doing anything, Deanna."

"Yeah, just enjoying company," Celeste added.

"Bleh."

Amy smirked. She didn't mind Celeste. Here and there she acted completely like an American schoolgirl but it wasn't annoying most times. Girl had great taste, which was more than she could say for the obnoxious girl on stage. She was also a lot of fun to mess with. Virgins always were.

"Yeah, cuddling and kissing all she knows at this point," Amy remarked. "When you're ready to take a tumble in bed with Kei, let us know."

Deanna added, "We can probably borrow Paul's stash."

"Good stuff. He's got this one with the girls handcuffed to the bed, face down and the men are …what?"

Upon promptly turning beet red, Celeste was up and pulling a chuckling Kira after her to the dance floor away from Amy. Deanna and Amy high-fived each other on their achievement.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
__He wasn't good enough for her  
__She had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
__She needed to come back down to Earth_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
__He wasn't good enough for her  
__Now he's a superstar, celebing on his guitar  
__To show pretty face, see what he's worth _

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
__He wasn't good enough for her  
__Now he's a superstar, celebing on his guitar  
__To show pretty face, see what he's worth _

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
__Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
__We are more than just good friends  
__This is how the story ends_

"Paul's not into bondage," the goth remarked lightly.

"TMI." Amy shuddered. "Males."

"Too bad the other three couldn't make it," Deanna said, not really meaning it.

"On the bright side, fast food isn't forever, or so we hope. Grease is disgusting to work in. Why the hell did Kei get the nice little officey job?"

The other girl just shrugged. "I guess stuck up school was worth something."

A moment later. "God damn it! That bitch is awful to listen to!"

"Technically not bad," Deanna said, "but not up my alley."

"Let's blow, Dee," the singer begged. "My brain's rotting in my skull."

"Nice."

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
__See the man that boy can be  
__There is more than meets the eye  
__I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
__Can I make it anymore obvious?  
__We are in love, haven't you heard  
__And we rock each other to Earth_

_I'm with the Skater boy, I said see you later boy  
__I'll be backstage after the show  
__I'll be in at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
__About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the Skater boy, I said see you later boy  
__I'll be backstage after the show  
__I'll be in at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
__About a girl you used to know_

They were trying to get Kira and Celeste's attention when the show finally ended. Opting instead to stay now that tolerable music was playing over head, the two relaxed back in the booth, picking through the last bits of their dinner. The lights were flashing a little more as the club settled back into its R&B theme for the night. Not their favored genre but okay.

A moment later, Steena herself walked up to their table. Flashing a bright smile, she kept her hands planted on her hips. "You're Amy, _Evanescence_?"

Said girl narrowed her eyes, looking the opposing singer up and down. "What about it?"

"Just curious," she replied. "Heard you're the big rock stars around here. Can't wait to see if that's true or not."

"Uh huh. I know it's not the case with you," Amy replied. "Your voice gives Manson a run for his money!"

Next to her, Deanna started laughing as Steena's jaw dropped at the insult. "Bitch." She stalked off into the crowd.

"I'm a bitch?"

"Their empress."

"Cool."

* * *

It was a couple days after New Year's when the cruel human society threw its next nightmare. This nightmare came in the form of two girls. The oldest was 13 by the name of Charm. Lyra, her sister, was five. As Mrs. O'Dreary put it, the two had been seen wandering around aimlessly, abandoned by their parents. Sympathetic of the two girls, the landlady set them up in the room next to her own.

The first days were fine until Charm's secret came into the open.

Apparently she had some form of progressive psychosis. After the first couple of outbursts, the complaints of neighboring tenets drove the unfortunate pair to the top floor, in the last room of the hall. In short, the sisters became the band's new neighbors. Mrs. O'Dreary left their welfare checks to Amy and her friends as her older bones did not agree with the stairs. That alone won her bonus points with Amy…not.

"Just the thing I needed to add to my miserable life," Amy whined. "Babysitting for a sociopathic bitch and her brat sister."

"It's not that bad," Deanna shot back. "Just make sure they're still alive and deliver the groceries. It's not hard, Amy."

"Whatever," Amy muttered. "We ready to leave?"

"I'll get the guys," Deanna nodded and left the apartment to pound on the other door. "Move it!"

The door opened and the three guys walked out with their guitars. Amy picked up the black violin case and joined them in the hallway.

"Forward," she commanded dramatically. Upon leaving the building they were greeted by the sight of the cemetery doused in a golden hew from the evening sun. Long black shadows cast themselves along the ground.

The group walked along the empty streets towards their favored club for a night of raving fans and fun. As they passed by the Lazy Owl Inn, Kara joined them, dressed hastily back into her usual clothes.

"You know, if I didn't know any better," Amy began, "I would've thought you were doing something very naughty."

Kara playfully pushed the girl off the sidewalk, which in turn got her knocked into a nearby wall. It took Kira walking in between the two to end the battle.

As always, the Crow's Nest was crowded with dancing teens shaking to the blaring music. After the first few rounds, the group learned to go the back entrance to get in. The instruments were set up behind a thin purple curtain. Paul tested the amp on his with a few random notes. Kara handed Amy a water bottle she had brought along.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" Dave asked.

"I say we run through most of what we had to date," Amy said.

"Nyah, it's our one year celebration, Ames," Dave whined. "They've been listening to our first songs long enough. Let's try out the new stuff, ya know? 'Going Under', 'Haunted', 'Whisper'?"

Amy shrugged, looking up for the idea. "You got a point. I'm game."

"Are we good to perform those?" Paul inquired. "We've just managed to run through them a couple of times just this week."

Amy smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "What? Can't handle it, Paul?"

"I hope so," he replied skeptically. "If I miss some notes, don't blame me about playing this one prematurely."

Amy only needed to take three steps to be in his face. "Just play. And for some incentive, play it right and I will let you live."

"All right, all right," Paul backed off.

Amy took her place behind the microphone as the curtains parted to reveal their ever enthusiastic crowd. Before the curtain had opened all the way, the band opened up with Kara running the newly sounds recorded by Dave who was opening with the other guys in a slow, haunting melody.

Amy began singing with Deanna and Kara playing the deepest vocals and soon after, the lightest echoes. "_Long lost words whisper slowly to me. Still can't find what keeps me here…When all this time I've been so hallow inside_." Deanna stopped while Amy continued, "_But I know you're still there_." The band threw itself in full swing, drawing the fans screams from their throats.

"_Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you hold me down. Fearing you, loving you. I won't let you hold me down_." Amy began walking around the stage more, putting motion into the song. She bent more into the mic and punched through the air.

"_Haunting you I can smell you…alive_," she deeply sang, rocking her body. "_Your heart pounding in my head-_"

"_Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you hold me down. Saving me, raping me. Watching me-_" Paul took over the stage playing a hard solo, fingers dancing across the strings of his guitar, with Dee's light effort support. Amy wandered the length of the stage. Then together in chorus, the band members all together sang. "_Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you hold me. Fearing you, loving you. I won't let you hold me down_."

The captivated audience cheered and howled, overriding any last efforts from the players. Amy smirked and allowed a few seconds for the group to breathe before the next song. With a nod from Amy nearly forty seconds later, Kira began playing the opening notes and blended his guitar with the lead player from Paul as the girl began singing in a strong voice. "_Perfect by Nature, icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be! Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled_."

She leaned a little forward close to the stage's edge, singing passionately into the microphone. "_Look here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder. Oh how, we love you. No flaws when you're pretending. But now I know she never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled_."

Her voice smoothed out as she airily began the next verse, "_Without the mask, where will you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in your lies! I know the truth now…I know who you are. And I don't love you anymore_…" Her eyes made eye contact with anyone willing to meet her icy eyes. Few could hold her gaze for longer than two seconds. "_It never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled_." Deanna held the last word as Amy restarted the chorus.

"_It never was and never will be. You're not real and you can't save me. And somehow now you're everybody's fool-_!"

The band was once again lost in a wave of cheers as Amy faded off. A couple of songs later, the curtains rolled back into place, cutting off the band from the sight of their fans. The thick curtains muffled the cheers only slightly. Paul set his guitar back into its wore black case.

"That went well," Kira said, stretching his arms back. Amy smirked.

"True," she agreed. She snatched up a bottle of water and gulped down a third of the cool liquid. "So, do we hang or fly?"

"I say call it dead for the night," Deanna replied.

There was a chorus of agreement and disagreement, the latter part coming from Dave and Paul. Amy eyed the two skeptically, crossing her arms.

"Hang around for all I care," she said, and then her voice grew cold, "but if you two end up in trouble, I'll murder the pair of you, got it?"

The two frightened musicians nodded quickly and took off to join the crowd. Meanwhile, the other four packed up for the evening and walking out the back door. Amy asked where Celeste was. Kira simply said she caught a nasty cold and was staying in by order of the host family. The sun was long gone, leaving behind a crisp evening chill. The walk back to the apartments was quiet and peaceful since the two loud mouths were gone for the evening. It was a rarity in itself.

Oni Street was usually dead silent on a Friday night. Most were in the clubs blocks away. But as Amy and her three friends walked into the top floor of their building quiet Friday turned into a frantic Friday. Curling up in a cowering ball was Lyra, frail arms hugging her knees tight. When she apparently heard their footsteps against the wooden floor, she lifted her head up, a hand hold her left eye. Kira and Amy winced as they saw the blood coating the entire side of her bruised face. Dried blood and cuts weren't the only thing on her face. Tears also stained her face.

Amy didn't move any closer, feeling her stomach turn upside down. Kira was the first to stride over to the crying child. Kara hurried into the apartment and came back seconds later with a wet cloth. Kira took it and pressed it against Lyra's temple were a nasty knot lay. When he gently dabbed around the wound, the dried blood gave way to fresh blood. While Kara and Kira tended to Lyra, Amy and Deanna stormed down to Charm's apartment.

Anti-climatically, what met their eyes wasn't as violent as Kira's incident was. The room was a mess, granted. What little belongings the two girls had were strewn around the floor, obviously thrown. A mirror was shattered into many little silver shards mixed with blood. In the midst of the crimson glass was the ghost white corpse of Charm, glazed eyes staring into nothingness. Red covered her hands and wrists, staining her sweet lilac blouse and denim skirt.

Amy didn't look on long enough to take in the sight any more. She made her way back to the waiting three on unsteady legs. Behind her, Deanna grimly followed. Kira and Kara looked up at Amy as she took deep breaths.

"Charm's history," she declared, beating down that nauseous turning in her stomach. "Something wrong?"

Kira's attention was back on the hurt child as he finally got a good look under her hand.

"I think Charm hit her in the eye with something. She needs a hospital," he said grimly.

By the time the sun rose, Mrs. O'Dreary was shooing away the last of the police and paramedics, who took Lyra and Mrs. O'Dreary. The group was greeted by the confused duo of Paul and Dave half way through the process. When the excitement had settled about six forty-eight in the morning, Mrs. O'Dreary returned with a patched up Lyra. It was at the old lady's instance that Lyra remained with them. As she put it, they would put her through horrible procedures only to drop her in the Dominion Orphanage. It was the only orphanage for the west side of town and its reputation left much to be desired. It was common knowledge kids didn't last long there. However, like many things in that part of town, it was left to rot away.

"I hate to ask such a thing," Mrs. O'Dreary started, closing the first aid kit, "but perhaps you could take in Lyra."

Amy choked. Literally. In the process of trying to breathe again, she spilled her cup of hot chocolate all over her favorite pair of black leather pants. As for the chocolate, it had been helping her mood until the landlady's comment.

"What!" she exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

The other three nodded.

"I can only watch her so much," Mrs. O'Dreary said, her elderly eyes pleading. "I'll take her when you're at school. But she would be better off staying with you."

"Again," Amy said sharply, "are you crazy? We're not even capable of taking care of the brat, let alone supporting her."

"I'll take care of most of the expenses," Mrs. O'Dreary calmly stated. "I sleep like a log at night. A combination of thunder, earthquake, and sirens would wake the dead faster than me. I'm old and not in the best condition for a small child. Besides, you know how to handle her type."

"Ouch," Amy dramatically touched her chest. She sighed and stared at the silent girl, then at her friends.

"It'll be a pain trying to fit her in our rooms," Kira slowly said, "and lives. However, isn't Em looking to move in away from his mother?"

Amy's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Perfect. Mr. Daddy could pull it off. She could live with him and Emmaleigh. I'm sure Emmaleigh would like the company. I always end up babysitting her anyway. But it could work."

"We'll run the idea by him tomorrow morning," Kira said.

Amy suddenly glowered. "Will we ever have a nice normal New Years?"

**

* * *

**

West Island, Orb, Spring CE 73:

Until Em moved in the following week, Lyra stayed in the girls' apartment. Most of the time, she was silent, hardly moving unless told to. Amy treated the little girl like an obligated pain, which no one complained about. More than ever, she was short tempered and curt. By the fifth day, Kira snapped at Amy, flat out telling her to lighten up. Amy toned down the attitude afterwards.

As for Em, he was exasperated but agreed to let Lyra room with Emmaleigh, provided she behaved. So far, as Amy put it, Lyra didn't behave or even misbehave. She was just there.

Emmaleigh was excited, eyes lit up like it was her birthday again. The first sparkle was she was going to living by her Auntie Amy. The second was from the news of having an older sister staying with her. Lyra's silence and emotionless face did nothing to dampen the smaller girl's energy. It was like Emmaleigh saw something behind her one blank eye.

As the calendar flipped to February then to March, the spring break finally rolled in. It was the week the group spent fixing up Em's place. The girls were redoing Emmaleigh's room, with Em attempting to supervise. Apparently he didn't trust an ex-whore, a gothic-tomboy, and his best friend to decorate accordingly for a little girl. To his amazement, it didn't turn out half bad.

Grey walls were painted over with light milky purple with large wall stickers of Sweet Kitty pasted all over them. The old plush carpet was scrubbed back to its original cream color, complementing the walls nicely. Two beds made up with Sweet Kitty bed sets occupied opposite sides of the room with a small low table for the girls to share. Toys, coloring books, and clothing with the little purple kitten cartoon were kept stashed in the closet.

The spring semester started up without further incident, which Amy counted as a miracle. Granted, the only thing that went remotely wrong was Steena's band bumping _Evanescence's_ from most of their hot spots- the Crow's Nest, Crypt, and Rockin' Diner- insistently. All that did was make for a grumpier than usual Amy.

"Wait! Hey, hold up a sec, Walters!" Amy rolled her eyes and bothered to look over her shoulder to see the school nerd squad approach. It was an exaggeration but as close as she could describe.

"What the hell do you two dweebs want?" Amy asked impatiently. The rest of the band slowed down and waited for her.

"We heard you and Steena going at it the other day," Cyrus said quickly. He was referring to another near-duke-it-out fight between the two singers over the stolen venue for Jerry's Fundraiser.

"Your fucking point?"

"We're curious if you were going to do anything about her?" Jeorge inquired.

"Like what? Kill her? Lynch her? Go all Jason on her?" Amy asked sarcastically. "Get lost."

"Wait," Jeorge begged. "We were thinking, maybe seeing if you're interested in challenging her band for the title of the best."

"And this conversation is going…where?" Kara popped in.

"A battle of the bands," Cyrus declared. "Get any band who can play and pit them against each other. Make this the coolest event ever. Like, prove who is really the best."

Amy's eyebrows went up and she thoughtfully looked back at her band mates. The idea seemed to strike an interest. Paul nodded. "Many birds with one stone. Hell ya."

"Not bad," Amy agreed. "Arrange it and we're in."

"Right," Jeorge said. "We'll send out a challenge to Steena's group and anyone else. We'll get right on it."

"Good luck," Amy said and walked back to the band.

"This is going to get interesting," Amy smirked.

Celeste jumped up excitedly. "Battle of the bands! Those are so much fun. I was in one before I came here. Didn't end well but it was still awesome."

"Don't tell me you expect much from those lazy nerds?" Deanna scoffed. "They're as pathetic as they come."

"True," their leader nodded. "So if they don't come through, it's all on them. We're just taking the invitation to the party."

Point.

"I have a feeling," Kira began, "if they get Steena and her band into it, this little event might turn into something else all together."

"As long as I get to kick Steena's bony ass off the stage, I could care less."


	12. Chapter 10

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|**CHAPTER 10**|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**Capital City, Orb, Spring CE 73 **

"Did you hear the news?" Shiho and Mir ran up behind their friends. Cagalli and Lacus turned to face them, both holding their locker doors open.

"What news?" Lacus asked.

"Mr. LaFlaga and Ms. Ramius are getting married this summer," Mir announced.

"About time," Cagalli muttered. "Everyone's been waiting for that."

"It's just so cool," Mir happily said. "They look good together."

Cagalli nodded in agreement and pulled out two books. "Do we need our history text today?"

"Nope," Mir replied. "Test today. He said it would take us most of the class period to complete it."

The blonde groaned and placed the red and tan book back on the shelf before packing her math text into her pack. Cagalli turned to Lacus. Her best friend had an unreadable look on her sweet face. "Yoo-hoo, Lacus. What's up?"

Lacus didn't respond for a second then turned to Cagalli. "Oh, sorry."

"Is something wrong?" Cagalli asked. The three girls gazed at Lacus with concern. Lacus quickly shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. I just spaced out for a moment, that's all," Lacus replied before turning back to her locker.

A lovely red rose appeared before her eyes suddenly, breaking Lacus's silent train of thought. She looked up and saw DeAnderick standing there casually. He was one of the dozens of overly rich students at the school who often made a bold effort for Lacus's affections, him even more so since the last dance when he broke up with Flay. Most of the girls loved him, as they did with Athrun. His honey gold locks and rich baritone voice combined with dark eyes made half the female population in the school swoon.

"Good morning," he said, flashing a charming smile. The two girls pulled Cagalli away, leaving Lacus alone, much to her growing discomfort.

"Oh…good morning," Lacus politely replied.

"I know class is about to start," DeAnderick said quickly, "but I was wondering if I could have the honor of escorting you to the upcoming Academy ball?"

Lacus snapped her eyes to his, lips parted in surprise. "The ball?"

"Yes," DeAnderick said. "Dinner and the ball, to be exact."

"Well, I-" Lacus trailed off for a moment. "I don't know. I haven't thought about the ball really."

"I see," DeAnderick slowly nodded. "Well, then be sure to let me know soon. I'm sure it will be plenty of fun."

He handed her the rose and brushed past her towards his first class. Lacus stood holding the delicate flower, fingers caressing the smooth stem. It was a thoughtful token, Lacus thought. The deep red petals were perfectly shaped without a wilting corner or nicked edge and felt like the smoothest velvet. The rich green of the stem brought out the red even more. But when she lifted the red petals to her face, the fragrance a rose should be radiating was merely a faint trace. A rose stripped of its thorns from seed and made to last longer than an amaranth.

Everlasting love. It was every silly girl's dream. A romantic escapade free of worry and frustrating drama, deprived of its true nature.

A droplet of water fell onto the rose petals. Lacus slowly touched her hand to her cheek, feeling the small moist trail from her tear. When she glanced around her, the hallway was about empty. The bell rang suddenly, startling the young woman. She placed the rose on top of her books and shut it away in darkness.

* * *

Lacus stared into the mirror, a blank countenance upon her lovely face. She gave up and settled for pulling back some of her hair and pinning it with a barrette. Prom night and she could hardly smile. She tore her eyes from the mirror image and let them fall on a small drawer in vanity dresser. After opening the drawer, she pulled out a framed picture from years ago. A treasured moment.

"Lacus!" a soft knock came at her door. The drawer was pushed back in, safely hiding the picture away.

"Yes?"

Her mother entered…or rather, stepmother. Lorene was the only mother Lacus had ever known since her own died after she was born. She had proven herself to be a loving woman and every girl's dream friend.

"Are you not ready yet?" Lorene asked gently. "Your gentleman will be here at any moment."

Lacus moved to her bed, sitting on the edge. "I know."

Lorene's glowing smile faded to a concerned look. She sat down by her daughter and draped a loving arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong? Lacus?"

The young woman shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"This wasn't the young man you hoped would ask you to the dance, right?" Lorene guessed. Lacus didn't look up from her hands.

"Not really," Lacus replied, surprising herself with the confession.

"Well," Lorene sighed, "just go and have fun. Your other friends will be there, too. So you'll have someone to talk to. As for this man, who knows? Give him a chance. A friend of mine said dating is like shopping for shoes. You simply have to keep trying them on until you find a fit. Now, let's get this dress on." Lacus smiled. The older woman had a cynical sense of humor that was oftentimes refreshing.

When the red car pulled up in front of the Clyne home, Lacus was just walking down the stairs with her mother. Of course, her father was already greeting DeAnderick. Then the pictures Lorene couldn't resist taking. One of him kissing her hand, another of him slipping the pink rose corsage onto her wrist and a couple more of them simply standing together. It was probably at least fifteen minutes before the couple was allowed to walk out the doors. DeAnderick, ever the gentleman, opened her door before getting in on the other side. The driver began driving as soon as the doors were shut.

The small conversation consisted of him talking and her giving a small smile or comment in return. She found it wasn't hard to keep him occupied. The restaurant was beautiful, one of the most expensive ones around. Normally their food was excellent but the taste just didn't seem to appeal to her tonight.

The entrance to the hall where everyone would be dancing the evening away was exquisitely decorated. Ribbons of gold and purple, the academy's colors, draped from the ceiling. Red carpet lined with candles led the students to the dancing hall. Rose petals mixed with glitter swept across the floor as couples strolled down the corridor.

The main hall itself was divine. The orchestra presented itself on a raised stage at the back of the room. The gentle notes swept through the room. Chandeliers of sparkling crystal hung over the dancing crowd. At the side, a long table of beverages and refreshments were elegantly laid out. All around were beautiful flower arrangements of white baby's breath and red roses.

Lacus immediately craned her neck, searching for Cagalli and Miriallia. She started to notice all sorts of resentful looks from some girls. Sadly, the first one she noted belonged to Flay. Just as Lacus caught a glimpse of a stunning Cagalli in a spring green dress, DeAnderick took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

He wasn't too bad a dancer, Lacus thought. They danced maybe two or three songs before he would let her off the dance floor. He accompanied her to the refreshments table and around the room. He gently pulled her along to where his friends were mingling. Lacus just smiled and stood by as DeAnderick spoke with his friends. It was probably an hour into the dance when he finally let her to go find Cagalli.

"Cagalli," Lacus called softly. Her blonde friend turned and grinned. "Hey, Lacus. That looks great on you. Pink is definitely your color."

"As green is yours," Lacus said with a giggle. She didn't even want to hear the great misadventure of finding that dress, much less getting the tomboy to wear it. "Where is Mir?"

"Last I saw, she was trying to get Tolle on the dance floor for a round," Cagalli replied. "Tolle's being a bit of a party spoiler."

"Poor Mir," Lacus whispered. "I thought they were both excited about coming to the ball together. It wouldn't be any fun if they didn't dance."

"He's enjoying talking with his buddies," Cagalli added, narrowing her golden eyes at Tolle across the room. Miriallia was no longer to be seen; however, Tolle didn't seem to take any notice of that fact.

Meanwhile, curled up against a wall away from the music and laughter, Mir hugged her knees, trying to not outright sob. Tolle had a lot nerve asking her out then ditching her. He just left her in the great hall, all dolled up for his eyes only, and he left.

"Hey," a comforting voice came. She looked up and saw Dearka standing over her.

She wiped the back of her hand across her cheeks. "What do you want?"

Dearka's eyes were soft, sincere, as he knelt down. "I was going to ask if I may accompany you for the evening. At least for a dance or two."

Mir gazed up at him with parted lips and widened eyes. "Dearka…" Gradually the sad frown changed into a small smile. Carefully placing her hand in his outstretched hand, Miriallia let him pull her up from the cold floor. Once she had smoothed out her peach colored dress, Dearka led her to the dance floor like a gentleman. Her smile grew, eyes sparkling as the two began swaying and twirling to the vibrant music.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all," Lacus wondered as they watched Miriallia dance with the blonde man. "I always thought they looked good together."

"Apparently so does everyone else," Cagalli added, nodding to the students watching from the sidelines.

"Why not? Dearka finally has a nice girl," Athrun interjected as he came up behind the two girls. "Shall we, Cagalli?"

Lacus didn't miss the light dusting of pink on her friend's cheeks as she was swept into the crowd by Athrun. It was funny that after dating for over a year, they were still so shy. Content to simply watch her friends enjoy themselves, Lacus moved back only to be stopped by her date.

"Let's dance," he said to her. Lacus shook her head.

"I really don't feel like it right now," Lacus began to protest but he wouldn't hear of it. Soon enough, he had his arms around her petite waist waltzing her around the room. For the rest of the night all she saw of her friends was them dancing with their dates on the floor or resting at the side. Much to her dismay, when the danced ended for the night, Lacus was eager to be back at home.

The halls were dimmed for the evening but her parents wouldn't sleep until she was home. She knew they expected to hear all about how enjoyable the ball was.

As DeAnderick accompanied Lacus to the large double doors, Lacus remained silent. He finally let her arm go. "I really enjoyed our evening together, Lacus. Hopefully, it won't be the last."

Lacus shifted, averting her gaze. "Yes…maybe. Thank you, DeAnderick."

Before she could open the door to sanctuary, he leaned down to kiss her. Quickly she turned and his lips only met her cheek.

His face didn't portray the frustration in his voice. "I'll see you on Monday then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied, still refusing to meet his steely gaze. He retreated back down the path for his car while Lacus hurried into the mansion.

"I was beginning to wonder how much longer you were going to be," Lorene said with some relief in her voice. "How was it?"

"It was all right," Lacus said softly. "I think I'll retire for the night."

"All right," the older woman said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lacus embraced her stepmother and withdrew to the comfort of her room. She unclasped her necklace and laid it on her vanity table with the earrings and hair clip. Sullenly she stared at herself and began to feel the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. Baby lilac eyes dropped from the reflection to the little drawer as she pulled it out. As Lacus gazed at the picture tears fell down her cheeks.

Suddenly she was up off the plush vanity stool and face down on her bed, quiet sobs racking her body. Soon after, she cried herself to sleep, clutching the picture to her chest.

The next couples of weeks following the ball were buzzing with the excitement and stress of final exams then summer break. That included the devoted class time, quieter lunches, and long hours of study into the night at home. Most of the students at Orb Prep gave their all for this time of year and had their fair share of exhaustion. In the past for Lacus, it was just as anxious and tiresome as anything else. This year, something else weighed heavy on her heart and mind, distracting her from her studies, adding to the vicious cycle.

"Lacus!" Cagalli shouted for the third time. Lacus looked over at her worried friend.

"Huh? What is it?" Lacus asked.

Her friend narrowed her amber eyes, lips in a firm line. "Is there something the matter, Lacus? You have been completely out of it lately. Almost…depressed really. And on the last days of junior year, too."

Lacus gave her a small smile, which Cagalli added to her list of unusual Lacus behavior. The bright, heartwarming smiles seemed to have been slowly but surely withering away like a flower would. Even that sparkle in her eyes was beginning to dull.

"It's just these exams," Lacus explained. "It seems like more work than last year."

Cagalli kept frowning, not believing her. "I don't buy that, Lacus. I'm serious. Is it about DeAnderick?"

The name brought back memories of the rather assertive male over the last part of the year. The luscious red roses were getting old as were the advances. "Not quite. He doesn't get the hint I'm not interested going out with him."

"I see," Cagalli nodded. "So what is bothering you?"

The bell went off, warning students that class would begin soon. Typical, Cagalli thought, being saved by the bell. The two girls cut their conversation off and left for their first exam. After 7 hours of exams, the last bell rang for the school year, releasing hundreds of students to their summer activities at last.

Various posters had been posted over the last hour by a assortment of organizations, all announcing summer events. Much of the end of school rush was slowed down as students crowded at each poster. Miriallia was jumping and squealing at the photojournalist gallery ad. The rest of the group was looking at concerts, festivals, and other exciting opportunities for young adults. Lacus glanced at as many as she could but most were for sports, galleries, summer camps, sea trips, etcetera. A poster at the end of the line caught Cagalli's and her attention.

"Orb's First Battle of the Bands, presented by Nishi Public Academy," Cagalli read. "May 4th through the 5th. Christy mentioned this. Her group's competing."

"West Island, Riker's Park. Featuring local hits such as _Harlequin_ _Red_, _Steena_, and _Evanescence_," Lacus read, gazing at the smaller print. "Also a music centered festival with stands by Lady Olivia's Designs, Atomic Rage, Orb Recording, etc. Want to go, Cagalli?"

The blonde nodded. "Sure. I'll see if Athrun wants to join us."

Cagalli had already informed Lacus about her date with Athrun to the park that sunny afternoon, which left Lacus to walk home alone. It was fine by Lacus. After stowing away her school pack and uniform for the summer months, she picked up her notebook and wandered to the back gardens for some peace and quiet. It was a place where she could day dream, cry, or work without nosy maids, a worrisome mother, or a protective father intruding.

**

* * *

**

Capital City, Orb, Summer CE 73

The summer holiday suddenly felt like it would be a slow, torturous one to Lacus. Since the last day of classes, her friends had been nowhere to be seen or heard from. Cagalli and Athrun were soaking up the personal time and the rest were who knew where. So the down time found Lacus gardening with Lorene or wandering around aimlessly. When the Battle of the Bands weekend came up, everyone was committed to better things. Even Nicol was busy with his piano rehearsals and recitals.

Disappointed, Lacus curled up on her bed, not sure what to do next. She had been counting on someone going with her to the island. Lorene walked in, looking ready to leave for the day. Lacus had already declined attending the tea party in hopes of going to the music festival.

"What's your plan for the day?" her stepmother asked.

"I'm not sure," Lacus sighed. "It seems like everyone is going to the tea party."

"Weren't you going to that event on West Island?"

"No one else can go," Lacus said.

Lorene looked both thoughtful and indignant on her step-daughter's behalf. "So go alone then. If you want to go have some fun, go. And then tell the rest of them how much more fun you had listening to live music instead of sipping tea like any of day. You said it's a two day event, right? Well, pack a bag and go stay at a hotel for the weekend. You're plenty capable. Who know? You may even make some new friends."

Lacus smiled. The woman had a way of seeing things. "I guess you're right."

Lorene looked at her, "Girl, I'm always right! It's my job. Now get ready and we'll drop you at the ferry dock."

Half an hour later, the Clyne family was driving to the ferry dock where Lacus boarded the ferry for her first weekend away from home without friends along. The ferry ride took a little over two hours to arrive to West Island. The Chii Bay held a huge harbor for all the ships and private boats as well as the ferry docks. Grand total less than a forth was harbor property. Another half of the bay were private sea front homes, isolated from the rest of the city. The rest was left untouched like much of the island. West Island was the 3rd largest island in Orb, west of the main capital island, Onogoro. West Island City was smaller than the Capital, but still, it was a low, spread out city with a life of its own.

After checking into a hotel, she packed a small day pack which included money, water, sun block, camera, and a local area map. With quick directions from the front desk, she ventured onto the hot sidewalks. It took some wandering on her part, but eventually she found the steady stream of people going one way.

**

* * *

**

West Island, Orb, Summer CE 73

"I gotta say," Paul whistled, "the geeks get kudos for this"

"Yeah," Amy admitted, her tone unreceptive. Deanna tossed her a paper fan. The heat was blazing today. This is one day she would've happily voted for overcast.

The Battle of the Bands had, as Kira predicted, turned into quite the spectacle. The nerd squad, newly named the BOB Committee, had rented out all of Riker's Park for not one, but two days, and laid out the parks with food vendors, band booths, shops vendors as well as BOB merchandise. According to Cyrus, there were over a dozen food vendors, nearly three dozen shop vendors and craft booths, a handful of organizations looking for mass attention, and even some kiddy rides and shows. They had also successfully dragged in 11 local, unsigned bands to compete. Most of them were nobodies in her book, brought in just to lengthen the show. The only one she cared about was Steena and her display booth was attracting as much attention as theirs.

The guys left the girls to the designing of said display. It was just an introduction to the band, the members and their music, plus some flyers announcing their usual play dates. Dave managed to get their homemade EP of five songs run and running and those were going around one by one. Until the first round of bands this afternoon, the group would rotate people managing the booth. At that moment, Amy and Deanna were stuck with Paul minding the stand. The others were off wandering the festival.

"You still mad?" Paul asked, voice rather smug rather than meek. Amy glared daggers.

"Rot, worm chow."

"That's a yes," Deanna translated flatly.

Paul tried again, "When do I get to explain myself?"

"You can try, Day."

"Well, you see…" Really, it was just a prank gone wrong. He started the war, granted, but it was against Kei. For a nice kid, Kei had a mean streak in him. That and Celeste had a few tricks up her sleeves. After stuffing a half of Cookies's cricket supply in his backpack, Kei retaliated with a wicked vengeance. A quiet evening home resulted in mass mayhem from a single text. 'Hope Cookie likes water.' After hearing Amy announce she was getting her nightly shower and just noticing the scorpion missing from his tank, he freaked. Between Kira and Paul, Amy tended to believe the former rather than the latter. "…it wasn't completely my fault?"

"Uh huh." She didn't quite believe that. When he barged into her bathroom in the midst of her shower, she really didn't care whose fault it was.

Defeated, Paul wisely kept him mouth shut. It didn't help that Kira bluffed, just hiding Cookie under Paul's bed.

"Icy treats anyone?" Celeste popped out from the side with Kira close behind with a tray of them. Deanna was the first one up and snatched a paper cone of icy cherry delight.

"You rock," Amy exclaimed.

Kira set the tray down. "Thought you needed a reprieve."

"I like how you think," she grinned. After savoring a cold bite and letting the coolness wash over her, she asked if any of the other bands looked interesting.

Celeste scrunched up her nose. "Iffy. You got it made I think. Steena's the main challenger."

"Makes sense," Deanna cut in. "This whole schbang started because of you two fighting. The rest is moss on the tombstone."

"Nice," Amy high fived her.

"Did Jeorge give us the run down yet?" Kira asked.

The raven haired girl tried to swallow her spoonful without the brain freeze before answering. "Dave's job. All I know is the show starts at one for the weeding out. We're closing this thing done at twelve to get ready."

He nodded. "Sounds good. You good for the rest of the morning?"

She jerked a thumb at Paul. "Only if you take him with you."

"Hey!"

"Nyah," the couple shook their heads and left the booth.

* * *

The festival was crowded and Lacus was constantly being pushing to and fro along the walkways. Music was playing overhead as the day wore on. Some of the shops she had managed to explore were interesting. Her program said the bands were up at one o'clock. Until then, she just browsed around. A few of the popular shops were locally owned. One she liked was a clothing vendor, Olivia's. A guy was there with two little girls, acting as the owner's voice. He was animated and easy to talk with. He was also a big fan of his friends' band and assured her that the music was actually pretty good. Before she knew it, it was starting time for the Battle.

"By the way," he said, helping to tie close the pavilion shop, "I'm Em. That's Lyra and my daughter, Emmaleigh."

"Lacus," she replied. "Daughter?"

He shrugged and waited up for Olivia. "So I got into some…trouble back then. It's worth it, strange as it may sound."

"She's adorable."

The red-headed seamstress walked out. Em grabbed her hand. "Let's go. Stick around, Lacus. You'll love it."


	13. Chapter 11

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|**CHAPTER 11**|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**West Island, Orb, Summer CE 73**

"Welcome to West Island's first Battle of the Bands," Jeorge's voice bellowed out into the park. "Strange no one's bothered to do this before now. Go us. Now, we have 11 bands here ready to rock your world this afternoon and tomorrow. This is how it's gonna go down. We have our elimination round. The first group are gonna play for you two of their songs. You get to vote which two get to move on. We'll take a recess and let some of our local dancing talents entertain you while we tally the scores and prepare group two. We good?"

The crowd gave a chorus of okays and other cheers. He asked again, and the crowd replied louder. Without further ado, he presented the first band, a three man team, _Red Slip_. The band's name came up on a large screen, announcing them to the public. Soon after their two songs, another band began, and then another. As Em vocally predicted, Steena was up last for round one. She gave them a slower song before upping the beat. If the cheering of the crowd was any indication, Steena and _Harlequin Red_ had this round.

The dancers, another local team from NPA, did a few of their favorite routines while the next group was getting warmed up. Em asked Lacus what she thought.

She smiled. "It's actually pretty amazing. It looks like a lot of hard work to get that far."

"You have no idea," Em laughed. "You need to see Amy and the guys go at it one day. It's crazy. She's the queen band-zilla or something."

"I've always wanted to be a singer," Lacus said softly, thinking back to when she first started voice lessons. "To be on a stage, singing what I wanted, what I felt."

"That's a powerful feeling." Em nodded, eyes searching the area for his friends. "Chat with Amy. Ya might like her. Very outspoken, but that's what ya gotta love about her."

The next band began to play, noticeably faltering a little in the beginning. The few after that were mediocre but tolerable. The teen parent wasn't alone in thinking the BOB Committee did auditions for getting in. No one could accuse the nerds for being stupid. A girl led group, _Hot in Combat_, was ninth up. Lacus told him her friend went to middle school with the group in the Capital. This was one of the performances the girl brought out her camera to record the music.

The girls finished and bowed out. When the cheering only just began to subside, the title _Evanescence_ faded in and sent them into another bout of shouting. Em was hollering along at the top of his lungs. Paul, Kira, and Kara began the song immediately after taking their instruments with Deanna backing them up. Dave was handling the synthesizer on loan while Amy sang. Em told her the names of the two songs, but Lacus hardly noticed. She was busy trying to get the lens to zoom in as closely as possible to the second guitarist.

"That's…"

"Kira? Yeah," Em grinned a huge grin. She gaped wide eyed at the guy and he innocently shrugged. "What?"

It clicked, looking at his knowing face. "You knew?"

"You have an unforgettable face, babe," he replied, looking back to Amy stirring up the crowd, "even from an old photograph."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Kira showed you photos of me?"

"Once when we were moving stuff around. He doesn't talk much about his pre-high school years. I guess you're a fonder memory from that time."

She didn't answer. She simply watched as Kira played his guitar in time with the other guys. The singer's, Amy's, voice or her words hardly registered as she kept her eyes trained on him. His concentration was completely on his instrument and Amy's movements. The song ended with the audience yelling loudly. The bodies seemed much more packed now than before. Beside her, Em was trying to keep the little girls from being plowed over without losing them.

One more band played and then they allowed the voting for the next group. The results would be announced later. Em kissed Olivia goodbye and then grasped Lacus by the hand and led her away with the two girls trailing ahead of them.

"Where are we going?"

"Meet up with Amy and them," he answered. She didn't say anything as they walked through the dispersing crowd. Once they went down some of the path, Em veered off into a less traveled direction and found the team laughing and hooting at a picnic table.

"Those amateurs don't stand a chance against us," Dave exclaimed. "You see the faces of that one group, Hot Combat or whatever? It was priceless."

"Sup, Em?" Amy yelled as they drew closer.

"You rocked as always, _Evanescence_," Em applauded. "I come with surprise in tow."

"Rawr." Paul and Dave both peered up and down at Lacus, pulling back after Amy and Deanna swatted the back of their heads. "Testosterone."

Lacus didn't pay much attention to their antics. Her attention was on Kira, who looked rather surprised to see her.

"Care to get a room? I don't care for exhibitionist romance," Deanna deadpanned, sending snickers through the group. Lacus blushed at the implication while Kira merely rolled his eyes. He walked over to her.

"Don't mind the rated R circus," he replied.

"Fuck, and I was aiming for NC-17," Paul laughed. He gave Dave a high five.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "I pegged you for an XXX kind of male."

"Okay, I'm outta here before the sex talks begin," Kira declared, sending another warm blush to Lacus's cheeks. He took her gently by the elbow and was about to step away from the group when Amy halted him.

"Hey! Where's the introductions?" she demanded.

Kira turned back around. "Fine. Everyone, this is Lacus. Lacus, Amy, Deanna, Paul, Dave, Kara, and you look like you already know the girls and Em. I miss anyone?"

"Nice to meet ya," Amy gave an ever so slight smile. "I guess we'll catch up later."

"Sure," Lacus replied awkwardly. The other girl's appearance was dark looking, but she didn't seem to have a bad personality. Other than that, she couldn't understand Amy. Nice or mean? Bossy or loose?

This time, Kira and she walked from the picnic area into the woods just out of both eyesight and earshot. They were both quiet, not sure what to say. Kira surprised her by speaking first.

"I didn't really expect to see you here," he said, leaning against an old tree. "At least, here alone."

"I almost didn't," Lacus replied. "Cagalli, Athrun, and a few others were supposed to come but they ended up going to a social party. Lorene insisted I do this instead. What about you? I certainly didn't expect you to be playing in a rock band. When'd that happen?"

He chuckled. "Wait, you know Cagalli?"

Ignoring the fact he skipped her question, the pink-haired girl nodded. "Yes. We met our first day at Orb Prep. We were looking for you and found her instead. Been friends ever since. She's even dating Athrun."

Kira was stunned. "Wow. From what I remember about Cagalli…wow. Her and Athrun, huh? Bet that's a match made in heaven on some planet."

She laughed. "They are. She's a bit of a prankster."

"That's my sister for you. What else did I miss?" Kira didn't know why the strange, sudden compulsion to know that latest in the Capital. As long as it kept her talking…

"Mir and Dearka are together and quite happy," Lacus answered. "We're thinking Yzak and Shiho might start dating but…"

"When hell freezes over, right?"

"That's one way of putting it," she supposed, remembering the two's latest tiff. "Mr. la Flaga and Ms. Ramius got married, too. They both work at Orb Prep now."

"I think we all saw that coming since sixth grade," Kira pointed out. "How's high school treating you?"

"It's all right," Lacus said. She fell silent. "What about you?"

He didn't reply immediately; just shrugged, looking uninterested in the question. "Busy."

She didn't press the question. There was more to that statement then he let on, but let it go for the moment. "She seems nice, Amy."

Kira bit back a laugh. "Seems nice, not really. Amy's a…handful, I guess. It's her way or die."

"Bossy?"

"Very."

"You seem to get along," she noted.

He gave her a wry smile. "We do. She doesn't pull half her bullshit with me like the others. I also don't annoy her as much as Paul or Dave. Those two will do anything to drive her up a wall and back."

"They're an interesting group," she said.

"Just so you know, you don't have to take any of their crap," Kira warned her. "They are smackable and are plenty used to being yelled at. A lot of what they say is hot air anyways. They rarely mean it."

She nodded. Before she could come up with a response, another girl's voice cut in. "Kira! Hey!"

A shorter girl, foreign, came jogging over and latched onto Kira in a hug. When she kissed him, Lacus's breath caught in her throat. When the second girl hopped down, she said excitedly, "The final show is _Evanescence_ versus Steena! They just announced it."

"That wasn't unexpected," Kira reminded her, unfazed by the jump and kiss routine. "The other groups were just for show."

"I know, but it's just really cool," Celeste bubbled. Then she noticed the third party. "Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

Not sure how to answer that, Kira went with his next best option. "This is Lacus Clyne. We used to go to school together until I moved a couple years ago. Lacus, this is Celeste Cresthill."

"Nice to me'tcha," the American girl grinned.

"Pleasure," Lacus managed to say, proud her voice didn't waver.

Celeste turned back to her boyfriend. "Amy wants you. Quick game planning."

"Sounds good," Kira agreed. In the midst of all the prepping and horsing around, the team hadn't figured out their plans for the rest of the evening. He personally was tired and ready to call it an early evening.

"You coming to the show tomorrow?" Kira asked Lacus.

"Oh, yes. I'm staying at a hotel nearby," she replied.

The short walk was silent only to be greeted by Amy hollering at Paul, again. Kira was exasperated and just ignored the bickering. Celeste giggled and whispered it was normal behavior. Tired herself, Lacus said goodnight and left back for her hotel. Just outside the park gates, a girl from Kira's band, Kara, ran up beside her.

"Hey. Lacus, right?"

"Yeah." She looked at Kara curiously, not sure what she was doing, but Kara didn't seem to notice as they kept walking. "Did you want something?"

"Not really," Kara smiled. "Just wanted to chat. I tend to be what you call a meddler and I see a love triangle to be meddled in shamelessly."

Lacus halted in the middle of the sidewalk abruptly. "What?"

"Kei, Celeste, and you," she replied casually like it wasn't news. She met Lacus's gaze and almost laughed. "Come on, girlfriend. The goo-goo eyes said it all. You were practically drooling over him."

Wide-eyed, Lacus stuttered, "I…I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't," Kara scoffed. "Celeste is cute, but she's not long term material. Hell, the girl goes back to the United States in a week or so. Between you and me, really long distances like that don't make for great relationships."

"I don't know why you're telling me this," Lacus commented.

"Another time," the girl replied. "We're supposed to be hanging out after we win tomorrow. You should come along."

"I can't join your celebration party!"

"We're open about it," Kara said. "Just a big party, everyone is attending deal. Em will be there, Olivia will be there, even Celeste, and some other classmates are gonna be there. One more won't hurt. Besides, I think Amy likes you."

"How's that?"

Kara smirked. "When she first met Celeste, she was a little bitchier than normal. She likes her okay now, but it took a few rounds. She was rather nice to you. Not sure why but hey, no one's complaining." She noticed the doubt in the other girl's eye. "Sure, we're not your normal crowd of people, but we're not bad. Just notably crazy. Don't let the guys scare you off. They're typical horny males, Kira excluded. The gentlemen attitude has to be a product of prep school."

This time Lacus smiled. "Probably. We have a few players in our school as well."

"Crass?"

"Not crass, just flirtatious."

"Ah, our flirtatious means gropey, wandering hands and peering eyes," Kara griped. "Don't know which is worse, a smooth talker or blatant sex hound."

* * *

Lacus woke up later than she anticipated. Kara and her were up for hours talking about anything and everything, except Kira. With breakfast on the go, she hurried down to the park where Kara was meeting her. Waiting by the park gate was both Kara and her partner in black, Deanna. She mentioned that Amy was wandering with Em and Kira with Celeste. They refused to hazard a guess with the other two male catastrophes were off at. The three girls spent the day wandering the booths and talking more. Lacus found Deanna was a girl of few words and kept a conservative style, a complete opposite of Kara who was vivacious and shameless. Sometimes Lacus wondered if she was a compulsive speaker. When it came time for the concert, they left her in the capable hands of Em and Olivia again and vanished.

"Welcome back to the final showdown, _Evanescence_ versus Steena," Jeorge announced. The audience assembled cheered. The two lead singers came to stand on either side of him. "I'm going to flip a coin; the one who calls it goes first. Ready?" He flipped the coin high up to give time for the girls to call it. In unison, Amy called tails and Steena heads. "Heads it is. Go girl."

Steena threw a coy smirk at Amy as she left the stage. Her band hopped on and set up their equipment with practiced efficiency. The blonde took the microphone and waited. Just as the crowd fell silent, they began their finale.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend _

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Behind the stage, Amy winced and made a gagging motion to her group, who just agreed. The audience found the music catchy and upbeat, which was what Steena aimed for. She moved to her own beat while the guitar and drums brought her to her first stanza.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

Somewhere in the crowd, a few people echoed the lyrics, already knowing the song. Steena knew they were her loyal fans from East PA. By the end of the song, she hoped most would be singing her song. As the chorus started again, she jumped, punctuating her words.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend _  
_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
_  
_Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

"Sing along, everyone!" Steena grinned as her music revved up for the chorus once again. This time more of the crowd joined her. The singer swayed to the words.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend _

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

She realized she should've used a head set so her hands could've been free for some dancing. Improvising, Steena winged it with one hands as she sang.

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking? _  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

She jumped up and moved the length of the stage, soaking up the attention from the audience as they sang with her the final chorus.

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way!_

Pleased with the outcome, Steena waved and bowed out with her band. At the bottom of the steps was her competition, not looking overly impressed. She just smiled sweetly and kept walking, confidence evident in her stride.

Amy's team had a five minute interval for set up and they hopped to it. Deanna was rearranging the percussion set while the guys hooked up the guitars. Amy took charge of the microphones, on handheld for her and one stand for Paul.

From the sea of people anxiously awaiting the final song, Em stood watching only 15 feet from the stage. Celeste had joined them to watch the show. Em studied the set up and grinned. "They so got this one."

"Bring Me to Life?" Celeste guessed. Lacus looked at them. She explained. "It's their most popular song. Everyone loves it."

Amy had borrowed a keyboard from another band who was willing to help out. Paul handed the lead guitar to Kira and took his own to stand behind the microphone, ready to rock. Between the two just to the side of Deanna stood Dave with the bass. When they were ready, they went straight into the music. They nixed Kara's little part in favor of her playing the keys while Amy concentrated on the song. The difference was just slight. Amy counted the notes and began singing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
__Leading you down into my core  
__Where I've become so numb? _

_Without a soul?  
__My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
__Until you find there and lead it back home_

The briefest of pauses took hold, throwing a little bit of suspense over the audience. Then the band played in full swing with Paul singing with Amy.

_[Wake me up!]  
__Wake me up inside_ [_I can't wake up_]  
_Wake me up inside_ [_Save me_!]  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_[Wake me up!]  
__Bid my blood to run [I can't wake up]  
__Before I've come undone_ [_Save me_!]  
_Save from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know that what I've without  
__You can't just leave me  
__Breathe into me and make me real  
__B__ring me to life_

Most of the audience was singing along with the first round than with Steena, proving how much more popular Kira's group was. Hands were going up in the air as Amy sang. Lacus found herself more drawn to the echoing lyrics and powerful sound of the music of _Evanescence_ than Steena's bouncing piece. Her eyes watched Kira pick the strings of the guitar, adding to the collective sound that supported Amy's voice.

_[Wake me up!]  
__Wake me up inside_ [_I can't wake up_]  
_Wake me up inside_ [_Save me_!]  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_[Wake me up!]  
__Bid my blood to run [I can't wake up]  
__Before I've come undone_ [_Save me_!]  
_Save from the nothing I've become-_

_Bring me to life_…  
_[I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_]  
_Bring me to life_…

Amy wandered the length of the stage as she sang, eyes roaming the faces before her. She found Em and the rest watching with smiles, approving of their performance. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
__Without your love, darling  
__Only you are the life among the dead-_

_[All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
__Kept in the dark, but you were there and followed me]  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
__You're to open my eyes to everything_-  
_[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_]

Kira, when he could, looked up long enough to search the people in front of the stage. It was easy to find their friends. Olivia's bright red hair, Celeste's electric blue streaks, and Lacus's pink hair made it simple to catch. His girlfriend was just ready to implode with excitement as she jumped with the people nearby. She knew how to have fun at a concert. Lacus just stood, lips parted, as she listened. He remembered her tastes in music being tamer and light- Pop, instrumentals, love ballads. The darker lyrics and upbeat notes were new to her and she seemed to be enjoying it.

_Bring me to Life_!

Amy gestured to the crowd, encouraging them to sing with her, which they were more than happy to. Behind her, her team mates also echoed the words, the guys lining up with Paul and the girls with her.

_[Wake me up!]  
__Wake me up inside_ [_I can't wake up_]  
_Wake me up inside_ [_Save me_!]  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_[Wake me up!]  
__Bid my blood to run [I can't wake up]  
__Before I've come undone_ [_Save me_!]  
_Save from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
__[I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_]  
_Bring me to life  
__Bring me to life-_

Amy held that last notes until her lungs finally ran out of air just as Kara finished the last notes on the keyboard. It didn't matter as the last notes were drowned out by the cheering as usual. She honestly didn't know why they bothered with a full finish. She waved for a bit as they packed up. Finally, they were done, and the voting to happen. Amy and Steena were called back up for the final voting. The guys were lazy and went with hands voting. When he called for Steena, a few dozen hands went up. By the time he finished saying _Evanescence_, those hands were down and the rest of the crowd were raising theirs, cheering. Lacus, Celeste, Em, and Olivia obviously voted for Amy's team. Only about a third of the audience voted for Steena, leaving the winner of the Battle of the Bands- _Evanescence_.

Amy smiled her biggest shit-eating grin as a fuming Steena stormed from the stage. It was time to party.


	14. Chapter 12

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|**CHAPTER 12**|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**West Island, Orb, Summer CE 73:**

Kara was insistent that she join the after party, so Lacus found herself at the party, held at a secluded area of the park unclaimed by the festival. It seemed like everyone was celebrating. The shops and other vendors were closing down for the final time and returning to wherever their home base was. Em had arranged a barbeque complete with loud rock music and alcoholic drinks. Lacus, thrown by the underage partying, stuck with her soda.

She spent more of her time on the side with Kara or Deanna. The Goth girl definitely liked keeping to herself where it was quieter. The only time she wasn't sitting was when Paul snatched her up by the arms for a random dance. It always lasted less than a minute.

After she left the guitarist with a particularly nasty red welt on his face, she began making small talk with Lacus. Most of it was music related but it was pleasant. Her dark style was deceptive. They had plenty enough in common. Deanna actually loved white roses like her, and just hanging out in quiet gardens or nature spots. She also had a knack for scribbling in her notebooks, little cartoons or figures.

Despite the conversation, her eyes were mostly glued to Kira. He spent most of his time between the guys kidding around or with Celeste. More than she wished to admit to herself the sight irritated her. Whether it was jealousy or something, Lacus didn't know. A few times he caught her gaze and smiled, but never came over.

"So what did ya think?" Kara asked, plopping down on the grass beside her with two plates of food. She handed one to Lacus who was thankful for the distraction.

"Wild? Loud?"

Kara laughed. "Yup. That's how we like it. Nothing like some hard rock and snacks to loosen up for the evening."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble? For the beer?" Lacus asked nervously.

The cheery girl didn't look concerned. "Nope. People around this neighborhood tend to disregard that rule. It's not like we're getting smashed or anything. We behave and there isn't a problem. But what did you think of the show?"

"It was really good," Lacus replied. She glanced over at Amy. "She seems thrilled."

Her new friend just rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. We've been dealing with a pissy Amy ever since Steena started moving in on our gigs. Not fun times. Now we get a pleasant happy Amy for a while. I doubt even Paul could ruin that mood."

"You just jinxed it," Celeste said flippantly as she joined them on the ground. She brushed her hair away from her round face and then looked over to Lacus. "Kira said you like to sing."

The other girl did a double take. "He did? That was a few years ago."

"Hard to outgrow passions," Celeste replied. "Me, I've always loved playing guitar. Krys and I decided to start a band since we love it a lot. You think it's your thing?"

Lacus didn't have to think about it. Her father and stepmother had ensured she had the best voice lessons possible and took every music class there was to be taken in school. She was determined to be a singer despite the risks and difficulty of the career choice. "I hope so."

The girlfriend nodded. "Cool. Hey, you mind if we scoot for a minute?"

Lacus was confused as to what she meant until the girl dragged her up by the wrists away from the main party. Just out of earshot of the small crowd, Celeste let her go.

She now stood facing Celeste, comparing the petite rocker in her mind. The American girl was pretty, uninhibited, and so far very sweet. She was even stylish, with her washout cut raven locks streaked with color and punk-goth clothes. Most of all, the princess knew the girl was unbound, unafraid of the world around her, willing to take chances she dared not to. Celeste wasn't a politician's daughter, or even someone the cameras were haunting. Lacus knew Kira preferred his space and privacy, off the radar. Then the girl sighed and stood up straight, arms akimbo on her round hips.

"See anything you like?"

Lacus gazed at the girl. "Excuse me?"

"My boyfriend?"

"We're old friends," Lacus quickly said. "We haven't seen each other in a couple of years."

"Very lusty for old friends," Celeste retorted. She wasn't really upset. "You like Kira."

Lacus just kept gazing at her, trying not to feel intimidated by the other girl.

"You were staring at him all yesterday and all today," she added.

"Sorry…it's just…I haven't seen him and…" Lacus trailed off on her explanation, not really sure what she was trying to say.

Celeste relaxed a little. "Look, Lacus, I like Kira. He's a nice guy, something you don't find easily around here. At much as I like him, I go back to America in a week. I don't do long distance, no thanks. He's all yours. 'Sides, he's totally into you."

Blinking in stunned silence, Lacus stuttered, "W-what?"

"He. Likes. You," Celeste repeated slowly, punctuating her words. "I don't have any problem with you moving in on my guy, okay? He's amazing when he smiles. Maybe you'll get him to keep smiling after I leave."

"Uh…"

"Next weekend, us girls were going out," Celeste continued. "You should tag along."

"Really?"

"Kara's idea actually," Celeste admitted. "Ask her. She already got the brunt of my jealousy fit. No biggie. Even I noticed how Deanna and Amy like you. That's a feat in itself."

She thought back to her limited encounters with the gothic woman and her hot headed companion. "What gives you that impression?"

"Deanna hardly looked at me when we first met," Celeste said. They began strolling back towards the crowd. "A day in and she's chatting with you. Not to mention Amy's been pretty nice, too. She's usually making embarrassing jokes about me. Scowled most of our first meeting."

"I don't see why they would like me," Lacus sighed. "I just met them and we really don't have much in common. You seem to fit in better than I do."

"I only got in easy because of Kira, believe me," Celeste said. "You'll fit in more than you think. Let's get back to the party because they commence search and rescue."

"Sure."

**Capital City, Orb, Summer CE 73:**

"I'm back," Lacus called as she entered her home. Lorene immediately made her appearance from around the corner to embrace her stepdaughter.

"Welcome back!" she bubbled. "Now, tell me how it went? I want to know everything."

"Let her get in the door, dear," Siegel chided his wife from the living room.

Instead of heading for her room, she joined her parents in the family room. "It was amazing. A friend gave me a copy of the band performances and festival."

"A friend, huh? Don't keep me in suspense!"

"The first day I met a guy named Em and his girlfriend Olivia. She ran a custom clothing design booth. They're about my age but Olivia's designs are very beautiful." Lorene asked for her camera's memory card so she could plug it into the laptop she was shopping online with. The page on display before the photos came up was a flowers arrangements service.

Lacus flipped through to the photos she had snapped of Em, Olivia and the two little girls at the vendor's alley. Lorene was saddened by the appearance of the older girl Lyra with her blinded eye. But the rare smile she managed to catch made her seem much happier than usual. There were a few photos of Olivia's dresses that Lacus thought were lovely. Lorene agreed they were exquisite for a young seamstress like her.

"You won't believe who was there in the winning band?" Lacus smiled brightly. She showed a couple photos she managed to get of Kira on stage.

"Kira! What a coincidence," Lorene gasped.

"Em's good friends with him and the band," Lacus explained. "He introduced me to the band after the show. They're an interesting group."

"So what did you and Kira have to talk about?"

"Not much really. We caught up a little bit but he…had a girlfriend and his band just won so they were celebrating. Kara invited me along and wants me to come with them next weekend on a shopping trip. They also gave me their emails and phones numbers."

"I'm honestly astonished, Kira in a band," Siegel shook his head. "You have the performances on that disk?"

"Yes," Lacus said. They decided to zip through her pictures where she introduced the band members in all of their misfit entirety. The dark street look was greatly diminished by Amy's playing with Emmaleigh or Paul and Dave fooling around with squirt guns. There were a couple video snippets of the group horsing around. One particular bit was Paul spilling his BBQ on Deanna's new pants and her chasing him out of the scene. After they ate dinner the three sat down to watch through the festival recordings Kira snagged from Jeroge, one of the people running the entire event.

The two adults were impressed the entire event was put on by a few high school kids and local shops. The quality of the band footage was very nice for a high school AV club and enjoyable. Most of the bands were decent enough but a couple they fast forwarded through. Like she was, her parents were amazed to see and hear just how good the leading bands were.

"So, is this something Kira's going to stay with?" Lorene asked when it finished.

Lacus couldn't remember how much they spoke about their future activities. "I don't know. It sounded like they were interested."

When she was finally free for the night, Lacus withdrew to her bedroom and logged into her computer to upload her photos. A few she sent to the band. To her surprise, Kira came up on her chat box as did Amy, each in their own window.

Apparently both were in their respective rooms enjoying peace and quiet since the other guys were out. Amy was confirming her attendance in a shopping date next Saturday while Kira simply talking recent events and music. The band had been approached by some music contracts and was considering going all the way. Before she could sign off for the night at nearly one in the morning, Amy asked if she was interested in hanging at a band rehearsal and doing some tag teaming sometime. Suddenly, she felt as if the summer holiday couldn't be long enough.

**West Island, Orb, Summer CE 73:**

It felt like an eternity before the weekend arrived for Lacus. It wasn't the shopping as much as getting out of the house. The weather had been awful most of the lonely week. It was finally just overcast, maybe looking at partially sunny. At the appointed time, Lacus met the girls at the ferry docks. Kara and Celeste were arm-in-arm, gossiping like girlfriends while Amy and Deanna sauntered along through the crowd.

"Hey," Amy nodded. "Ready?"

"Yes. Where'd you have in mind?" They didn't specify where they were going or what they were looking at. Just shopping, which was very vague in the Capital.

Kara shrugged. "We know this great street with tons of sweet shops and markets. Let's start there. Toki Street?"

"I don't know it," Lacus shook her head.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't, Princess. Let's rock already."

On foot, the group leisurely walked to the aforementioned street while chatting. Deanna lagged behind quietly, which left Lacus to converse with Amy while the other two walked ahead of them. In the 45 minutes it took to talk the distance, Lacus had learned some things about the singer. One, she was not afraid to speak her mind and be a bitch. Second, she was rather protective of her group. No one messed with her team. Thirdly, she used to love the color pink until mid-middle school. Now she preferred bright blues or black.

"Okay, where do we start?" Kara asked, stopping at the cross walk. The street was busy and full of shops as promised. Further down were the local vendors and markets.

"Go down one side and up the other?" Amy shrugged.

"Hot Trends first!" Deanna voted. It was a few shops down from where they stood.

Inside was unlike any of the other clothing shops Lacus had ever been in. Then again, she always shopped in bright department stores with the brand Prada names. It gave the impression of dark street and dinginess despite being very clean and organized. Loud metal rock blared over the speaker while over pierced employees did their work. Just being in her pink skirt and white blouse made her feel sorely out of place against the clothing.

"How sweet," Kara grinned, looking at a Lolita style dress.

Like a nice big sister would, Amy dragged Lacus around the store. There was a sale going on so they were picking through the piles and trying things on. They picked through the music, finding Lacus knew essentially none of the main voices in their world. So after promising to lend her a few CDs later, they moved back to the clothing.

"Now wouldn't that be cute?" Celeste held up a black and white puff sleeved dress against Lacus.

"Too maidy," Amy scrunched her nose. "You keep finding shit like that, I'll never shop with you again."

"Bitch," Celeste muttered, putting the dress back.

"You should so try this on," Deanna spoke up, holding up a cute blouse. It was a pink, black, and white ¾ sleeve blouse and it was cute. Determined to have some fun with the rest, Lacus tried it on. Kara added black skinny jeans as well. A couple minutes later, the girls were giving thumbs up.

"It's awesome," Kara grinned. "You should so get that one."

She gave in and did along with a couple other cute tops. The girls found their usual attire plus some accessories. Then it was on to the next store. A couple later they were back to playing dress up with Lacus, who had to admit a few of their suggestions were very lovely.

"Question," Amy asked. "So everyone in high society wears fancy, expensive clothes?"

"Usually," Lacus nodded, sifting through the rack of shirts.

"Huh. Why? I mean, you could get similar clothes for less. Why the expensive shit?" Kara wondered, throwing a pair of slacks back to their pile.

Lacus never really thought about it. They always just shopped at the brand names. "I'm not sure. It's just what everyone does."

"It's the whole status thing," Celeste added. "The fancier and pricier the clothing, the richer you obviously are. Money is power philosophy at its best. Back home, we see some of the same rip-off designs for cheap and they're basically the same. I think the store and name tag is all that's really different."

Amy smirked. "So unless they see the tag, they really don't know. They just assume. Fun."

"Wanna test it out?" Kara suggested, holding out another outfit. "I'm very curious to see if people are that stuck up."

"I don't know…" Lacus began hesitantly.

"I bet 10 that they'll think a dress like that was some super fancy brand," Amy laughed.

"Come on, Lacus," Kara pleaded. "It'll be fun."

What was the harm? They found a very nice dress that was, as Lacus said, less than a fraction of most of her usual dresses and just as nice looking.

The rest of the day was passed with arcade games, more shopping, sampling the local cuisine and messing around. The girls made it back to the docks in time for the last ferry. Lacus was invited to spend the afternoon with them in rehearsal on Monday.


	15. Chapter 13

My Tourniquet

This does have a nice little lemon somewhere in the middle.

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|**CHAPTER 13**|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**West Island, Orb, Summer CE 73:**

With the help of a rather characteristic map Kara drew out, Lacus found Nishi Public Academy without getting too lost. Given Kira's apparent surprise at her invitation to practice by Amy, Lacus decided to wear one of the new outfits from their earlier shopping venture that Amy really liked on her.

Kira's school was hardly like her own, she noted as she wandered the empty halls. Public schools held a different atmosphere than a private academy. She found the practice room simply by following the soft melodies of guitar and piano mixed together, echoing. By the time she made her way to the door, Amy's voice joined the notes.

Quiet as a mouse, Lacus slipped into the room and hung close to the wall. The group paid her little mind as they played through the song before abruptly ending. Paul scribbled something down with an intense look on his face. It was probably the first serious expression she'd seen the young man display. It made him seem like a whole other person, one more fitting to the leather and metal he wore.

Kira smiled at her. "You made it."

Amy twirled around on the stool at the upright piano, waving hello.

"Sorry," Lacus smiled sheepishly. She wasn't really late.

"No biggie," Amy replied. "We're mostly running through our recent songs and working on one."

"How many songs have you made, anyway?" Lacus never really asked that one yet.

"This one will be our twelfth," Amy counted in her head.

"Twelve songs?"

Kira answered to her surprise. "We've been playing for, what, almost two years? We've got nothing better to do outside of school."

"I see. Well, don't let me keep you from practicing."

"Find a seat."

She did on an extra stool and quietly watched the group interact. Amy announced they were doing a run through of the last couple of songs. The first song was one she had heard from their performance at Battle of the Bands. Now she wished she had listened to Em as he told her the names then.

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_," she sang. "_50,000 tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you. And you still won't hear me. I'm going under._ _Don't want your hand his time, I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once._ _Not tormented daily defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom. I'm…dying…again."_

Lacus listened, trying to ponder the lyrics she sang while listening actively. In the end, she just watched with ardent fascination. The singer was so comfortable with her words, her movements. She'd seen many orchestras and individuals playing their instruments but this group felt so different. Their music made them different.

"_I'm going under! Drowning with you. I'm falling forever! I've got to break through. I'm going under._"

"_Blurring and stirring the truth in fact are lies. So I don't know what real and what's not_. _Always confusing the thoughts in my head. Ohh. So I can't trust myself anymore_. _I'm…dying…again."_

They seemed like they were in their own world as they played with ease. Kira's eyes were downcast, but not really watching the guitar's strings. For a moment, she had to wonder what the song made him think about.

"_I'm going under! Drowning with you. I'm falling forever! I've got to break through. I'm…so go on and scream, scream at me. I'm so far gone under. I won't be broken again. I've got to breath, I can't keep going under."_

She definitely hadn't seen a guitar better played than between Paul and Kira. Kira said Paul had taught him when they first met. Most she knew weren't self-taught like they were. And despite the concentrated expressions they each made, they were enjoying themselves immensely.

"_I'm…dying…again._ _I'm going under! Drowning with you. I'm falling forever! I've got to break through. I'm going under. Going under, I'm going under."_

She wanted to applaud but instead let them move into the next song and the next. Her favorite already was their winning song, Bring Me to Life. Lacus could listen to that one every day. Some point between the songs, Lacus commented on the lyrics only to learn Kira was the writer in the group. It only made her wonder more.

Then she was being snatched up by Amy and hauled to the piano. "Um, what's happening?"

"Personal practice time," Amy replied. "They're messing with their parts for the next song. I thought we could play. Ever play piano?"

"A little," Lacus said. "I took lessons a long time ago with my voice lessons."

For the next half hour or so, she played the piano alongside Amy. The woman showed her the opening to Bring Me to Life. It was easy enough but it amazed her how it made the song that much more amazing. When Amy let her play the whole opening by herself, she heard Amy starting singing and Kira begin the rest. For the rest of the song she listened as they went through it, her lips moving to the words, slowing picking them up. By the last round of the chorus, she was singing along with Amy.

Right after, Paul started up the next song and they went right into it. This time the song was almost sorrowful.

"_Hold on to me love. You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was, I love you and I'm not afraid. Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms? Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light. It ends here tonight."_

Lacus noticed they were using more sheet music this time. It must be the new song they were working on.

_I'll miss the winter. A world of fragile things. Look for me in the white forest. Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me). I know you hear me. I can taste it in your tears. Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light. It ends here tonight._

"_Closing your eyes to disappear. You pray your dreams will leave you here. But still you wake and know the truth. No one is there... Say goodnight. Don't be afraid. Calling me, calling me as you fade to black._

"_Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight. Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light. It ends here tonight."_

The ending apparently wasn't quite where they wanted it to be if their looks were any indication. They conferenced over it then ended it for the day. Most of the band had part time jobs waiting that afternoon. Amy, Dave, and Kara made a hasty exit after setting their precious equipment away.

"What'd you think?" Kira asked.

Deanna beat on her drums a little more, just messing around.

"I thought it was very good," Lacus answered. "You're really good."

"Hey, hey! Share the credit here," Paul cut in loudly. She giggled.

"He already told me you taught him," she assured the lead guitarist. "So what happens now?"

Paul flopped into a chair. "Nothing really. I was going to mess around with that song and tweak the ending. Don't know about you three."

"Nothing planned," Deanna and Kira replied.

"Me, neither."

Then Paul looked at her curiously. She couldn't tell if it was from an epiphany or from considering saying something. "Voice lessons, huh?"

She blinked, not following him at all. "Yeah…why?"

"Nothing." The look was gone. "You can actually sing pretty well. I just don't recommend hard rock for you."

"I figured that. Thanks." Lacus turned back to Kira, blushing from the complement. It wasn't anything new but it was still embarrassing to hear sometimes.

Kira zipped up his guitar and slung the case over his shoulder. "I'll leave you to it. See ya."

"Sounds cool. Come by again, Lacus," Deanna nodded.

"Bye." Guessing she was going with Kira, the girl quickly left the school with him. As a curious one, she asked questions about his classes and the school. Then most of the trip home was laughing as she listened to him regale her with stories of Paul and Dave's mischief from day one.

"He's nothing like he looks," she remarked.

"How's that?"

"He just seems tougher…or maybe meaner than he really is," Lacus admitted. "He kind of intimidated me when I first saw him."

Kira smirked. "That's always the first impression when someone sees him. Unless you know him, he can be a jerk. Half the time he's just annoying."

"So where are we going?" Lacus asked. They had long left the school property and were now walking down a street. The street lights were beginning to light as the sun sank lower, casting shadows along their path. The crows cawing here and there and the abandoned feel of the area gave it a creepy feeling. Lacus pressed close to Kira once or twice when something silly like a cat knocked over a trashcan. Finally, he just took hold of her hand.

"My place," he replied. "It's about a twenty minute walk from the school."

"Okay."

Kira fell quiet for a moment. "Did you want to go to the docks or hang around for dinner. It'll be just me, Paul and Deanna tonight…maybe Em and the girls."

"I'd like that," she answered, her mind questioning. Just Deanna and Em… "Kira…"

"After I moved?" he guessed. She nodded.

Then he was quiet. She didn't push for an answer at the moment. He didn't know how much to tell her really. Eventually, it would all come out and he didn't look forward to that day. The place they came to was across from an old graveyard surrounded by trees and a rusting iron gate. There were only two cars in the small parking lot and few nearby buildings that looked used. It felt like an old district.

By way of the side stairs, he took her up to the third floor where he lived. Inside was nicer than outside by far, if not a little dim. Once the door opened, he let her inside first like a gentleman before following her in to close the door.

"Make yourself at home," he said softly, tossing his keys on the intable. She set her bag close by and peered around.

"Who lives here?"

"The guys and me," Kira replied. "The girls live in the apartment across from us. Em and the girls live next door."

"Kira?"

"I moved out over a year ago," he stated, leaning against the sofa back. "Things…weren't going well with my parents so I left."

She knew what had happened and moved to stand just in front of him, trying to meet his eyes.

"That bruise…you didn't fall," she reminded them both of it. "You lied."

His eyes remained downcast, refusing to meet hers. He hated lying to her. He should've known she'd guess. "Haruma started hitting me in middle school." Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped at the admission. "Finally, he lost his job so we moved. Then it just got worse, and worse. After I met Amy and the rest, we decided to get away from the problem."

"Why?" she pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you say something? Why, Kira?"

Kira took her in his arms, holding her. "I…didn't want to get you involved. It was just too ugly to deal with."

"I'm sorry," she cried. "We should've helped you."

"It's not your fault, so please, don't worry about it. It's over." He let her go. "Okay, got any ideas for dinners?"

It worked, and she smiled, wiping away her tears. "What do we have?"

The two set to work, talking while cooking. It reminded them of seventh grade economics, minus the burning cookies. He filled her in on how he really met Amy, how they teamed up, and about Lyra's situation. She, in turn, told him about Cagalli and Athrun and the latest dramas, including the newish guy annoying her. Paul appeared with Deanna in tow as dinner was about ready and threw in some background music.

She couldn't think of any other dinner where she laughed so much. Paul was just at his best today. He even brought out the scorpion, Cookie, and tried to get her to hold it. He swore it would happen one day. Em appeared with the two girls halfway through and joined. The young man just finished work and was tired while his daughter was bouncing up the wall. Lyra sat quietly, as Kira described she often did.

Finally late in the evening, Kira put the two in charge of clean up while he took Lacus to the ferry docks.

Just when she thought they'd be walking in the dark, he directed her to the black car parked there from earlier. "Get in."

"You can drive?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yup. Amy and I both have cars, as does Em," Kira smiled. "Come on."

At start up, the music was blaring, startling both of them. Kira glared in the direction of his apartment. "Paul…"

"His idea of funny, right?"

"That obvious?"

He pulled the car out of the parking lot and starting driving in the direction for the docks.

"Where'd you learn to drive?" she asked.

"Amy and I signed up for a driving course and test earlier this year."

At Orb Prep, there was a driver's education course for students to take. She enrolled for the spring but did horribly. She was just a nervous wreck driving a car. Next fall, Lacus had to retake the course again and told Kira as much. He chuckled.

"It's not hard, really," he assured her. "You have a learner's permit?"

"Yes."

"I'll take you out sometime," he offered.

Lacus smiled. "Thank you! By the way, where was Celeste? I thought she'd be at the rehearsal?"

He shook his head in the negative. "She's packing. We're actually seeing her off tomorrow morning. She said to tell you bye and to keep in touch."

"I see." She watched his face carefully. "Are you going to miss her?"

There was little reaction to that. "A little. She's nice." He pulled up to the docks and parked the car. They got out after he shut the vehicle off. There were a few people making their way to the awaiting ferry. "We're not dating anymore. It wasn't even serious."

Lacus nodded. "She said that earlier. Even said Deanna and Amy liked me more than her."

"She was right." The girl sucked in a breath. "Deanna never really talked to Celeste and Amy didn't arrange shopping dates until weeks later. I was surprised those two were getting friendly. They usually hate prep students."

"Strange." Lacus checked her phone and saw the time left was about ten minutes. "So…what are you going for the rest of the summer?"

"Work, practice," he listed. "Simple stuff. We're thinking about going professional. There were a lot of offers after the Battle. Aside from that, we don't do much. Although, this Friday, we're playing at the Crow's Nest if you're interested. You'd probably have to stay the night since you'd miss the last ferry out."

"That sounds like fun," she agreed. "I did love watching you play today. You seem to really enjoy it. Amy and Paul are really good, too." Then she remembered something. "Why was Paul looking at me funny earlier when he asked about my voice lessons?"

Kira snorted. "Don't look at me. I gave up following his train of thought long ago. Anyhow, you should get going. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Thanks for today. It was fun."

"Minus the depressing information," he pointed out, his tone was lighthearted.

Looking into his eyes, she knew the memories still hurt, but he was all right now. He would tell her the rest when he was ready.

Kira debated back and forth the wisdom in the action in question. The only reason he was considering it was because of Kara's big mouth. Finally taking a chance, he leaned in and caught her lips in a slow, chaste kiss. For a short moment, the surrounding world vanished.

The ringing alarm echoing through the docks dragged them back to reality and Kira shooed Lacus off to make the ferry. The long ride passed her by without notice and before long she was home, eager to be back on the island.

* * *

After a long, agonizing week of nothing but summer school work to do, Lacus was finally on the ferry Friday afternoon for West Island. Kira was there to pick her up in his car, which was nice given the awful weather that day. With her pack in the back seat and seat belts on, they headed for the apartments.

"So what's this surprise Amy has planned?" Lacus asked. Earlier, Kira warned her Amy was plotting something.

Kira rolled his eyes, turning the corner onto his street. "Don't ask me. Obviously something devious or out there if she's not telling me. I'd be obligated to warn you."

"That's okay," Lacus smiled. "What's the worse she can do?"

Kira shuddered. "You have no idea." A second later, he asked, "Did you talk to Cagalli or Athrun yet?"

"No." He glanced at her, then back to the road. "I thought you'd want to talk to them when you were ready."

"Thanks. I just don't know what to say to them," he sighed. "I haven't seen Cagalli since we were kids, and I did vanish during summer without telling anyone."

"We thought you were avoiding Flay the first day of school," Lacus admitted, "since we hadn't seen you. But then we realized you wouldn't avoid us to avoid her. We met Cagalli when we went to the office to see if you were enrolled. We tried looking around, but we didn't know where you went. I hoped you would call someday."

"We were unlisted," Kira explained. "They just wanted away from Uzumi and the Capital after everything. I thought about it, but I had no way to explain anything."

Lacus was quiet for the rest of the short ride and finally said something when he parked. "We're getting together Monday afternoon at my house. You could come."

"I'll think about it."

Then he leaned over and kissed her, something she'd been dreaming about all week. Actually, she'd admit to dreaming about kissing him since middle school. She was going to take every minute of her weekend on the island and make the most of each one. Amy invited her to stay the weekend, in the girls' apartment, and hang out. She had asked Kira to take her out driving so that was tomorrow's plan. Tonight was the club and mini-concert.

The usual chaos was in progress when they arrived at the third floor. Both doors were wide open, letting Amy and Paul yell perfectly at each other without hindrance. Kira shut the guys' door, muting Paul's latest retort.

Amy walked to the doorway. "Hey."

"Do we want to know?"

"Paul's an ass, but we knew that already," Amy replied loudly. There was an incoherent noise from behind the closed door but nothing more.

Lacus went with the girls while Kira attempted to reign in the other side. "You remember Olivia, right?" She turned and saw the almost mute seamstress on their couch in all her home-done elegance. The last time she'd had seen Olivia was at the Battle of the Bands.

"Hello."

She mouthed a hello back with a smile.

"Sometimes she comes over to do us up for a show," Amy explained. "So we're playing Barbie for the next couple of hours."

"We?" Lacus saw the couple duffle bags of clothes and other accessories.

"We're going to a club," Kara exclaimed, coming up behind them. "Of course we have to get all dolled up and shit. It's a time to be a woman and let loose. Have some serious fun. Olivia has a couple awesome dresses for you to try on."

No one took no for an answer so Lacus found herself trying on the new clothes. Many were hand made by Olivia. It was trade-off in many ways. She created some of their best clothes for a show and she gets recognition. She'd been busy since the festival.

Between outfits, Lacus picked through the few pairs of shoes her size while Amy changed into a different skirt.

"Those are fuck-me heels," Kara stated at the strappy pair of heels Lacus was looking at.

Lacus blushed bright red at the choice of words and suddenly decided they weren't that cute.

"You would know," Amy snorted.

"It's not a bad thing," the younger girl protested. "You know, sexy heels. Guys love it."

Amy folded an unused skirt up and threw it into the nearest duffle bag. "Speaking of guys, you and Kei an item yet?" She said that casually as she began messing with her hair, staring in the mirror.

"Huh?"

Kara grinned and began in a singsong voice, "You and Kira, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" The rest of the song was cut off when Deanna tossed a corset on her head, sparing Lacus the rest of the childish song of life.

"Wh…what makes you say that?" Lacus tried deflecting, looking back at the shoes again.

Amy gave her a rather sarcastic look. "Pul-lease, I know Kei better than you think." She turned back to the mirror, picking up a hair clip. "Plus he might have mentioned kissing you last weekend."

She dropped the pair of shoes she was going to try on. "What?"

"Don't worry, Princess. I asked and he said he liked you. Unlike some males I know, Kei's not a pig."

Lacus say nothing but honesty in the other girl's severe blue eyes. That was something she could count on from Amy. "I see."

She reiterated. "I mean, really likes you. And so do you with the way you look at him all the time. You can't get any more obvious than that."

"What look?"

Kara crouched down and picked up the first pair of heels. "Go with the fuck-me heels."

The rarely used voice of Deanna cut in. "Sex is not exactly a sacred thing around here."

"Given your bright, red-as-a-tomato face," Kara remarked, "not such a blatant topic back home. Girl, the after-marriage concept is overrated. Don't be afraid to have some fun if you want."

Lacus finally found her voice. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Just saying, if you wanna get it on with Kira, it's not a crime," Kara shrugged, standing up.

Olivia nodded and held out another lovely blue dress to try on. The girl then signed something which Deanna translated. "It's not that they're saying to sleep with him. They're just saying don't be shy about being his girlfriend." On her own, she added, "Somewhere in that sex-talk."

"Did he…was Kira close with Celeste?" Lacus asked.

Amy, having moved on to her make-up now, shrugged. "Maybe once, twice. Kira doesn't sleep around like two others I won't name. Take things as they come and enjoy. It's how we roll around here. Now get dressed already. We got a concert to play."

Finally dressed, hair and make-up done, and ready to go, the girls piled into Amy's car while the guys had taken Kira's a few minutes earlier. The drive to their preferred venue was about twenty minutes which they spent laughing and enjoying themselves. Kara was determined to teach Lacus a few dance moves later that night.

The club was its usual blustering state with the music cranked up and the dance floor crowded. The music was a wide range of mixed genres. The current one played as they entered was very Spanish in origin and upbeat. It made her want to dance.

Olivia and Em took her to their usual corner and waited for the show. Em translated Olivia's hand gestures but Lacus was starting to pick up a few reoccurring words. So some of the waiting was used teaching her a few handy sign language phrases. It was actually very fun.

The DJ silenced his music as _Evanescence_ took the stage, drawing loud cheers from their fans. For the next half hour, she just watched them play live once again for the hyper crowd. It would never cease to amaze her just how worked up the band could get the crowd going. They didn't play her personal favorite but they played the new one with astounding success.

The six band members rejoined them after the show. They ordered drinks and food and spent the evening in blissful contentment. Dave was kicked away from the table to the smoking corner once or twice while Kara was flitting back and forth. Kira just laughed, not rescuing her, when Kara dragged Lacus to the dance floor. After the awkwardness has passed, Lacus couldn't have enough fun. On and off, Amy and Olivia joined them, half the time with the guys. Eventually Paul and Dave didn't return to their table. That was about the time Lacus was nodding off against Kira. It was close to eleven.

Olivia and Em also called it a night and the four left together in Em's car. Kira left his keys for Paul to drive back with later. Once Olivia was dropped home, the three headed back to the apartments. The graveyard looked rather daunting in the moonlight. The two guys picked up the two sleeping girls from their landlady's care and carried them to their shared room in Em's apartment. The tired young man bid them goodnight and they left.

Arriving at their doors they found Amy had, of course, locked their door. "I should have a spare key inside," Kira murmured, entering the guys' apartment. She hovered in the door way as he searched through a drawer close by. Then he handed her the spare key.

"Thanks," she said.

He brushed a light kiss over her lips. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You'll be fine?"

"Yeah."

The apartment was quiet without the girls there. It took a little fumbling to find the light switch. Her night pack was still where it landed when Amy tossed it into her room earlier. From it she pulled out her toiletries and nightgown. Just her luck, the zipper was snagged so she couldn't undo the dress without help. She checked and Kira was in the shower still. Instead, Lacus undid her hair and brushed it, also removing the make-up, while she waited. About fifteen minutes later, she checked back to see if he was done.

"Hey, Kira," she called softly, getting his attention.

He pulled on his t-shirt and turned. "Yeah?"

Trying not to blush, she pointed behind her. "My zipper's caught…could you undo it?"

He moved to where she stood. "Turn around."

She did, sweeping her hair to one side so he could unzip her dress. There was a little bit of tugging before he finally got it. Halfway down, he stopped.

"Thanks." Her heart skipped when he pressed a warm kiss to her bare shoulder, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't think I told you how beautiful you were tonight," he whispered.

She giggled, her cheeked flushing pink. "I guess I wasn't around long enough for you to tell me."

He joined her laughing. "You were definitely having too much fun out there. I suppose you'll have to come and hang out more."

She turned in his arms to look into his eyes. "I think that's what Olivia said, according to Em, and I plan to."

"Good."

Neither knew when between the kissing that he finally laid his weight against her body, pressing her into the soft mattress. His hand ran along her thigh to rest on her hip. She'd never felt such desire for another man.

"We should stop," he groaned, breaking their passionate make-out session.

"Why?" Yes, she knew she sounded a little whiney there but what's a girl to do? "I…want you, Kira. I always have."

He didn't look at her. "I'm not the same person I was back then, Lacus."

"Of course not," she whispered. "You're stronger now, more independent with different interests. Yet, you're still my best friend. Someone I've loved for a long time."

He wanted to scare her away, keep her from getting tainted, but he couldn't help but love her all over again. He finally met her gaze, as if trying to see a lie in her eyes. All he found was what she confessed. He kissed her slowly, tenderly.

"You've never done this before," he stated, rather than asked.

She nodded shyly. "Show me?"

_His reply was another kiss. Then he sat up with her to slip off her dress and his t-shirt. His movements were slow, hesitant, giving her the chance to stop. To her, Kira's unhurried pace was teasing and almost cruel. His fingers ghosted along her skin, pushing her senses into overdrive. Every little thing he did, she felt. With very little to go on, she could only guess what he'd do next, what he'd make her feel._

_Then his hands brushed over her moist panties and she moaned. Lost in the churning desire she hardly noticed when he slid her panties off her hips and put it with her dress. It occurred to Lacus ever so briefly that she should have felt shy or vulnerable, laid exposed to his eyes. The husky words he whispered in her ear, the deep kisses to her bruised lips, and his fingers rubbing against her damp sex made her body tingle unbearably. Her body suddenly jolted when she felt his push a finger, then another into her body._

_"Kira!" she whimpered, wriggling against his hand._

_When he was satisfied with his teasing, Kira paused to strip out of his pants. Her eyes watched him as he rolled the condom over his hard erection. Anticipation filled her as he finally settled himself between her legs. His warm body pressed against hers when he kissed her once more, his length resting against her womanhood._

_"Last chance," he whispered. "No regrets?"_

_She met his eyes. "Never."_

_She never felt anything so strange, so good, as him pushing into her. It felt like he was completely seated inside her when he stopped. It stung, his filling her. She blinked back the tears, trying not to feel uncertain, confused even. Her hands grasped his shoulders, waiting._

_"Just relax," he coaxed her gently, running a hand along her stomach. "It'll pass."_

_"Okay." She trusted him._

_A few affectionate kisses later she rolled her hips, feeling him inside her. Only now it felt wonderful, addictively wonderful. Kira eased out of her slowly, then pushed back in just as easy. Instead of pain, only rapture could be felt. His kisses were encouraging as they started slowly. Feeling braver, she lifted her hips to meet half of his thrusts._

_It seemed unimaginable to her, but the leisurely pace wasn't enough. It only created a deeper ache, a desperation. "Kira."_

_Her plea was enough and he began pushing into her faster, deeper. The tip of his erection suddenly hit so deep inside her, she screamed, her back arching sharply. The feelings were overwhelming all she could do was cling to him, writhing under his body. Kira ground against her, making her cry out each time. When she felt about to shatter, his hand grasped hers, their fingers interlacing._

_"Don't stop," she moaned._

_"Never," he groaned, feeling his own climax coming._

_Wanting to see every emotion on her face, Kira held her gaze as he pushed them both pass the limit. Her eyes fluttered like the muscles surrounding his throbbing erection and she came undone with a loud cry. With one more thrust in her clenched body, he came hard and nearly collapsing atop of her a moment later._

In a contented silence, the couple cuddled under the blankets, her back flush against his chest. Her body was pleasantly numb and she couldn't remember ever being so relaxed before.

"You okay?" He was the first to say something, albeit very quietly, as if afraid to shatter the moment.

"Perfect," she replied, snuggling closer. Her fingers ran along his arms, feeling a slight unevenness in the skin. In just the lamp light, she wasn't sure if she could see anything there.

"What?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Nothing." She stopped her little actions.

A moment later, "Scars."

"Scars?"

"My wrists…it's scarring," he explained for her curiosity.

"From what?"

"Knife, or razor," Kira admitted. "I used to cut myself a lot when I was living with my parents. Haven't done it in a long time, since moving out, I guess."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling the sting of tears. He kissed her.

"Don't worry about. Ancient history," he assured her. "I'm not such a mess these days. You'll have a stable boyfriend."

She frowned. "That's not funny."

Kira wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I know, but it helps."

Then she thought of something. "Did Paul and Dave…"

She felt his laugh quietly. "Nope. They won't be home until late and they know better than to invade my space this late."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry," Kira said. "Sleep."

Probably a half hour later with her softly singing, they both fell asleep.

In the morning light, the slumbering couple finally woke up. The clock read eight in the morning, Saturday. Lacus was more of a sleep-in type on the weekend. She loved just snuggling in the covers and daydreaming, usually about Kira. This time, she was delighted to wake up in Kira's arms. Actually, it was him kissing up her collar bone, neck, and to her lips that awoke her.

"Morning," he said, kissing her fully on the lips.

"Morning."

"Hate to spoil the moment, but if you want to get up and showered before the guys roll out, now would be a great time," he smiled.

"Want to join me?"

He took her up on the invitation and they took a hot shower together and dressed before the guys even stirred. Amy had left Lacus's pack in front of his door with a winky sticker on the front. After packing a few things, they opted to get breakfast out and begin their day from there.

They wandered a couple stores before heading for the inner island where Kira said was a nice lake. Along the way, they played Car Q&A. When he hit the official city limits, he pulled over and turned off the car.

"Okay, your turn," Kira said, getting out of the driver's seat. Lacus stared at him.

"Here? Now?"

He walked around and opened her door, dangling the keys in front of her in answer. Nervously, she took the keys and left her seat for the driver's side.

"Shouldn't we be in an empty parking lot or something?" she asked.

"No practice in real life," he shrugged. "You might as well learn in action."

"Great." His hand took hers.

"You can start by relaxing. It's a straight road and doesn't have much traffic," he promised. "Start slowly."

Having little desire to get both of them killed, Lacus acted on Kira's instructions and finally pulled the car onto the empty road. She started way under the speed limit, just getting used to the vehicle. At the end of the forty-five minute drive, she slowed way down to follow Kira's instructions for backing into a parking spot. To her relief, she didn't hit anything like she did all the time in driving class. As soon as the she pulled the key from the ignition, she was out of the car.

Kira just laughed. "You worry too much."

She couldn't be mad at his teasing and instead focused on having fun that day. No serious talk, no bad memories, just lots of fun and kissing. The day was warm so they played in the water plenty before the sun began setting. To her chagrin, Kira tossed her the car keys and took the passenger's seat. As he put it so kindly, she wanted him to teach her.

This time he directed her to an empty lot to practice parking before heading home. She liked to attribute her better driving that day to being around Kira rather than a strict driver's ed teacher. The gentle instructions were less nerve wracking than curt ones.

The rest of the band was lounging around…or bickering. It depended on who they looked at. Paul was digging his grave as usual, only this time with Deanna. It was rare to see the goth girl so riled up. Lacus didn't know she was capable of yelling like that.

After much teasing and embarrassing moments, Lacus followed Kira to his room and they curled up together for the night.

Her last day with the band passed rather quickly. The morning was a late start, with an emphasis on 'start'. A loud scream resonated though the hall and into the apartment, making Lacus bolt up in bed. Kira only groaned and told her it's the usual mayhem.

Through the wall, she could hear a heavy thud as probably Paul fell out of bed, laughing horrendously. Then a loud half growl, half yell of Paul's name echoed through the apartment. It sounded like Amy. Kira shouted back to kick his ass silently.

Silently didn't happen as there was a lot of noise taking place as Paul made a scramble for his life. Lacus was curious and peeked out the door.

"You don't want to go out there," Kira warned, getting out of bed.

She giggled and watched as Amy, in her black tank top and shorts, chased a half naked Paul around the apartment with the classic frying pan, probably the first thing she laid her hands on along the way to his room to inflict bodily harm.

Deanna wandered in the doorway with a small snake in hand, cooing at the poor creature. True to Kira's word, as soon as she stepped out of his room, Paul ducked behind her. "Help!"

"Gyah!" Lacus shouted as he held her by the arms, trying to hide his large form behind her.

"Coward!" Amy sneered, brandishing her weapon.

"Cowards live longer," Paul defended, pulling a laughing Lacus along with him towards the door to freedom and survival.

"People who don't piss off others also live longer," Kira remarked dryly. "Now would you kindly not use my girlfriend as a shield?"

"Sure," and he released her, making a dive past Deanna and out the door. Amy barged through after him. Then the noise faded as she probably chased him out the building and down the stairs.

"This has been an episode of the exciting drama of the O'Dreary Apartments. Thank you," Em popped in with a silly announcer's voice, his fist over his mouth for the effect. Then seriously, he said, "I'm very impressed they haven't scared you away yet."

"I like their enthusiasm."

"That's what you're calling it?" Em smirked. "Whatever works for you, I guess. I'd call it madness. What was the cause this time?"

Deanna held up the little snake. "Paul let this little guy in her coffee supply."

"She doesn't like snakes?"

Em shook his head. "Tarantulas and scorpions and ravens, she loves. Snakes and rats, not so much."

Then everyone went back to their respective rooms. Kira was already pulling things out for breakfast. "This is normal, right?"

"Very."

As they started to cook breakfast, Amy stormed in to return the pan. Then she snatched up the spare key from the intable and thrust it into Kira's face. "Either you keep a hold of this or it stays with me. Pick one."

"It's here so anyone can get into your side when they need to," Kira rolled his eyes.

Her blue eyes flared. "There will _never_ be a reason for those two to be in our side without us there! _Never_!"

"Got it," he said, just to satisfy her. It was a never-ending cycle. He didn't ask if she caught Paul or not. As he put it, if he wasn't back in an hour, she whomped him a good one.

The chaos was followed by a late breakfast then scattering. Amy and Deanna had a part-time job to be at. By then, Paul had returned, nursing a new bruise on his shoulder. Em left the girls with the group remaining to run his errands. Dave and Paul were messing with some sheet music in the living room while the girls watched cartoons. As Kira listened to their talk, he nodded. The music they were messing with wasn't their usual upbeat rock songs.

Paul pulled out their acoustic guitar and picked a few chords, adjusting where he needed it. After messing with the notes, he looked at Lacus. "Hey, can you sing something?"

She stared at him with a blank look. "What?"

"Sing something," he stated, picking the strings playfully. "I like putting music to a voice but as you can see, Amy's not here."

"Our voices are completely different," she argued.

"Not that much different," the guitarist scoffed. "Just sing some lyrics to this."

He played the beginning of the song he was working on and she thought. Then once again, she started slowly singing some lyrics she wrote a while back for her song she aimed to make when she finished high school. She thought it didn't go at all with their music but he only needed a voice to play to.

"Not bad, Princess," Paul nodded, using Amy's nickname for her. "You might actually get somewhere, one day."

"I hope so," Lacus nodded.

"What kind of music? Pop?" he guessed.

She thought about it. "Most likely. I like easy beats."

Dave pitched in on the interrogation. "What did you have in mind? Indulge us. What do you imagine as a first song?"

"Um…" She borrowed Kira's computer and found a few music files online that had the sounds she liked best. Bit by bit she thought aloud what she'd make for a first song if she could. Paul, Dave, and Kira easily understood what she meant and supplied the necessary music terms for it. It was impressive, considering she had taken music courses whereas the three hadn't. However, they were move active in producing songs. She took notes on a little pad of paper to file away for later.

Finally, Kira was reminding her they had a ferry to catch soon, breaking up the music chatter. As expected by now, Kira put her back in the driver's seat and she slowly drove them to the docks. With her focusing on not crashing the car, there was little conversation. Her relief was immediate upon parking.

"One day, that'll be easier," she murmured.

"Definitely," Kira replied, taking the keys from her. He retrieved her pack from the back seat and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said, "for the weekend. It was the best."

"I'm glad." He walked with her hand-in-hand to the ferry entrance. "What time is this thing tomorrow?"

"It's just a couple of hours, starting at two," Lacus replied. "It should be just Cagalli and Athrun…maybe Dearka and Miriallia if they aren't too busy. You're coming?"

"I'm thinking I should," he sighed. "Get it over with."

"You could bring Amy," she suggested and he laughed.

"I'm not sure if that's a bad idea or a good one. I'll ask her and let you know what we decide tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

When he kissed her, she seriously debated not going home that evening, but she had to. With any luck, she'd see him tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 14

My Tourniquet

AN: Apologies for the delay! School's back in session. As we all know, Japan was hit by a tragedy March 11. Studying in Sapporo, Japan, I experienced this and hope for Japan's recovery. Pray for Japan.

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|**CHAPTER 14**|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**West Island, Orb, Summer CE 73:**

Everything was against him going to the main island.

The get-together wasn't until two in the afternoon, but he hated afternoon things for a reason. It left the first half of the day to go completely wrong. Aside from the storming weather that was gradually getting worse, Lyra decided to help with cleaning after lunch and proceeded to trip with her hands holding Amy's favorite glass vase. The girl wasn't clumsy as much as she didn't pay attention and fell over Paul's guitar case. It ended with Kira and Amy taking her to a clinic while the others either cleaned up or went to their jobs.

By the time they were back home with a patched up child, her hands and wrists bandaged, it was too late to remotely catch a ferry in time to even be at the last bit of the day. He didn't like the disappointment in Lacus's voice when he called her, but she understood things happened and decided to come by later in the week. By the late afternoon, she had called back to ask something he half-dreaded, half-wished for. Lacus had mentioned him to their friends and they really wanted to see him. So they set up a time for them to come by when he wasn't busy.

On Kira's part, the time flew by quickly enough. He spent some quality time with Paul and Dave going over the music for a side project while debating contracts. They had it down to three record companies wanting _Evanescence_ playing with them. Amy was more than ready to flip a coin because either way worked up just fine. Any extra time was spent on helping Em out with an aching Lyra and hyper Emmaleigh.

Thursdays usually had most of the group working part time jobs mid-day. Kira's was a schedule as the week came so he had Thursday off this round. Amy was looking forward to quitting and focusing on only their music and senior year soon. School was going to get there faster than anyone would like.

Kira waited until the time came for him to go pick up Lacus, Athrun, and his twin. He barely made it out of the car before his twin had him in a near choke hold. Even he had to admit he missed her, but not enough to choke her.

"Kira!"

"Need to breathe, Cagalli," he reminded her. The blonde let him go.

"I've really missed you," she said. "How've you been?"

He hadn't seen his blonde twin in years, since elementary school. She had really grown into a lovely young woman like Lacus said. But he could still see the wild fire in her amber eyes. She was probably a handful on any day.

"Pretty good," Kira replied, glancing at Lacus. He wasn't sure how much she told them already and asked her. He got half an answer when she pecked him on the lips and didn't get more than a 'get a room' comment from Cagalli.

He had bullied Paul into picking up his mess in the living room area before leaving that morning for work. So the place looked decent when they arrived.

Cagalli met Cookie by chance as she sat down on the floor at the little table. The somewhat harmless bug had been just a centimeter from her foot before being a few meters from it. "Kira!"

They looked and saw the scampering bug moving from under the table. Lacus giggled.

"Oh boy…" Kira growled, picking up the insect by its tail.

"Why is there a scorpion here?" his sister shouted. Her back was pressed against the wall, her amber eyes never leaving the bug on his hand.

"It's Paul's." He set it back in its tank. "He's an ass, so don't mind his antics."

"He did that on purpose, didn't he?" Lacus guessed, not surprised in the least.

"What a jerk."

After the scorpion incident, they settled in with some snacks and drinks in the living room.

"So if you've been dating, does that mean you've been staying over weekends?" Cagalli went for the gossipy topic immediately.

"Yes…" Lacus was hesitant, knowing an answer could unleash a cascade of PEQs, or potentially embarrassing questions as Amy put it.

Kira cut her off before the question left her mouth. "Think it, and the scorpion's back out."

Cagalli stuck her tongue at him like a two year old and sighed. "Fine. So you really live here with a few other people? How'd that happen?"

"I share this apartment with Paul and Dave," Kira explained. "Across the hall are Amy, Deanna, and Kara. Next door are Em with Emmaleigh and Lyra. We moved in about a year or so ago. It's been a while."

Lacus interrupted him. "How's Lyra?"

Kira nodded. "She's okay. She tripped with Amy's vase and got cut up a couple days ago," he reminded her. "

"Amy's rose one?" It was a petite crystal vase with black and red roses etched into the body. It had been a lovely piece, and a present from Deanna.

"That one. Don't worry. She's madder at Paul for leaving his case out to be tripped on in the first place," he assured her.

"This Paul guy is really starting to sound like something," Athrun commented.

Lacus giggled and Kira just rolled his eyes. She brought up a couple of particular jokes she'd seen out of the guitarist, including the last time she was with the band, leaving out the part where she was cuddled up to Kira when it started.

It was Athrun who downright asked, "Why the total silence over the last few years?"

For a moment, Kira's eyes were not looking into any of theirs. He figured it was coming up sometime. It was more like he was considering the question, which puzzled them.

"Sorry," he said. "It was Haruma's decision to move like that. I just got caught up in things and forgot to keep in touch."

"A couple of years for forgetting to talk to us? I doubt that," Athrun scoffed. "We were really worried that something had happened."

"Again with the sorry." He had little else to say in the matter.

Lacus parted her lips to speak but Athrun beat her. "But why did your dad decide to move so suddenly? Change of jobs?"

"Hardly." In sharp contrast to his warm, soft voice of earlier, he now spoke low and coldly. It wasn't what anyone expected to hear from him. It made him seem like another person.

"So…what happened?" Athrun asked again. "I think we deserve an answer here."

Lacus broke in, "It's really none of our business why they moved, Athrun."

Then silence fell over them again only to be broken a second later as a glass clunked against the table top as Cagalli knocked her drink over while reaching for a sandwich. Lacus and Athrun threw some napkins over the mess before it ran onto the carpet while Kira grabbed a towel from the kitchen counter.

"Still a klutz." Kira only got a glare for his remark.

She sat the empty glass up. "Jerk."

Once the mess was cleaned up, Kira answered, "We weren't getting along, so I moved out. That's really all there is to it."

Athrun nodded, letting it go. "Okay."

The worse over with, the rest of the afternoon began to slowly creep by as they talked about everything else. School came up, their latest activities, when the other two started dating, and even a touch of serious after high school talk. The two were surprised by Kira's involvement with a rock band and latched on to that topic for a long time. Cagalli was steamed over just how Amy talked Kira into joining the band but Kira didn't mind so much.

Speaking of the devil's delight, Amy was the first home with Paul a heartbeat behind her. He made a loud enough entrance before disappearing into his room for a second. After dropping her things in her room, she popped over to the other side.

She grimaced at the bright, flowing sundress Lacus wore. "I liked the other dress," she remarked offhandedly. "And I bet Kira did, too."

"Hey!" Cagalli gave an undignified shout on her friend's behalf.

"Okay, that's enough," Kira chastised his friend. "She looks fine." Lacus was used to Amy's barefaced remarked by now.

Amy frowned. "How bad is it I'm thinking exactly what Paul would have said instead of that?"

"Bad, considering you're even bringing him up," Kira retorted.

"Shit," she cursed.

"I heard that!" The said man strode back into the living room.

Cagalli looked over the other girl, dressed in black torn jeans and fishnet over a red tank top. She didn't like her already. "And you are?"

"Right back at you." The two glared at each other.

"This is Cagalli and Athrun," Kira interjected, feeling a battle of wills coming on. "This Amy and Paul."

"Charmed," Amy deadpanned, appearing very much the opposite.

"Same," Cagalli muttered.

The bald, goatee guitarist leaned over the couch. He looked like a creep but the goofy grin ruined the look. "Nice to meet ya."

"Touch her, and you'll never use that arm again." Kira said it so lightly and casually but the other just yanked his hand back. They couldn't tell if that was in warning of Cagalli or Kira, but either way worked.

"And thanks for the scorpion," Cagalli glowered.

She didn't think his cocky grin could get any bigger. "You're welcome."

Lacus couldn't help but laugh with Amy and Kira. Cagalli looked like she really wanted to lay into the other guy. He just stood up and meandered to the stereo, putting on their usual background music. This week's favorite was a mix of _Disturbed_ and _5FDP_.

Amy just scooted Kira off the couch and lay across it, shutting her eyes. Lacus gave the last bit of the couch up in favor a sitting next to Kira.

"Who invited you?" Kira grumbled. He eyed Paul messing around in the freezer only to shut it again.

"I live here," was the retort.

"Technically, you live across the hall," he threw back.

"But all the excitement is over here."

In the split second Paul threw a couple of ice cubes into their friend's shirt, Kira hastily scooted out of range of a flailing Amy with Lacus.

"Damn it, Paul! Get your fucking ass over here!" she screamed, throwing the ice cubes back at him.

"Someone pick those up," Kira said. Both ignored him, Amy in full chase of the prankster into the hall. "One of these days…"

"He'll never learn," Lacus disagreed.

"I was thinking he's going to get hospitalized."

Athrun looked from the open door back to his companions. "Is this…usual?"

Kira gave an annoyed sigh. "More or less. It gets old most days." He stood to pick up the melting bits of ice before the carpet got too wet and threw them into the sink. He glanced at the clock. Already just after five o'clock. "Probably should get you guys on the five thirty ferry home."

"Probably," Amy snorted, marching back through the door, slamming it shut. "Asshole. Lost him in the 'yard."

"Already, huh?" Athrun took note of the time as well. "Too bad the ferry takes a few hours. Do you ever come to the main island?"

Kira shook his head. "No. I haven't been off West Island since I moved here."

"You should come over and hang out sometime soon. I'm sure the others will want to see you," he said.

"We'll see. I'm usually busy most days," Kira replied. "We're trying to put in as much band and work time as possible before school starts again."

"Work?"

"The kind of work that involves earning money to support ourselves?" Amy sassed. "Unlike you rich people, we have to work every day."

"I know that!"

"Then don't act so dumb, daddy's girl," Amy said scornfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cagalli hissed.

Kira frowned, recalling something. "Cagalli, you won't say anything to your dad, right. About my situation."

It broke up the budding fight. Given his tone, it was more like a demand than a request. It had his twin frowning as well. "Why?"

"Just don't tell him anything, all right? He tends to stick his nose into other people's business," he flat out told her.

"Hey!"

"Politicians," the raven haired girl shuddered dramatically. "And one getting reelected soon. That's the last thing we need complicating our lives. Kei, can you stop by the store on the way back?"

"Sure." She handed him a piece of paper and vacated the room.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "How do you stand her? She's obnoxious."

"Because we happen to be friends? She's not that bad. Let me put it this way, getting to like Amy for most is like getting through a gauntlet of death."

"Frightening description."

Lacus shook her head in disagreement. "She's not that bad, Kira."

Kira looked at his twin hard. "Cagalli, don't pick a fight with her. You're going to get your ass kicked. Just ask Paul."

She didn't bother answering. When they finally began to put things away so the trio could leave, Amy made a quick reappearance to make some complaints and put in another round of verbal warfare with the blonde. It made their parting at the docks a little tenser but each figured it would fade away.

* * *

**Capital City, Orb, Summer CE 73:**

As Kira warned her before, he was busy. Even their band practice time was dwindling away as each member put in their fair share of work before school started. It left Lacus with very little else to do. Cagalli and Athrun, Miriallia and Dearka all were busy with taking all the summer vacation time they could. Although, since meeting back up with Kira, Cagalli and Athrun had been calling to talk more. It seemed more often than not they were trying to see how much she knew of Kira's situation. They were worried, but it seemed past time for that, Lacus thought sadly. In all honestly, she thought he was doing fine.

She gave in and finally called him one evening. To her luck, he was free from work just an hour before and had some down time to chat, which she took full advantage of. He explained they were supposed to meet up later that evening with a representative of a record company to chat. At the moment the band couldn't afford to take the amount of time needed to record their music. Then he turned the conversation on her and asked what she was thinking about regarding her singing.

It wasn't until that she remembered what she wanted to tell him before. "Oh, I was thinking that attending a few of the auditions being held soon. I just wished I had my own music to work with, but I suppose I don't get that until I'm in."

Though she couldn't see him, he nodded. "True. The advantages of having your own band, huh?"

"Yes. I'm sure I'll manage. I have a few good karaoke songs to work with," she replied. "By the way, have you heard from Cagalli?" She heard him groan and bit back a giggle.

"Almost every day," he complained. "I'm not sure what it will take to convince her I'm fine."

"Oh." She did recall her recent bicker with Cagalli. "She's just worried about you. Playing the protective sister."

"She keeps it up, she'll be on Amy's and my bad side," he grumbled.

She felt the need to point out, "Cagalli doesn't exactly care for Amy."

"Point."

"Don't worry," Lacus assured him. "It'll pass. Even my parents can't quite grasp how a group of high school students can live on their own. You remember it's not exactly a common situation here. All the students in our school live at home." She giggled. "Most of them probably couldn't pull off living alone without help like you."

"Wasn't much choice," Kira sighed. "When it's sink or swim, the survival instinct tends to go into overdrive. And Amy's no push-over."

"I'm glad." She tried to hear if his voice was conveying any hints as to what he was feeling, or even remembering. What he had told her until now was just the tip of the iceberg and she sought to know what happened to push him into hurting himself, to leaving home. To essentially forsake the people who raised him his entire life.

Lorene tapped her stepdaughter on the shoulder, getting her attention. Lacus looked at her to see her mouth a question, her voice not even a whisper. "That Kira?" Lacus nodded.

"Invite him for dinner when he's free next," Lorene said a little louder this time. Lacus relayed the invitation to him.

"I'm free tomorrow night and Saturday night," Kira replied immediately.

She jumped at the nearest opportunity to see him and aimed for him coming over tomorrow afternoon. Then Lorene left her to continue talking over the phone. The rest of the chitchat was just that, chitchat. She asked about Lyra and the others, if Paul had pulled any funny pranks off, when they were performing next. He responded easily and in turn asked what she was planning to do with her remaining summer, when she wanted to continue driving lessons again, what she did past summers. It was probably just over an hour later she reluctantly let him go.

"Love you."

"Love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he hung up.

Kira hadn't been to the main island and its Capital City since moving away. It was almost a nostalgic trip to the Clyne manor. Every turn onto a familiar road just brought back bittersweet memories, emphasis on bitter as most of them were laced with pain in some form.

The manor itself was very much like it looked years ago. The front gardens even had the same types of flowers planted and the bushes trimmed to perfection. Even the cute little hedgehog lawn ornaments were half hidden under the bushes. Stepping up to the large double doors, he rang the door bell and waited. As expected, the old housekeeper Mrs. Cerly answered, dressed in her plain grey dress.

After ushering him in and fussing over him like she did everyone, she showed him into the sitting room where Lacus and her parents sat.

"Lacus," Mrs. Cerly called.

Lacus just smiled and thanked the housekeeper before gesturing for Kira to join them.

"Kira!" Lorene greeted him warmly with a gentle hug. "We've missed you around here. How have you been?"

"Don't smother him, dearest," Siegel reminded her. His second wife let go of the young man to give him his space, giving him a good look over. It allowed Siegel to also greet Kira for the first time in years. "It's good to see you again, Kira."

"Thanks," Kira nodded politely. "It's been a while, I guess."

"Far too long, I'd say. Come sit down. We have a little time before our reservations at the restaurant," Siegel smiled. "So tell us what you have been doing lately? Lacus mentioned a band."

Lacus had pleaded her parents not to ask about Kira's family life because it wasn't very pleasant. Although concerned by it, they agreed to avoid the topic. Instead, they talked about everything else to be spoken about. The band was a starting point, leading into Lacus's upcoming auditions and the final school year. The parents also sounded disappointed they were graduating soon.

"How did everyone take his sudden appearance?" Lorene asked.

"Cagalli nearly choked him," she giggled in remembrance. "They were happy to see him, I think."

"And now I can't get her off my back," Kira said cynically. "It's ridiculous."

"She'll get the message eventually," Lorene replied dismissively. "Maybe if you saw her more, she'd calm down. It had been years after all since you last saw each other."

"Maybe."

"We should be on our way to the restaurant," Siegel cut in for a second.

The said restaurant was a familiar one to Kira. The La Grande was a favorite of Lacus's since middle school. He had been a few times with her mostly for her birthday. It served mostly a mix of Italian and French. Thanks to no warning of the lavish styled restaurant, Kira felt a little underdressed but lived with it. It wasn't like he dressed like Paul or Dave.

Once the food was ordered, Lorene turned to Kira. "We understand that you live with your friends now. How is that going for you?" The younger man shifted, not sure how to answer that. Seeing the hesitation, Lorene added, "I'm just curious. You've always been the independent sort."

He nodded. "It's been great, actually. We live close enough to the school. The area's not bad either."

"That's good to hear," she nodded. "It makes me nervous seeing young people out on their own so early, but it has to happen sometime. I'm glad you are enjoying it."

He did enjoy it…at least much better than the alternatives. There were upsides with the downsides but it was good enough for him. Eventually they would be moving to the Capital when they signed to a recording company and said as much to them.

Lorene smiled, her eyes showing just the slightest wrinkles as she did. "Good. It'll be nice to have you around more. Maybe you can give Lacus some tips for the music business."

"Definitely," Lacus agreed, shifting her glass so the waiters could lay the food down. "When are you playing next anyways?"

Kira thought about it for a second, sipping from the glass of water. "I think we have a show next week at the Nest. It depends if we're all up for it after working all week. Interested?"

She nodded her head. "Of course."

"I'll call you when I know for sure," he decided. "We had to skip the last show so be warned."

"One day you'll have to let us know of a show we can attend in the Capital," Lorene interjected. "I never thought of you as a musical sort. It would be nice to see you perform live with your group. Your group wants to go professional? What does that entail?"

Between bites, the four kept talking, more Lorene than Siegel but he preferred listening in. Halfway through their meal, Kira's phone went off. He raised an eyebrow, looking at the caller id.

"Excuse me," he said apologetically. Amy knew where he was and had no reason for calling him suddenly. She assured him of that before he left. Away towards the entrance, he answered the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Kira, get home now!" Amy demanded. He frowned now, wondering why she sounded so freaked out.

"What's going on?"

"Please, just get home," she pleaded.

"I'll be on the next ferry back," he promised and hung up. It worried him that she was demanding and not explaining. He returned to their table with a solemn expression. "Sorry, but I have to go. Something's come up back home."

"It everything all right?" Lacus asked. Things coming up didn't sound good for that particular group.

"Maybe, but Amy needs me back now," Kira replied. "Sorry to cut out early."

"Don't be. We can…" Siegel began but Kira was already shaking his head.

"No. Stay and finish. I'll catch a cab," he insisted. "Thank you."

"Take care," Lorene said. She sounded a bit concerned but said nothing else.

Kira pecked Lacus on the cheek in goodbye. She didn't look any bit relieved at his claims. He promised he'd call later and left.

* * *

**West Island, Orb, Summer CE 73:**

He caught the next ferry out by a minute. After forever, he finally landed on the Island and drove his parked car to the apartments. The scene Kira arrived at back home wasn't quite what he expected. Everyone but Kara and the two girls were in the guy's apartment. Em was nursing an ice pack against his bruising temple while accepting aspirin from a very unhappy Amy. Her hair was never perfect like a lot of girls, but it wasn't ever so disheveled unless she was just out of bed.

"About fucking time," the lead singer said in her more pissed off tone of voice. Hard and clipped.

Ignoring her catty attitude, he just asked what had just happened.

"Britnee and her newest boytoy," Amy snapped, the name said with great disdain. Finally the girl deflated and leaned against the counter edge. "The bitch decided to march in and create a mess."

"Britnee…" He had heard the name before. "Emma's mother, right?"

Em once said the girl he dated in late middle school just threw the baby at him and walked away without ever looking back. He had seen little to nothing of her since. Last Em had heard she was a bit of a drug addict and dropout blotch on society.

"The one and only," Em sneered. "Suddenly, out of the blue, decides she wants Emma. Told her to get lost and then her asshole boyfriend is throwing fists."

"Heard the fight and Emma screaming from here," Paul added. "We almost had to call the cops before they left."

"Where are the girls now?"

"With Kara in our apartment," Deanna answered.

"Now what?"

"The age old, but most important question of the day," Dave said. "Not too sure."

"I think she'll be back." They all looked at Em. "I don't know why she suddenly wants Emma, but it would be too weird if she gave up like that."

"You're right," Amy nodded. "I guess we'll have to stick close and keep the girls closer."

"Guys, there's something else," Paul cut in, his voice devoid of any lighthearted wit. "That new boyfriend was a gangster. Rival to my old man's team if I remember anything. Not sure how much it'll fit in, but watch your backs."

"Just fucking peachy," Amy quipped with a scowl gracing her face. "Like it wasn't going to be complicated enough."

The next day was quiet, left alone by any sort of excitement. Emmaleigh and Lyra were feeling better. Em's face was still achy but he expected as much. He was resolved to stay close to home over the weekend but Amy suggested he go through any papers he had regarding Emmaleigh.

On Mondays, most of the team worked, including Em. The two girls either remained with Mrs. O'Dreary or a day care center in the neighborhood. With Audrey feeling under the weather, day care it was. The center had its instructions from Em that no one was to pick up Emmaleigh but him. They didn't ask why and didn't need to. Em received a phone call in the middle of work informing him someone claiming to be the girl's mother was trying to take the child from the center. Only by the perfect timing of the police did they prevent the woman from taking the child. He arrived a few minutes later to collect his frightened child.

Now they were all together, discussing plans of action. Most landed them in the same spot. Kira's phone rang. He stood from his spot on the couch and moved to his room for more privacy.  
"Hello?"

"Hey! Get back here!" Amy yelled after him.

"She doesn't sound happy," Lacus remarked.

Kira replied, "She'll live. What's going on?"

"That's my question, actually. Is everything all right, Kira?"

Lacus listened with an attentive ear and keen mind as Kira slowly explained what had been suddenly happening over the past weekend and that day. Frankly, she was horrified he even dared apologize for disappearing on her and her parents so suddenly. Em had told her the girl's mother had just practically thrown the infant into his arms and turned heel. It made little sense to want the girl back after all this time. Kira said they were wondering why, too, and it might have something to do with her new gangster boyfriend who roughed Em up.

She couldn't imagine just how scared Em was when the day care said someone tried to snatch his baby girl from the grounds. Em was afraid to leave her alone for even a moment and Emmaleigh wasn't faring much better.

"Kira, could I call you back in a few minutes?" she asked.

Given his tone, she could just imagine the curious look on his face. "Sure."

"Okay." Then she hung up and wandered down to her parent's in the study. They were there as expected, discussing something or another.

"Daddy, Lorene?" she intruded softly. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, Lacus," Siegel nodded. "What is it?"

"It's sort of about Kira," Lacus started, now hesitant. She found a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "He just called, explaining why he left so abruptly at dinner."

"Go on," Lorene prompted. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He and Amy have this friend, Em. He's really sweet and has a little girl about four," Lacus said. "Her mother abandoned her when she was born so he's been raising her with Amy's and now Kira's help. Suddenly the mother came back with some dangerous boyfriend and threatened Em."

"How is Kira involved?" Siegel asked.

"Remember, they all live together," Lacus reminded him. "And a girl the group took in stays with Em and Emmaleigh. Yesterday, they were almost kidnapped. Kira and the group's really worried. He said according to Paul, the man she's involved with now is some gangster. They don't know why they would want a four year old child."

"There could be a lot of sad reasons for wanting a child," Siegel sighed. Drug running, collecting welfare money, taking advantage of people...the list is long.

"Em's afraid to leave her alone for even a minute, and everyone has work to do," Lacus explained further. "I don't have anything to do. No jobs, no music practice or shows, or studying. Couldn't we take the girls in until the matter is settled? Em's decided to take the matter to courts to keep her from taking Emmaleigh. He shouldn't have to worry about Emma being hurt in the process."

Siegel and Lorene shared a glance, both thinking. It seemed logical to keep the girl safe from harm while the court system sorts everything out.

"What would happen to this Em or even Kira if they find the girl not with them?" Lorene asked.

"I think they'll be fine," Lacus assured them.

"I don't see why not," Siegel nodded. "They'll be in your care, Lacus."

"Thank you, Daddy," Lacus smiled.

She returned to the phone quickly to talk more with Kira. He was surprised by the plan but agreed to talk to Em about the possibility. About five minutes later, Em had accepted to leave the girls with her. She arranged to have a room set up for the two girls the next morning before Kira and Em drove them over.

In the afternoon, they finally called saying they were off the ferry. About 35 minutes later, and Kira's navy blue car pulled up to the drive. Lacus answered the door and let the four in. As always, Emma was jumping about, exciting to be overnighting with Lacus. Lyra at least gave a small smile.

Lacus bit back a gasp as she saw the blue and yellow bruise on the side of Em's face. "Em! Are you all right?"

"Fine," Em nodded. "I owe you a big one, Lacus. Thanks." He gave her a small hug.

"Not at all, Em," Lacus smiled. She turned to Kira, relieved that there didn't seem to be any damage to him. "Hey."

"Hi," Kira pecked her on the cheek. "Nice thinking."

"Pleasure."

"Are they here, Lacus?" Lorene called as she walked into the foyer. "Kira, good to see you again."

"Hello, Mrs. Clyne," Kira returned politely.

"I insist, Kira," the stately woman said firmly, "call me Lorene."

"Lorene, this is Em Gregory," Lacus introduced her friend.

Her mother was a bit surprised by the youth in front of her. The opinion of single parent teenagers wasn't very high. But he seemed like a nice person. "Nice to meet you. Lorene Clyne, Lacus's mother." She offered her hand, which he took and shook.

"Pleasure. My daughter, Emmaleigh, and Lyra," he pointed to the two girls, one still, one bouncing. "Thank you for letting them stay. It's been a nightmare."

"It's not a problem. They look darling to have for a while," Lorene said.

The girls were shown to their room where their packs were put before they came down to the living room where Siegel finally joined them. After the quick introduction, there wasn't much else said. Em and Kira both emphasized to the girls to behave and Em reminded Lacus about Emma's meds, of which he'll drop more of later. Before long, the two left to meet with the new lawyer.

"So what should we do first?" Lacus asked the girls.

"I wanna color!" Emma exclaimed.

"Okay."

In just the first couple of days she had the two girls, Lacus found herself learning more about them. She had often played with the two girls but her time with them was minimal in comparison to her time with Kira.

From what Lacus could note of the girls, they were well cared for, given their teenage guardians. Emmaleigh was a delightful child, with good clothing and proper medicine for her mild epilepsy. She was also well taught, despite being just four. She could play simple songs on the piano, no doubt a product of Amy's. Emmaleigh was borderline spoiled and well loved by the group. Given the girl's excessive stories about her times, her own parents didn't doubt that the high school parent made Emma priority one.

As for Lyra, the oldest child, Lacus was always saddened by her. Now she at least smiled even a little and responded more to Lacus. Lorene almost regretted asking for the girl's story. A fostered girl for her own good, the abused child remained with the group who did their best with the landlady to care for her since her sister died. Amy often acted like she hated the girl but seemed to do well. Lyra liked Kira best. The group did what they could to treat her eye but was limited. In Lorene's eyes, the poor thing had her spirit sucked from her.

The third day, Amy and Kira were the ones who came by with more of Emmaleigh's medicine. Lacus was finally happy to introduce her other friend to her parents. Amy proved to be quite pleasant, always full of surprises. She informed them they hoped to be quick about the whole mess.

Lacus honestly enjoyed taking care of the girls day in and day out. It was simple to keep them occupied between games and coloring books and the occasional TV show. She didn't know what to really expect when watching them; what sort of snacks they ate, what they would like for dinner or breakfast, how much TV they were allowed...It truly gave her a vision of Em when Emmaleigh surprised her here and there. She would eat her vegetables, albeit quickly with lots of her choice beverage. No sweets before bed. No more than an hour of TV a day. As her mother wryly pointed out, a child must really love their parents to be so behaved.

The girls, mostly Emmaleigh, were starting to get homesick about a week into the stay. Emma was becoming restless and distraught over missing her daddy. Siegel, another victim of Emmaleigh's charm, took the two out to a children's day camp program. Lacus also went along, playing volunteer with the program. It helped keep them distracted well enough.

Just a little over a week since Emma and Lyra came to stay with the Clynes, Kira called to say they were coming by. An hour later, they arrived. The pink haired princess couldn't help but notice just how worn and edgy Em seemed.

"How's it going?" she asked Kira. They wandered to the back patio while Em followed Emma and Lyra to the living room to see their newest drawings and hear about the kid's camp they visited. "He looked tense."

"It's...just the whole process," Kira replied. "It's been a lot of work for him. It doesn't help that he has to bring Emmaleigh to the courts tomorrow for some interviews. She's only four so they won't take much of what she'll say seriously. Hopefully we can convince the judge to let her stay with the third party."

"I hope so, too," Lacus nodded. "Should I bring her?"

"I'll be by in the morning about 8," Kira shook his head. He sounded a little tired himself.

The trip to the courthouse wasn't easily forgotten on Lacus's part, and definitely not Emmaleigh's. They arrived in plenty time for the judge to meet with the child. In the meantime, she ended up meeting the rather pathetic lawyer Em hired to represent him. Kira said he was used to civil family courts and all Em could find in short notice. The distant encounter of Britnee was less pleasant.

The woman was worse than Em and Kira had described her. Sure, for the sake of the trials she cleaned up and looked the part, but the malice in her eyes was enough to know. The girl was younger than Lacus and far too arrogant and rude to be talked to. Her lips had little else to say but lies. Worse is she didn't seem overly concerned about Emmaleigh outside of the court room. It was no wonder that Em didn't want her near Emma.

Luckily she was able to keep Emma close for a while longer.

But her night only got worse when Lyra fell sick with a rising fever. The girl started out sluggish Lorene recalled but just got worse. So she had to take her to the hospital with her mother's help. Siegel told her to leave Emma with him. She'd be bored in a hospital.

He found the little girl in her room crying horribly. At first he thought it was about Lyra but she shook her head.

"She gets fevers sometimes," the child hiccupped. "It's her eye."

"So what is wrong?" Siegel asked. Being one of those loving fathers paid off as the girl snuggled up to him. It reminded him of Lacus as a child, especially when she had her fits over Kira.

"I don't wanna leave Daddy! Never!" she sobbed. "I don't wanna live with that woman!"

"Your mother?" he assumed.

"She's not! She's mean! Mommies aren't mean!"

He rubbed her little back, nodding. "You're right. Mommies shouldn't be mean. I'm sure you'll stay with your daddy. He loves you very much."

It took a while to calm the hysterical child before she fell asleep. The girl was very sweet, he gave her that. She was much like Lacus was as a child. She was a princess and her young father made sure she felt like one. Yes, Emma had grown on him in the last week somewhere between her playing piano with Lacus and showing him lovely drawings.

When he finally left her room, he made his way to the study to call Kira.

"Hello?" The young man sounded exhausted.

"It's Siegel," he said. "Sorry for the late call. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Actually, I just walked in the door a minute ago," Kira replied. "What's going on?"

The representative frowned after glancing at the clock. "It's after midnight."

"Work and a show. Things ran late," he explained quickly. "Is everything all right?"

"For the most part," Siegel relayed. "Lacus and Lorene took Lyra to the hospital. She came down with a terrible fever."

"Oh, not again." His voice now echoed concern laced with exhaustion. "It happens sometimes. Her medicine should prevent that sort of thing. We were supposed to take her to see a specialist soon but the trial with Em set us back. Local doctors aren't the best around here. Usually a dose of her medicine with lots of water and rest clears it up the next day."

"I see." Siegel made a note of that. "Actually, I was really calling to see how the trial was progressing."

There was silence on the other end. "It's going. I'm not sure what you want to hear."

"That it's going well would be nice," he remarked. "If you need help, do let me know."

"You're dong plenty by keeping Emma safe, Mr. Clyne," Kira insisted. "We'll handle it."

"All right."

He wasn't entirely convinced but let it go. The three girls returned an hour later with some stronger medicine. As Kira expected, her fever went away by morning. Siegel asked Lacus to keep him in the loop regarding the trial.

A couple days later, he found Lacus by the phone, trying not to cry. "That was a long conversation. What's happened?"

"Kira said that Em's lawyer quit," she reported sadly. "They suspect Britnee's boyfriend threatened him to quit."

"What will they do now?" Siegel asked. The group was quite resourceful and managed to get far with little, but this was too close.

"They don't know. Kira said Amy and Em's looking into another lawyer."

Emma would be devastated if she lost her father. He couldn't imagine ever losing his Lacus. "There are many lawyers out there."

She shook her head. "Maybe."

Siegel made a quick decision and picked up the phone. She looked at him with a furrowed brow, one of her curious looks. "What...?"

Kira and Em popped in the next day looking very dismal.

"Daddy!" Emma only screamed when he appeared as she jumped him.

"Hey there, baby girl," he smiled, picking her up.

"When can I go home?"

He just hugged her, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry, baby. Soon, okay?"

They followed Lacus into the living room where Siegel stood with another business man. "You made it."

"Hello, Mr. Clyne."

Lacus took Emma and Lyra from the room leaving them to talk. Siegel gestured to his companion. "This is Goban Hervant. He's not a civil lawyer, but he knows the business."

"Mr. Clyne?" Em looked at him.

"Lacus said you had lost your lawyer, correct? Well, Goban's agreed to take the case from here."

"Mr. Gregory," the man nodded.

Em glanced at Kira, both plenty taken aback by the sudden development before them. "This is great, but I couldn't..."

"It's no trouble. Make him earn his keep," Siegel nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," Em accepted. "It means a lot."

"I know."

They arranged to meet later to go over the case. Soon it was proceeding quick and far more effectively than before. The next time Em and Kira came by, a little over a week later, it was to pick up the girls and take them home. Em now had full, solitary custody of Emmaleigh with Amy as his pick for legal guardian. The four remained for dinner that last evening before leaving for the Island.


	17. Chapter 15

**My Tourniquet**

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|**CHAPTER 15**|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**Capital City, Orb, Fall CE 73:**

Lacus wasn't often one of those who rejoiced when the final bell of the day released her from classes. Today was just one of those days where she couldn't wait for classes to end.

"Why so antsy?" She didn't turn her gaze to Cagalli as she kept repacking her messenger bag for the afternoon. Her friend leaned against the locker, waiting for an answer.

Lacus smiled. "Kira promised to pick me up and bring me to the studio today," she spilled, absolutely giddy with excitement.

Cagalli blinked. "Oh. How's that going?"

Just before school started _Evanescence_ signed on with the Orb Trax Music Company. Amy indicated that they finally flipped a coin between their top two choices and settled. Now they spent most weekends working on the album while attending their final year of school during the week. Therefore it was taking them a little longer than they'd care for to create it. This Friday afternoon, Kira invited her to hang out with the band.

"He said it's been going great. They're making a lot of progress with the album," she relayed.

"Well have fun," Cagalli said, leaving Lacus to hurry out to the front of the school.

She spotted Kira's car the second it pulled up to the curb. It wasn't the first time he had picked her up from school this semester. Usually it was only reserved for Fridays, but there were occasional weekdays that had been seized by holidays when he picked her up. The excessive traveling by ferry was a strain but one the group agreed to tolerate one last year. By next summer they'd be moved to the Capital.

"Hi," Lacus smiled as she shut the door. Her boyfriend returned the warmth with a soft smile of his own. "Amy giving you a hard time again?"

Kira merely shook his head. "No more than usual, the perfectionist. I'm just tired. Long week."

To her knowledge, he didn't have a full schedule: school, a few hours of a part-time job, then practice on weekends. Maybe it was just adding up after the last few months of working.

"Anyways," Kira continued, "we have about half of the album finished already. Mostly we're playing with some songs we're not satisfied with."

Lacus was looking forward to the session. So far she had heard several of their songs and they kept surprising her with impromptu creations that morphed into a melodic refrain that lingered in her mind. Kira confessed only recently where some of that inspiration comes from, and though it pained her to hear it, it served to help her understand them better.

"You there?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

The young man chuckled, eyes never leaving the crossroad he was driving through. "Audition? Results?"

"Oh!" She had forgotten. "It went all right."

"But?"

"They liked how I sang, but it's hard to look past the karaoke," she explained. "I've decided to ask a friend in the music department to help me create something to work with. Auditioning with my own talent would get me further."

"Probably," Kira agreed.

The studio the band was recording at was only twenty minutes from her school and not a busy one at that. It was the smaller one the company owned but it had everything the band needed. She knew the layout of the simple building by now as she followed Kira into it. _Evanescence_ had been camping out in the furthest box from the entrance.

And like every other time she visited, the sound of bickering never failed to echo through the halls.

"For all I know this could be an utter waste of time!" Amy wasn't pleased again. "Time we don't have!"

With Paul, she acted like she never was. "Come on! You're exaggerating. Pretty please? Just a little more time? I, among many things, am an artist. Let me artist out already."

Kira, a bit louder than usual, called out to them as they walked in. "What's up?"

"Talking…" Amy stated and Paul finished, "about the album. Some oddball details, ya know?" His eyes darted over Lacus briefly but didn't linger. "Hey, Princess."

"Hello, everyone," Lacus said. "I heard you're halfway there?"

"Just about," the raven-haired singer shrugged. "Needs some work yet. Care to listen and critique?"

By that she simply meant to let them play and notice any inconsistencies that bothered her as a listener. Amy once again opened their song with piano and the soft trill of the violin riding her notes before the guys butted in, taking over intro. Seconds later they eased up to let Amy and Kara play in again.

She remained sitting at her piano, pecking the white keys slowly, her lips parting to sing. "_Y__ou don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do..._"  
The guitars picked up their beat gently as her voice kept singing into the microphone, pushing her voice.

"_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me. Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand._" She paused ever so briefly, "_I knew you loved me then._"

"_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
you're taking over me. I look in the mirror and see your face. If I look deep enough, so many things inside that are just like you are taking over._"

What she loved most about watching them was the intense concentration, and passion they put into their music as it grew. The lyrics felt more real and held more meaning than hers did for certain.

The band repeated the chorus, short but so pleasant to the ears, a few times before tapering off into silence with only Amy's voicing finishing last, "_You're taking over me._"  
Dave set his bass guitar down and moved towards a computer where he could review the rough recording they made.

"It's missing something," Amy decided.

"You should do a small piano solo with the chorus before finishing?" Lacus suggested first. The first time she made a suggestion, the five hard stares and one curious one made her red hot with apprehension. Over the last few months Amy was more and more interested in what she had to say about their music as a healthy fan. "Just to break up the guitars a bit?"

"Got a point," Paul nodded. The writer swung the guitar he still had behind him and started rummaging through a stack of paper on the chair next to him.

The last hour they were in session was spent revising a part of the song to their satisfaction. As Kira had little else to do in the revisions to the score, he helped her study for a class while they waited.

Finished for the day, Kira offered to drive her back home before it was yet six. Alone again with him Lacus took the opportunity to finally ask him something that had been on her mind for the last few weeks.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

She forced herself not to wring her hands like a nervous wreck on her first date. "The Winter Ball for the Academy is coming up, and…I wondered if you wouldn't mind going with me?"

He knew plenty about the Winter and Spring dances her school hosted, and who all attended them. For his part he hadn't attended such a formal affair since Artemis with his disastrous ex. "No, I don't mind at all, if you're sure. I know it'll be awkward."

"But worth it," she smiled.

"Seeing my dear sister in a dress and playing lady, of course." The young woman laughed.

* * *

It was the following weekend and it was easily on her list of the worse days of the semester. Instead of playing the odd wheel with Amy and Kira, or on a date with her boyfriend, or even shopping with Kara, she was resigned to playing guest at a party she tried to avoid. DeAnderick's birthday party was a yearly habit, as were many others granted, but the one she loathed to attend. So far she had managed to avoid the persistent man but that didn't stop his attempts.

The invitation was sent to and received by her father and step-mother and wasn't to be ignored. Birthday parties were half that, half social slash political gossip sessions. Lacus pleaded to be left out but her father couldn't. Her boyfriend simply told her to tough it out and try to make the best of the event. Curse his understanding nature.

Lacus came down from her room dressed in a simple but most lovely dress. It was white with swirling pink floral embroidery along the hemline. The neckline was wide and squared with the sleeves going only to the elbows. A pink sash tied around her waist and plain white one inch heels finished the look. She had worn it twice before while out with Kira so she was satisfied about wearing it for DeAnderick's party. It was the first time her friends and family would see it…and it wasn't even the best of her new wardrobe.

"How lovely, Lacus!" Lorene gushed. "When did you buy that?"

"A month ago, I think," Lacus replied with a dusting of a blush.

"That does it," Lorene declared. "I'm checking out your wardrobe after this. I have to see what all you bought recently. I'm just oblivious."

"First, let's get through dinner," Siegel interrupted his ladies.

Lacus's smiled faded away slowly as they left their home for the party. Lorene noticed this and spoke, "This is probably awkward, going to a dinner party for some other guy?"

"I guess," Lacus replied, "but it can't be helped really. It's just that DeAnderick won't stop asking me out."

Siegel nodded, looking at his only child carefully. She had changed, for the better he supposed. She held a newfound sense of responsibility and maturity that others in her class lacked still. Apparently, her time with that group has taught her some things about that world. He was impressed at her efforts with a local orphanage, which was described as a nightmare for children. And her relationship with Kira was serious and mature, something that isn't found in often young adults. He knew they had slept together but at the same time, he felt they considered it a serious step.

"Don't worry," he said. "When we've had enough, I always have my emergency excuses."

His wife and child giggled.

Upon exiting their car, the Clynes met up with the Cagalli and Athrun, along with other classmates. Some of their parents were all there as well, enjoying the party from a short distance. It was mostly for the younger crowd.

Lacus stuck close to her friends originally. The last time she was in a dance/ballroom situation as DeAnderick's date, he wouldn't let her near her friends. She looked around at the lavish and bright decorations. A small band of musicians were settled down in the corner, playing wonderful classical ballroom music. The center of the floor was for the dancers. Athrun and Cagalli found themselves on the floor once or twice along with Dearka and Mir. One miraculous moment saw Yzak and the rebellious Shiho together but only for half the song. Lacus enjoyed it but not as thoroughly as the dance night at NPA. The upbeat music, the real laughter, the joy in life, being friends…that's what Lacus found she loved most. Being in Kira's arms, dancing without caring who cared.

Until dinner was announced she successfully avoided the birthday man. It was buffet style, with smaller tables set around the room. Lacus thought vaguely that there were too many guests for anyone to really celebrate with. It was probably a popularity push.

Halfway through a sentence about the internship she had found, Cagalli suddenly trailed off, her eyes narrowing just enough to be regarded as annoyed.

Resisting the urge to groan at the persistence before her, Lacus kept her eyes forward, hoping Cagalli would continue fast. Blunt ignoring never worked either with DeAnderick. If he presented one more rose to her the poor bloom would no longer be on her vast list of favored flowers. He turned the romantic notion in the red petals into that of obsessive lunacy.

"Ms. Clyne," DeAnderick spoke as if she was paying attention and not talking with a friend. "You look lovely as always."

The roll of Cagalli's amber eyes and frown indicated what she thought of such a tacky cliché.

"Thank you," she replied in an even tone of voice. At least there wasn't a rose in his hand this time.

"I don't mean to interrupt," he began, "but I wanted to ask if I may accompany you to the Winter Ball?"

Whether she had a date already or not, her answer was the same. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I have to decline. I already have a date for the Ball."

His pleasant face faltered with her reply, and she spared him further. "If you'll excuse us."

Cagalli and she stood and walked away to join their parents who finally met up to chat. Siegel noticed the huff Cagalli was in on behalf of his angelic daughter, and the frown on Lacus's features. "Ready to call it quits?"

"Please."

And to her misfortune, seeing Kira the rest of the weekend was out.

* * *

Lacus arrived a little after three like she anticipated. Amy was the one who answered the door of the inexpensive hotel they were staying in for the week. The dark-haired woman was in a rare mood, even smiling. When she asked about it, Amy only grinned and said that life was just great. When she stepped inside, she found out why. Paul and Dave were out for the day along with Deanna and some other friends, so she was blissfully trouble-free.

Olivia was there as well, fitting some new dresses for the girls and doing some concert designs for Amy. Em was lounging in the girls' room with Kira and Kara. When Lacus walked in, Kira was up in an instant and pecking her on the lips.

"Get a room!" Amy teased, giving the pink-haired girl a push into her boyfriend. "Wait…"

Lacus blushed and Kira chuckled. "Keep thinking like that, Ames, and you'll be as bad as Paul."

"Ick!" Amy shuddered. Turning the conversation around, she asked about Lacus's dress for the ball. She pulled it out to show them. It was a floor length white-pink gown with off shoulder straps of sheer fabric. There was an overlay of sparkling sheer fabric running from top to bottom, giving the gown a flowing feel.

Amy shrugged. "Not bad?" She preferred darker colors and just avoided dresses as a whole. Olivia looked it over with a critical eye, plump lips pursed. She was frowning, then scowling. Someone laughed.

Em flashed one of his huge cheeky grins. At Lacus's questioning glance, he explained, "Hand over the dress and you won't get hurt. Apparently, Olivia doesn't approve. And don't whine about it be designer or anything like that."

Reluctantly, Lacus offered the dress to the seamstress who snatched it and began looking closely at it. "What's to be done on it? The ball's in a few hours."

"Plenty of time for that plus your hair and make-up," Kara replied. "I so call make-up."

"Have fun," Kira announced. Amy smirked as the boys escaped the room.

"Strange how girly stuff makes a male flee the premises," she remarked wryly, closing the door. "Too bad Paul takes it as an invitation to get popcorn. Let's get to work."

Olivia retreated with the dress to her table she'd set up with her sewing stuff while Amy and Kara pulled Lacus to Amy's room and began sorting through the make-up and accessories. After debating and sampling dozens of colors for half an hour, they moved to messing with hair ideas. An hour before the dance Olivia came in with the revamped dress in a bundle. With Kara, the red-headed seamstress began applying make-up while Amy migrated to the living room to play some music and mess with dinner for the group.

Light pink shadow with a hint of glitter, a touch of foundation and blush, and luscious pink lip stick later, they finished make-up. For her hair next, they wove in small white roses in two side braids tied back and curled her hair into wavy ringlets. Simple, but beautiful. Lacus clasped a matching set of petite diamonds in her ears and around her neck and wrist. With only ten minutes before her ride appeared and Kira, they helped Lacus slip into the dress. Olivia was right on the dot, measurements and design both. The sheer straps were gone, the sides taken in to cling better to her figure, and a broad bank of rosy pink satin was added to the top hem, giving the dress a more elegant look. The modifications were simple but impacting. White heels, satin purse, and white shawl completed her look for the evening.

The girls high fived each other as they approved their work. Amy snidely commented all that lovely work free and better than most beauty shops. Lacus could only agree her friends made it worthwhile. At 6:30, Kira was waiting for her in his black tux by her father's car. Kara snapped a photo or two of them before they left.

"Save it for prom," Kira moaned. Left alone, the chauffer opened the door for them. Kira let Lacus in first then slid into the seat next to her. The man closed the door and they were off.

"You look beautiful," he smiled, taking her hand.

"And you look handsome," she replied, smiling. "Who knew Amy knew anything about make-up?"

He smirked slightly. "You'd be surprised at what she knows. I suppose she was like you at some point. Sweet and innocent."

She laughed. "So…prom, huh?" Lacus asked. "Yours or mine?"

He shrugged. "Either or both. Ours is nothing like yours. It's just the Crow's Nest multiplied and formal."

"Sounds like fun," she said. "I'm in."

"Hope so," Kira replied. "I think Olivia's making your dress."

"Really?"

"You know her. She's relentless and loves testing her designs." Kira looked at her again, making her blush a little when his eyes roamed up and down the length of her body. "Turned out pretty good for a sudden job."

She nodded. "Not sure what Lorene will say. She bought the dress for me. It is…was…a French design." A glance at his 'but' expression, she added, "I prefer Olivia's work."

"I know I do," Kira replied softly, leaning over to brush his lips again her temple. For the rest of the ride to the rented hall she sat comfortably next to him, almost wishing they were cuddled on a couch and not about to spend hours at a dance. Lacus was minutes from dozing off when the driver was pulling the car up in line to the World Santrix Hotel.

Kira stepped out of the car and Lacus followed. Arm in arm, they joined her classmates as they entered the lavish hall. Inside the grand hall, the orchestra was playing a few classical tunes while the students mingled.

Cagalli kept her eyes on the entrance to see who waltzed in. Dances were not her favorite activity, but if it included Athrun and her best friends, she'd play along. Her amber eyes finally caught sight of Lacus and Kira entering the hall behind a couple she didn't know. She waved to catch their attention, marveling at the same time how good looking her twin had become. Athrun was right behind her.

"Kira, Lacus," Cagalli greeted them. "You two look great."

Kira took in his blonde sister in a dark blue dress and upswept hair and bit back a laugh. "You, too. So…how many got hurt getting you to wear that?"

Cagalli flushed red, half in embarrassment and half in anger while her boyfriend and friends snickered. Years apart and he still knew her! "Get real. I can get dressed without killing someone."

"I said hurt, not kill," Kira reiterated.

"Brat," she muttered under her breath. "Come on. Everyone's waiting to see you again!"

Kira's presence after these past few years startled people who remembered him as the popular smart guy. Their close knit group of friends already knew and it took the edge off the awkward entrance. People asked questions and tried to swarm around one of their old favorites. Lacus giggled at her rock star boyfriend's struggle to handle the attention.

Kira otherwise seemed to have a good time despite the various attentions. His ex was in the room but they deftly avoided her like the plague twice returned. By the end of the evening they were all laughing and talking as if no time had passed between them like it did. Surrounded by old friends and pleasant company, Lacus was happy that Fllay and DeAnderick were deterred away. Finally a dance she could enjoy completely and utterly without disruption.

* * *

On the following school day, Cagalli laughed at her friend's absolute unabashed look of contentment. It was probably the first high school dance that Lacus came away from smiling like that. Not even a pouting Fllay ruined her mood. Cagalli turned to Athrun who sat next to her.

"Is it just me," Cagalli questioned quietly, "or is Fllay being unusually quiet?"

Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow at the observation. "Maybe too quiet," he agreed. "I don't think everyone noticed, but she didn't look too thrilled at the Dance last week." Most her time was spent glaring at Kira and Lacus.

"I'm worried," Cagalli said. "Fllay isn't capable of quiet unless something else is occupying her devious mind."

"You're worrying too much." At her glare, he added, "But we'll keep an eye out just in case. I just don't see why Fllay would still have an interest in Kira. I mean, you know her shallow standards. He's not from a rich family, goes to a public high school, and is practically a street kid. DeAnderick is more her speed."

Cagalli smirked suddenly. "A match made in hell."

And his girlfriend was the Devil's personal secretary, Athrun shuddered.


	18. Chapter 16

My Tourniquet

|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|**CHAPTER 16**|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|~*~|

**Capital City, Orb, Spring CE 74:**

Lacus could hardly focus on her research paper. Her mind was turning every which way but never around the founding of Orb like her paper was supposed to reflect. She was half tempted to plead with her boyfriend to help her out. But then again, it was that boyfriend that occupied the better part of her brain.

Things had been going well since the Winter Ball and through New Years. Her father hosted a party for the New Year which included her new friends. The band had originally planned on spending it at their hangout at the Nest but decided last minute they would attend. The Clynes' party was definitely more friend and family orientated than socialite heaven so there was little decorum as they enjoyed music, company, and games. At first they were afraid that Paul and Dave would do something absolutely and characteristically ridiculous. All they did, besides joke and tease, was set off popping fire crackers behind someone or dump confetti on another. Em was there with Olivia and the two girls who had a blast. Amy even had fun without raising her voice in malice, so long as Cagalli stayed away from her.

It wasn't until nearly 2 in the morning they finally ended the party and went to bed. Aside from the band the rest of the guests went home. Kira and his friends couldn't until the ferry was running again and so were invited to stay the night in some spare rooms. In a rare show of maturity the guys managed to be up early enough to help with some of the clean up. Or maybe it had something to do with Kira and Amy glaring ominously at them. Either way they behaved.

The time following that had been blurred with school and decision making. The band was set with their nearby future with their music and college. Lacus and her circle were beginning to sort through several options for college. Athrun was being the daring of the bunch in considering a university in Europe. Lacus wanted badly to pursue her music, but it might never come true. Teaching would be fun and perfect for her. Maybe Kira had some insight since he knew her.

"I have this feeling the founding of Orb had nothing to do with swirls and hearts," Lorene's teasing voice broke into her thoughts. Lacus rightfully blushed and put her pencil down.

"Right."

Her step-mother laughed softly. "You know, Kira's going to be around longer than your History grade if you don't focus."

That was her hope, too.

"This came in for you," her stepmother added, handing her an envelope. "Kira coming over?"

Lacus glanced at the clock and realized it was nearly four in the afternoon, when Kira said he'd come by.

"Yes," Lacus replied, opening the envelope. "He said he wanted to hear the new song I wrote. Maybe he'll help me edit a bit."

"I doubt he'll find much to edit, Lacus," Lorene chuckled. Lovesick teenagers were too much fun.

She smiled and looked down at the photos she pulled from the package. Her smile faded into a look of confusion and shock. They were photos of her boyfriend, her loyal and devoted boyfriend, intimate with none other than _Deanna_? No matter how hard she looked, it was their faces she was seeing, their bodies intertwined in very vulgar positions. It just wasn't possible.

Some photos were of one evening, some from another or so. Days she definitely didn't see Kira. But they were just friends. They talked and got along, but they hardly even touched each other. Deanna wasn't into dating and sex like other women. And Kira…he wouldn't even cheat on her. Not like this.

"Lacus, what's wrong? What are those?" she heard her stepmother asking as she took the photos from her. She gave them up and made a hasty exit for the bathroom around the corner, leaving Lorene to gape uncomfortably at the crude photos.

Siegel entered the room, glancing worriedly back where Lacus had disappeared. "What happened?"

It took Lacus a few moments to regain her equilibrium after emptying the contents of her stomach. It wasn't like they were dirty, taboo porno but just the entire concept of those photos made her sick. Her Kira…

Her parents had put the photos down, looking upset at the entire situation. Her father looked up at her. "You all right?"

Lacus didn't trust herself to answer that and sat down. She wasn't sure how to handle this. "Who sent those?"

"No address." Lorene showed her the blank envelope.

"Hello?" They suddenly heard Kira's voice calling out for anybody. Usually Lacus met him at the door. Not today. He entered the living room a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" Kira asked, not liking the reproachful glares he was getting from Lorene and Siegel. It made him feel really dirty.

"Kira…" Lacus's watery eyes glanced up at him. "You and Deanna…"

At the mention of Deanna like that he paled, not liking what she was getting at. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid please. Just how long have you two been sleeping together?" she asked, hoping he'd contradict her. The expression on his face suggested otherwise. It stung.

Kira stepped forward and snatched the pictures from the tabletop. He was horrified to see obscene photos of him and Deanna, but not really. Inwardly, he sighed in relief. He glanced at Lacus. "You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I am?"

Words escaped him. She was smart, but still victim to gullible jealously. He threw down the pictures, hurt. "They're photoshopped."

That wasn't what she was expecting. "What?"

"They're fake," Kira snidely informed her.

"Is that your excuse?"

"An observation."

"You aren't answering my question." He hadn't yet denied sleeping with Deanna.

"Where'd you even get these?"

"They just came in the mail."

Kira snorted in disbelief. "Very reliable. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm outta here."

And he turned and stormed from the living room. His own girlfriend, who was quite familiar with his body, honestly bought that garbage. And Deanna…only her face was right in those photos.

Lacus looked at the dreadful photos again and noticed the man's body was free of scars. Particularly that scar on his right shoulder, the one where something stabbed through him viciously. Also, Deanna's hands were painted in purple nail polish. She only wore black or dark red…ever. Now she felt like a complete idiot.

"Wait, Kira!" she called out, following after him.

Siegel was about to follow but his wife held him back. "Sit. This is between them. We'll beg forgiveness later."

"All right." They had been equally horrified by those photos. Kira didn't strike them as such a person but they were probably right after all.

Lacus rushed after her angry boyfriend and finally caught him in the foyer. "Kira!"

"Forget it," was his cold reply. Yes, he was very hurt.

"Please, Kira, just wait a minute," Lacus begged. "I'm sorry!"

He finally stopped and turned to her. "You're sorry? I don't buy it."

Lacus racked her brain for the best apology. "I mean it. I just didn't know what to think when I saw those."

"It just goes to show you really don't trust me," he bit out. "Have I _ever_ given you a reason to think I'd cheat on you? With one of my best friends no less? Has Deanna ever?"

"No, no," Lacus shook her head. He hadn't. He always kept his eyes on her, and showed no interest in any other women. And there were dozens at least vying for his attention. Another singer, another rocker, some fans, even a gay guy. But he only devoted to her. And Deanna was blatant she wouldn't date Kira or her band mates.

"I didn't think so."

"So why did you look so guilty to begin with?" It was true; he didn't immediately say it was a lie. Instead, he looked horrified as if he had been caught. It didn't help her imagination.

"Because," Kira hesitated and decided to out with it, "we did sleep together. Once."

"But…you just said…" Lacus gaped.

"It's one reason how I know they are fake," Kira retorted. "And for the record, that was before I even started associating with you again. I only didn't tell you because you didn't ask. You only had to ask if I've slept with anyone else," he added indignantly. "I've never lied to you. I wouldn't have said who with because it involved Deanna and she wanted it to stay between us."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

He resisted the urge to do snap at her. "I wasn't going to say anything because if you freaked out over fake photos, I wasn't interested in knowing how you'd take the real story."

"Why would you two…?"

"None of your business. If you really want to know, you have her number," Kira scathingly retorted. "Ask her yourself."

"Kira, I'm really sorry," Lacus cried. She felt so horrible now for accusing him like this. It burned deeper when he swatted away her hand before it touched his arm.

"Don't touch me," Kira growled. "Bye. And don't bother calling."

With that said, he left the manor before he said more anger fueled words to her. He hadn't felt so livid before this. He didn't need her nonsense, her distrust and accusations because of anonymous trash.

"Honey?" Lacus felt her stepmother's hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Lacus broke free and ran for her room. Both her parents looked after her with sadness.

"Where did these even come from?" Siegel picked up the foul images and places where they belonged: in the trash bin.

"I think I should have a talk with some 'friends'," Lorene scowled. "I don't doubt somebody staged that."

"Think they'll be all right?" Siegel asked her. Women were better at this insight stuff than he was.

Lorene glanced up the stairs. "Hopefully. She has a lot of apologizing to do before Kira will take her back."

"You make it sound like they broke up," Siegel pointed out.

She looked at him. "Honey, when teenagers fight like that and say, bye don't call, it usually indicates at least partial break up. If they don't settle things, it's over."

Lacus cried for hours, berating herself for being so stupid. She should've been defending him, not accusing him. It was probably three or so hours later when the phone rang. Hoping it was Kira, Lacus answered quickly. It wasn't.

Lacus flinched from the angry voice emanating from the phone. "What the fuck did you do? Kira's absolutely pissed. Kira doesn't get pissed! I do!"

"Amy…I…"

"Okay, pissed is maybe an exaggeration. And no, he hasn't said anything yet," the rocker added.

"Amy, I didn't mean it," Lacus pleaded. "I just…Please, Amy, tell him to call me?"

"I'm not getting involved, princess," Amy huffed. "Do it yourself."

Click. Then the dial tone buzzed in her ear. She tried calling Kira, but it went straight to voicemail. He had turned his phone off. Knowing the others wouldn't play go-between, she was forced to leave it alone for the night.

* * *

**West Island, Orb, Spring CE 74:**

When they were working on their homework, Deanna used Calculus as a perfect excuse to find Kira. Amy suggested Em since Kira was probably not in a helpful mood. But Deanna had her reasons.

"Hey, you there?" Deanna knocked on his door.

"Yeah," Kira said. It was permission enough for her to enter his room.

He was laying on the bed with only a lamp on and a heavy metal band playing from the radio. Definitely a bad mood.

"What happened?"

"She got photos," he told her. "Photoshopped photos of you and me fucking. Way too fake."

"Oh. Let me guess…"

"She bought it until I pointed it out," he said bitterly. "I…ended up telling her we did sleep together before we started dating. No more than that."

"Okay. So how pissed are you?"

"Honestly? Mostly irritated really. She should've seen the obvious differences. No scars, you with purple nails." Deanna grimaced. "She and her parents looked at me like I was an insect or something. Talk about total faith."

"You really gonna break up with her?"

She was a tad alarmed that he seemed to be considering it. "Dunno. Now that I think about it, I'm being a real jerk right now. Or maybe I was expecting too much."

"Dude, girlfriend and boyfriend in love usually means trust that the other isn't going to fuck around," Deanna rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't be too much to ask that she at least ask before accusing."

"Maybe. I don't know why her accusing me of cheating hurts so much. Guess I'm being over sensitive."

"Hardly," Deanna assured him. "Kira, she totally attacked you without thinking it through. And don't give me excuses."

"I can't promise I wouldn't have felt the same way," Kira pointed out.

"Have it your way. It's 50, 50," Deanna scowled. "She's gullible but should've reacted better, that's all I'm saying."

She started to leave but had to say one last thing. "I'm sorry…for complicating your life."

Kira chuckled. "You didn't, Deanna. We weren't cheating on anyone and it wasn't against any rules."

* * *

**Capital City, Orb, Spring CE 74:**

Deanna made it a point to find Lacus at her place the next day. It was Sunday so it wasn't like she had anything else going. It took some searching before she finally found the Clyne manor on her own. It usually wasn't hard to find such a big estate.

The maid was hesitant to let her in so she had to wait for Lacus to say okay.

The girl looked terrible, as if she cried all night. Red eyes and a splotchy face. "Hey."

"Can we talk?" Deanna asked.

Lacus let her in and they found privacy in her room.

"Heard you freaked out on Kira yesterday," the goth girl began. "Got him pretty upset."

Lacus blinked back more tears. Her eyes hurt as is. "It was stupid, I know. Is he really…through with me?"

Her friend shrugged. "No idea. He suddenly thought he was acting like a sensitive jerk and wasn't sure what he was going to do. Probably wouldn't mind some space, knowing him. And there's something else underlying."

"Maybe."

"Look, I didn't want to tell anyone because Dave gets so fucking overprotective and Kira didn't need the awkwardness. Technically, it was stupid and he was right to try talking me out of it. It'd just upset the group harmony. But we did it anyways. It wasn't anything serious."

"Then why…?"

"Because I was fucked up?" Deanna offered. "I've had nothing but lousy sex and rape since 14. In the midst of self esteem issues and peer pressure, I asked him. By morning, we were back to friends. By the Battle, you two were flirting."

Lacus wasn't sure how to respond to that awkward confession. Deanna had been through as much as Amy and the rest. And she was right; it was before she was dating Kira.

"How angry is he?"

"He's already cooling off," Deanna shrugged. "Feels like shit."

"I can't believe I did that," Lacus muttered. "He didn't deserve that."

"He'll live," Deanna promised. "He's gone through shit before and survived."

She stayed a while longer to chat about other things before leaving. They had school the following day so Lacus couldn't see Kira for a while yet.

As she expected, he didn't call her all week. He didn't even appear online to chat. Whenever she called him, she got his voicemail. It was starting to scare her, making her think she ruined their relationship with her stupid mouth. And since her talk with Deanna, she hadn't heard from anyone else in his group.

In the meantime, she was stuck with school while feeling awful. Cagalli and Athrun had asked and she didn't answer them. She didn't want to until she knew where she stood with Kira. Her parents were nosing around (namely Lorene) regarding those photos. She was guessing the Wilsons were trying to cause friction to break them up but it was speculation. A lot of people knew about her and Kira by that point. Most didn't know much about Kira. And most sure as hell didn't know about Kira's friends like the quiet, invisible Deanna.

DeAnderick made a pass at her which she threw back at him rather harshly. Cagalli was even surprised by her coldness.

"Okay…what's going on?" Cagalli demanded. "You've been moody all week. Not that watching you bite his head off wasn't gold, but this isn't like you."

"Yeah. It's starting to worry us," Athrun agreed.

"Sorry," Lacus sighed. "I just…had a big fight with Kira and he's not talking to me. Not since last Saturday."

They glanced at each other. The perfect couple had a fight, huh? "What about?"

"I'd rather not say," Lacus said quietly. "It was stupid."

"Most fights are. You should see Athrun and me go at it," her friend smirked.

"I…accused him of cheating on me," Lacus just admitted. They gaped at her but she didn't meet their wide eyes. "These horrible pictures of him and Deanna came in the mail, but they were only photoshopped. I didn't realize it until he said so but I already accused him. Then I ended up forcing him to break his promise to Deanna to keep their one night stand a secret."

"Wait up a second," Cagalli cut in. "Time out. You accused him of cheating on you based on fake pictures, but he really did screw her?"

"He did, but before we met again," Lacus added. "And I never asked so he never told me anything. He was mostly staying quiet because Deanna wanted to keep it quiet. Now he won't talk to me."

"I see. He's a pretty forgiving guy," Athrun assured her. "Always was."

"That was then, Athrun," Lacus shook her head. "Then, we would've been talking the next day, sorting it out. Now…he's different. He's been hurt too much to take it easily. He still won't talk to me after all week. I'm really scared…he will break up with me."

Cagalli shook her head. "Listen to yourself, Lacus. You're really over thinking it. People sometimes need space to get their thoughts together. Kira's no different. He's not a rash guy."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

**West Island, Orb, Spring CE 74:**

By the time Thursday afternoon came around, Lacus's focus wasn't just gone. No, it completely gave up any real estate it once had in her main. It was on a desperate whim she tossed her books into her locker and left straight for the ferry docks. She vaguely recalled the group usually worked Thursday nights. Kira sometimes was the first off along with Deanna. It was the one day they never have practice.

When she arrived, the apartments were quiet and empty as she expected they would be. It left her with nothing to do but wait for Kira. The time she had to wait gave her plenty more to think about what to say exactly to him.

As expected, he arrived home first with Deanna in tow. The girl gave her a look that probably equated to 'good luck' before moving into her own room. Kira didn't say anything and unlocked the apartment.

"Kira…" she started to say.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her sharply.

His biting tone made her flinch and Lacus realized he was still angry at her. When she didn't answer, he opened the door and let her in with him.

"I need to talk to you. Please."

Kira tossed his keys on the in-table and shut the door behind them. When he spoke again, there was only tiredness. "You're right."

Their privacy ensured with the roomies out working, the two sat down with sodas in the living room. Most of the familiar mess was moved to the studio, so it was unusually bare of music sheets and instruments.

"I'm sorry I overreacted," Kira began before she could think of something to say. "It's just for a minute you reminded of Fllay. She always played the jealous act and said anything to make me play her game. I know you're not her, but…"

"What'd she do to you?" Lacus dared ask, remembering years ago when Kira had finally broken up with her.

"Nothing good. Still, I let that get to me."

Lacus gave an unladylike huff of air. "I'm the one who's sorry. I can't believe I fell for that."

"Someone has a twisted sense of humor, or got lucky in hitting where it hurt," Kira griped. "We'll get over it. Lesson learned."

She nodded, and then scooted on the couch until she was touching him.

"Do you forgive?" she asked tentatively, hoping.

He finally smiled. "Only if you forgive me."

"Deal."

And they sealed away that fight with a passionate kiss.

"About damn time!"

Kira groaned, making Lacus giggle, and glanced at the clock. "Jerks."


End file.
